Love And A Bullet
by joshuad2589
Summary: AU. OC story about a contract killer who falls in love with a targets daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men or any marvel related characters places or any other famous characters I may use in my writings. I will not post this every chapter so if you forget this as you get further in you must revert to chapter 1 and start all over.

I sat in a tall penthouse suite in Las Vegas, waiting for my target to make his usual trip to the roof of his casino with one of his hookers that work the place. Every time one of them comes up short with his money he brings them up here and threatens to toss them over the side 40 floors to the pavement. He hasn't done it yet but its an effective tactic, but he has become too predictable and that will be his downfall tonight. I was unsure of what time he would be making his trip to the roof but a visit to his casino earlier and quick hands made sure that one of his girls came up short. The scope of my rifle has been sitting in front of my eye for nearly two hours now and is beginning to burn the lines of the crosshairs into my retina. Even when I take a split second to blink I can see the cross and the mil dots lining it. No time to rest my eyes now though, the door to the roof opened and the man I have been waiting for shoved the girl I robbed, out onto the flat tar roof.

"You lost 500$? How the fuck did you lose 500$ you dirty whore. Have you been using again?" I heard him screaming at the poor scared girl. In fact she had not been using. She did have faint track marks laced on the inside of her arms showing she was a one time heroin addict but when I ran into her she was clean. I turned off the bug I planted on the roof because I couldn't take his voice any longer. I sighted in my scope for distance, the wind was unnecessary as the flags on top of the casino he was standing on showed the wind was not blowing. We are in a desert after all, not a particularly windy place. My finger tightened on the trigger waiting for him to give me the perfect opportunity to take him out. He shoved the girl to the edge of the roof creating enough clearance for me to take a safe shot. My finger reached the 3 pound trigger pull requirement and a quiet whistle was all that could be heard as I saw blood splatter all over the poor girl and the man collapsed to the ground. Not even a twitch of a muscle. Mission accomplished. No matter how many times I do it, it is amazing. I follow people around for weeks spying on every disgusting habit. I pick up on their likes and dislikes, I get an Idea of what their home life is like, their work life and all of that studying, all of that time spent it only takes a second to end it.

* * *

**16 days earlier**

I hung upside down with my knees bent over a pull up bar doing inverted ab crunches while simultaneously cleaning my Sig Sauer p229 equinox when my phone rings. Very few people have my phone number so I know its not just a bullshit call. I flip down and walk over to the phone. It is a number I do not recognize so I know it is a job.

"No details. I know you know my rate and that I do not negotiate. I will meet you at a time and place of my choosing." I say quickly before giving them a chance to say anything.

"You don't know me, how will you know where to meet me?" A deep voice asked from the other end of the line.

"I know all I need to know. No more questions. Do not call this number back, in fact delete it from your records. If anyone asks, you never spoke to me. If I find out you said otherwise I will kill you." I said before hanging the phone up and sitting down on my worn out sofa. I live in a small one bedroom apartment in Detroit. It is an easy place to blend into. Cheap to live in and police tend to not ask a lot of questions. Which is good for me seeing as how I am living a life of a man that technically doesn't exist. His name is Jason Woodbury. I don't know my real name, never have, those that know me just call me Bullet. I picked the phone back up and it rings twice before the only person I have ever trusted answers.

"I just received a call." I said quickly.

"Marcus Kohos. Las vegas, Nevada. Is there any other information you need?" He answered just as quick.

"Is he 100 percent sure? And can he afford it?" I asked in return.

"I wouldn't have directed him to you if he wasn't." He answered before hanging up.

"That's why your the best." I said to myself as I sat the phone back down on my coffee table.

I went back to cleaning my Sig before placing it back in my holster. I then reached into a secret compartment in the foot of my sofa and pulled out the same M39 marksman rifle I was trained to shoot with. I began stripping and cleaning it. After all was said and done I loaded it into its case loaded up some rounds before placing them in a safe I put in under the floor board. It is time to call it a night I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

**The next day**

I landed my single engine plane on a small runway and parked it in a hangar that the owner didn't seem to mind me using for a few weeks. He preferred the 5 grand to asking too many questions. He even called a car service and picked me up a rental car for an extra grand. I drove into Las Vegas un-amused by all of the lights and the glamour. It has been a long drive and the flight before it was even longer. Sadly my day is not over yet. I drove down the Vegas strip staring on in disgust at the people that didn't mind making their lives a public spectacle. I reached the hotel I decided to stay in a little further away from the strip, away from the noise and the lights. I walked into the hotel and approached the front desk.

"I called ahead about a room, the name is Woodbury." I said staring around the lobby of the hotel I quickly spotted 6 cameras 3 security guards and a bellboy that was quickly approaching me.

"Yes sir Mr. Woodbury we have your room ready I just need a credit card on file incase anything should become damaged." The blonde woman behind the counter said smiling the whole time.

"I think this will cover it." I said handing her a stack of hundred dollar bills.

"Ah yes, this is Brian. He will be showing you to your room." She then said gesturing to the bellboy who couldn't have been more than 18 years old.

"Hello sir may I take your bags?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, lead the way." I said and he began leading the way to the room.

We reached the room, I pulled another hundred dollar bill from my pocket and handed it to him. He accepted it and left without another word. I quickly pulled out a scanner from one of my bags and began scanning the room for any cameras or other listening devices. Once the room was all clear I headed back to my car. I headed back to Vegas to the address I found researching my caller. He would have normally been hard to find but with my training and my abilities It wasn't very difficult. I soon found my client leaving a strip club and I followed him until he reached a warehouse on the other side of the city.

"Alex still hasn't even made a payment and you assholes haven't done anything. Why do I still pay you?" Marcus asked a group of four men in an office section of the warehouse which was filled with slot machines and gambling tables.

"You really should treat the people that work for you better." I said leaning against the doorway with my hand on my pistol. Suddenly the henchmen all jumped up and reached for their weapons. I was already prepared and I pulled my gun and drew it directly toward my client. "Ah ah ah, I get a little jumpy when people move too quick around me, I suggest you fellas relax down before this nice office gets a little messy." I then said and Marcus gestured for them to leave their weapons holstered. "Mr. Kohos, I understand you have some business you wish to discuss with me. I do not talk business in front of others tell your men to leave." I then said.

"You heard him guys." He said as I still had the pistol drawn.

The men left and shut the door behind them. The walked a few feet down the hall and came to a stop.

"Out of hearing distance!" I yelled and listened for a second until I heard them walking farther away. "Ok now down to business, my name is Bullet and you contacted me because you heard I am the best. You want a job done and you want no ties back to you. That kind of work does not come cheap. My handler already gave you a price and that is Non negotiable. Thankfully for you I will not be charging you travel expenses. It was not easy to get here so quick without raising red flags. I don't know how you heard about me and I don't care. Information dealing is not my business and it will catch up with whoever is doing it. I need as many details as you can give me."

"How do I know you wont kill me after this is all over to keep your name clear?" He asked a little nervously.

"To keep the name bullet clear?" I asked in return. "What else do you know about me?" I then asked. "You listened to my demands and deleted my number from your phone ."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Oh sorry here is your phone." I said sliding his phone across his desk to him. "Your chair looks much more comfortable than mine." I then said and he started to get up. "Sit back down. That was a test of your strength. You failed miserably. Don't be so nervous, if I killed you then I would have to dispatch of your men outside as well then I would have to erase the security camera in this office and make a quick escape before any police get here. It has been a long day and I don't feel like doing that so you are safe." I said but his nerves didn't seem to ease.

"I have many more cameras than this office." He said and began feeling a little braver.

"Yes but this is the only one that operates on a frequency that my scanner is not disrupting. Thanks for that, now I know I need to upgrade my tech." I said and he gulped at the thought of all of his security being wiped out.

"His name is Alex Ray, he used to work for me. He was the best employee I had. He wanted to open his own casino further down the strip. At first I was against it until he offered to make me a partner. I gave him a 10 million dollar loan and he cut me out of the business after he got it up and running. I gave him the option to pay me back with 30 percent interest and I would forget about the partnership, I was planning on getting my money back with a little extra and then cut him loose. He agreed but that was nearly a year ago and has not paid me back one cent. Instead he surrounds himself with armed security and I have not been able to get close to him. I have however been able to talk to his wife and she is willing to sell me the business after she inherits it. She is asking half of what I loaned to Alex. So your rate as high as it is will be well worth the cost and if you are as good as I have heard there may even be a bonus in it for you." He explained after I holstered my gun and sat back in my chair.

"I am making no promises, I will tail Alex and pass judgment. If he is as bad of a person as you say he is you have a deal. I will contact you in a week with my answer. take this and do absolutely nothing with it until I call. After I call light it on fire and don't put it out until it is completely melted." I said sliding him a burner phone.

"You are everything I expected." He said after pocketing the phone and extending his hand towards me.

"We haven't made a deal yet." I said refusing his hand and walking out of the office. I passed his men outside and made my exit into the night.

* * *

**Three days later**

Alex exited an Italian restaurant with his wife and 3 armed security guards. They were all wearing body armor and judging by the way they carried themselves the way they moved two of them were ex Navy Seals and the other an Army Ranger. All extremely well trained and aware of their surroundings. If I am going to do this it will be best to get him away from his security. They walked to a black ford Explorer and entered the vehicle.

"I just don't understand why we have to constantly be followed around by these brutes. Why cant we just ever have a night to ourselves?" Alex's wife asked.

"Do you like the life we live?" Alex asked her in return.

"Of course but-" She began to say before he cut her off.

"But nothing just shut the fuck up and look pretty. I am doing this for us, for you, you ungrateful bitch." Alex said cutting her off.

I turned off the remote bug I planted in the SUV when they were in the restaurant. I then headed to Alex's home where they were heading at the moment. Once there I pulled my rifle from my trunk and began watching the group at their house. They all walked inside of the house and split up from there. I peered in through each of the windows until I spotted Alex and his wife in their bedroom. I don't have a bug planted in the house but from what I can see they are having one hell of a heated argument. Alex raised his hand and smacked the young blonde. She hit the floor and disappeared from sight. Alex stood in front of the window yelling down at her and I contemplate putting a bullet in him right now but that would set off too many alarms. For now unless he really pushes it all I can do is watch. After Alex seemed to calm down I decided to call it a night.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up early and went back to Alex's house. An hour later He and his security guards walked out to their SUV and pulled away. I thought about following them but decided to take a different tactic today. I watched for another hour and Alex's wife walked out to her Mercedes and took off. I packed my rifle into the trunk and followed her away from the house. She drove for nearly twenty minutes before she pulled into a shopping center. She walked into a clothing store and I pulled in a few parking spots away from her.

I walked into the store and walked to the Men's section but stayed within eye sight. She picked out a few articles of clothing and walked into a dressing room. She exited after trying them on and put a two of the items back before continuing her shopping. I am getting no information like this. Time to meet her.

"Excuse me mam." I said getting her attention.

"Hello." She said turning to face me and smiling. The left side of her face still slightly red from the night before.

"I normally wouldn't ask but I have a business dinner tonight with some very important clients and you look like you normally dress to impress. I was hoping you could help me out, I have no idea what to wear." I lied but her smile only grew.

"I was thinking about this one." I said holding out a black pinstriped suit I grabbed quickly on my way over.

"Oh god no. What are you a 1930s gangster. You really do need help don't you?" She asked me but didn't seem to mind helping.

"Yea I guess I do. I am new to the business and I need to make a great impression with the prospective investors." I lied again.

"Lets see you look like a 38 long and 36 inch inseam. Here take this one." She said handing me an all black suit.

I took it and walked into a dressing room. I tried the suit on, I walked out a minute later where she stood waiting. "Yes or no?" I asked.

"No not at all sorry for suggesting that. You look like you are going to a funeral. Here I picked this one up while you were changing." She said handing over a charcoal grey suit.

I walked in and put it on. She has great taste, if I wore suits I would definitely buy this one. Hell I think I will buy it anyway and charge Marcus. "What do you think?" I asked emerging from the room again.

"Yes that one looks amazing on you." She said and her eyes lit up seeing me.

"Thank you, I would have been completely lost without you." I said giving her my warmest smile.

"No problem, good luck with your investors." She said before walking to pay for her own clothes.

"Let me repay your kindness. There is a Mediterranean restaurant around the corner." I offered and she turned back again.

"I am not hungry but thank you anyway." She said and I knew I couldn't just let her go.

"They have a bar what about a drink or two?" I then asked her.

"That sounds great. I don't get into vehicles with strangers though I will meet you there." She said and I smiled at her. I sensed no lying and I knew se would be there. She paid for her clothes and I paid for my suit. I paid more for that suit than I did for most of my guns. Then again I will be reimbursed for it.

I drove to the restaurant and walked in. I saw her sitting at the bar and I took the seat next to her. "I just realized I never got your name." I said extending my hand to her.

"Jessica Ray." She said taking my hand.

"Well Jessica I would like to thank you for being my saving grace. My name is Jason Woodbury. Now what are you drinking?" I then asked her.

"Apple Martini." She said and I gestured for the bartender.

"Hello, what can I get the two of you?" The bartender asked.

"Apple martini, and a grey goose martini." I said and he nodded before grabbing the vodka and making our drinks.

We made small talk and had a few drinks. I normally avoid alcohol while on the job as it affects my gifts but the job calls for it. She asked what my business meeting is about, I gave her a bullshit line about opening a hotel and she told me she is a trophy wife. My words not hers.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your face? I couldn't help but notice that it is a little red." I asked and she turned her face away from me slightly.

"I fell last night. I am clumsy and heels make it worse." She lied but I decided to let it go.

"What does your husband do for a living?" I then asked and she seemed a little nervous to talk about it but she continued anyway.

"Casino owner." She said softly.

"That sounds like an entertaining life." I said and she just shrugged. "You don't like it?" I asked after seeing her expression.

"Financially its great but it makes Alex paranoid. He has live in security guards that follow him wherever he goes. We have no privacy. On top of the guards he has changed since he started the casino. He barely looks at me anymore. I am just a piece of arm candy to him. He has become mean lately." She explained and now she is beginning to open up.

"Heels huh?" I asked her and she looked down at her drink.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"It sure is. I am sorry I shouldn't have asked, its none of my business. Im gonna leave, enjoy the rest of your day." I then said getting up from my seat.

"Jason wait." She said and began to follow me out of the restaurant. "As I said Alex barely looks at me anymore, what do you say we go back to your place and continue this there?" She asked but I am not one for mixing business with pleasure.

"I cant I am sorry. I do not sleep with married women but I have a feeling things will start to look up for you soon. Goodbye Jessica." I then said before getting into my car and pulling out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Three days later**

"Hello?" Marcus answered the phone I gave him.

"Hello Marcus." I said and noticed the grogginess in his voice.

"Bullet, its 3 A.M. Was it really necessary to call me this late?" He asked.

"Probably not." I said from the doorway to his bedroom. He tried to jump up and fell out of the bed. "Wow you are way too nervous around me."

"How did you sneak past my security?" He asked as he got up from the ground.

"I didn't sneak past them." I said coolly.

"You killed them, they are good men with families?" He asked fearfully.

"No they are tied up downstairs." I answered him before turning on his light.

"So why give me the phone if you were planning on just showing up here?" He asked and I sighed.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, you ask too many questions. But you still have not asked the one you care the most about." I said and he looked confused. "Yes Marcus I will take on your contract but you owe me an extra 5 grand for a suit." I said and he just nodded.

"Is there anything else?" He asked and I walked out.

"Get some sleep." I said from down the hall.

* * *

**Eight days later**

"Marcus Its good to see you." I said as Marcus walked into his office and jumped at the sight of me sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" He asked nervously. "And how did you get in?"

"Getting in was easy your security is atrocious." I answered nonchalantly. "Speaking of which you have members of your security staff zip tied in the storage room there." I then said pointing to a door in his office.

"Bullet you can not keep hurting my security." He said as he opened the door and saw the unconscious men.

"They attacked me first. All I did was make my way to your office. If you would have given me clearance we could have avoided this situation and this conversation. It really is a waste of time. What's not a waste of time is you giving me the money you owe me." I said pulling a knife out of my pocket and cutting an apple I had taken from the kitchen on my way here.

"The job is done?" He asked in disbelief so I turned on the television against the wall and changed it from the security camera feed to the local news.

"A well respected casino owner was murdered tonight. A single bullet fired from an unknown location brought down a respected member of our city. One eye witness saw the events unfold but has refused to comment on the situation." The news reporter said before I turned the television off again.

"You are every bit as good as I heard. Its money well spent thank you." Marcus said before gesturing for me to get up from his seat. He then removed a painting from the wall revealing a built in safe. "Would you mind turning around?" He asked as he did not want me to see the combination.

"No need its unlocked." I said casually.

"What... you?" He asked angrily.

"Relax I didn't take anything but you would be surprised how many people try to stiff me after I complete my contract. I was just making sure you had the money." I then said and he opened the safe and began pulling out stacks of wrapped hundred dollar bills.

"There half a million." He said handing me a bag full of the money.

"What about my five grand for the suit?" I asked angrily.

"Here there is a little extra for any other expenses as well." He said handing me another ten thousand.

"Appreciate it. Now you tell no one about me. This transaction never happened." I am not in this for the fame after all. To be honest I am not in it for the money either, I live in a town full of drug addicts and criminals. I do this to rid the world of evil one asshole at a time, but guns ammo and the latest tech are not cheap. Now back to Michigan.

* * *

**Three months later**

I have not had a job in quite a while which is fine by me, I don't like the job but it is all I know and it pays well. I left the city to train and keep my skills sharp. I traveled to northern Michigan into a forest to hunt. Animals are sharp, they have excellent hearing and can smell humans from far off so who better to help me keep myself in top condition than a deer or two.

I drove home and suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and use the retinal scanner I had installed onto it to unlock the device. Suddenly sounds of someone creeping through my apartment begin to fill my ears. Someone has made a bad mistake. If there is one thing I hate it is for my personal space to be invaded. It puts me on edge especially when there is someone good enough to bypass my security measures and get into my apartment. Now not only is someone in my place but they may have access to my weapons and other secrets of mine. I have my files located on my laptop with security that would put the pentagon to shame but I have no idea who I am dealing with at the moment.

I get back to the city a few blocks from my apartment. I spot another apartment complex that gives me a clear line of sight into my window. I always keep my shades drawn but luckily I brought my infrared scope with me. I climb the fire escape to the complex I am at and retrieve my rifle from my back. I aim down the sight and see a body sitting on my sofa. Not moving, not looking for anything just sitting. I put my rifle away and decide to deal with this potential threat face to face. I creep through alleyways making my way back to complex and climb the fire escape to my floor. I use my phone to electronically unlock the bulletproof window and I pull a flashbang grenade from my pocket. I Pull the pin and quickly toss it inside before fully opening the window and jumping through tackling my visitor.

"Damn it bullet, a flashbang seriously? I cant see, you asshole." A familiar face said while trying to rub her eyes and I placed my pistol back in its holster.

"What the hell were you thinking Natasha? Do you know I almost killed you from a few blocks away. What makes you think its ok to break into my apartment?" I asked angrily as I pulled her to her feet.

"I knocked but you weren't home." She raid still rubbing her eyes and trying to get her bearings.

"So instead of leaving like a normal person you decide to break into a booby trapped apartment. You could have gotten yourself killed just coming in here." I said as I sat her back on the sofa.

"Oh the claymore. Don't worry I disarmed it." Natasha said as she opened her eyes again.

"Obviously. Why are you here?" I asked her as I went and got her a wet washcloth to place over her eyes.

"Fury sent me." She said as she laid back and placed the cloth over her face.

"Bullshit. He knows better after he kidnapped me last time." I told her after sensing her lie.

"You mean the time you broke out of the helicarrier holding cell, incapacitated iron man, stole a parachute, threatened to take fury's other eye for your trophy case, and leapt off of the carrier to do a 30,000 foot freefall without any oxygen?" She asked and I smiled at the memory.

"Yea well he sent the hulk to capture me all because he wanted to recruit me. Everything I did was justified. He is lucky I only threatened his eye." I said thankful that it was Bruce and not The Hulk I came across when I made my escape.

"Ok well you are right fury didn't send me." She then said as she removed the washcloth. Her eyes were still red but she was getting her vision back.

"So why are you here?" I asked confused now.

"I came here to let you know there is a price on your head." She said and I just smirked.

"Let me guess you were offered the contract?" I asked and she just nodded.

"So why not fulfill it?" I then asked.

"And sign my own death certificate. No thanks. Wade was also offered the contract." She said and I smiled.

"How is the merc with a mouth?" I asked amused after our last encounter.

"Pissed that you cut his arm off and beat him with it. But he is not taking the contract either." She replied.

"Its not like wade to refuse a job." I then said a little shocked.

"As angry as he was, he has a lot of respect for you. You are one of the only ones if not the only one to ever get the better of him." She then said.

"Well I appreciate you letting me know. Do you know who put the hit out?" I then asked.

"No I have tried using S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to find out but whoever it is, is good at covering their tracks." She explained and I have an idea who it is.

"Well thanks Natasha but you should leave." I then said getting up and walking to the door to open it for her.

"This late in a city like this. All of the drug addicts and criminals, a girl like me just isn't safe." She said walking toward me.

"Something tells me you can handle it. You and me had our run Natasha. How is Clint by the way?" I then asked her.

"Recovering from a bullet wound." She stated and I smirked.

"Good, it took me a week to dig the shards of his frag arrow out of me." I replied.

"You nearly blew me up, you blinded me, you tackled me, and you put a gun in my face. The least you can do is fuck me for old times sake." She said as she pressed her tight black leather clad body against mine and ran her hand over the quickly appearing bulge in my pants.

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I do owe you an apology." I said as I placed each of my hands just below her ass and picked her up off of the ground.

"You better make it a good one. I don't know if I can forgive you otherwise." She whispered in my ear as I walked with her to my bedroom.

"Thanks Bullet, your always a good time." She said after we finished before she rolled out of my bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Shit Natasha, We didn't use a condom." I said after realizing I got lost in the moment.

"I will pick up a pill don't worry about it. See ya later Bullet." She then said before walking out of my bedroom.

I rolled onto my back until I heard my apartment door shut. I grabbed my phone and locked the door remotely. I got out of bed rewired the claymore trap Natasha disarmed and went back to my bed to call it a night. A very relaxing night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xavier's Institute for higher learning.**

"Any Luck finding the newest prospect Wheels?" Logan asked leaning against the wall of the sub basement as Charles exited Cerebro.

"None, it is proving to be quite a task nailing down a location for him." Charles answered wheeling past him and towards the Elevator.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this." Logan said rather gruffly.

"As you know finding a mutant with Cerebro works much easier when they use their powers. And it works much better when they are powerful mutants. It is not very difficult when using it to find dangerous mutants or children who do not have a handle on their powers but this man is only a low level beta mutant and seems to have complete control of himself." Charles said rubbing his temples after his rigorous session in Cerebro.

"If he is not very powerful then why work so hard to find him?" Logan asked confused as Charles had been spending hours everyday for the past two weeks to locate this mutant.

"His mutation itself is not very powerful but the way he is able to use it. could make him a very valuable asset to the X-men." Charles said as they exited the elevator and made their way through the students filling the halls after dinner ended.

"What exactly is his mutation Chuck? Especially seeing as how I will most likely be the one going to pick him up." Logan asked walking side by side with the brilliant telepath.

"His Mutation is unlike anything I have ever seen. I am unsure of its exact capabilities or what ways he has discovered to use them but from what I can tell his Gifts allow his brain to function much faster than any other person or Mutant on the planet. He is able to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at an incredible rate." Charles explained and Logan scratched his head in thought.

"I could see how that could be useful to have around, or possibly dangerous." Logan then responded and Charles looked up at him briefly.

"I seem to remember the same thing being said about a certain other mutant not long ago." Charles responded with a slight chuckle.

"And that proved to be right on the money on more than one occasion." Logan countered with a smirk.

"Yes it certainly has but it has proved to be beneficial more often than not. Do not doubt yourself Logan you have become a valued member of the X-men and we are glad to have you. At least most of us." Charles said as he Noticed Logan seeing Scott with Jean and eliciting a low growl.

* * *

**Detroit, Michigan**

I sat at a bar throwing back double shots of whiskey trying to clear my head. Alcohol seems to clear some space at least temporarily. As much information makes its way into my head every day I am surprised I have not developed an aneurism by now. Actually I am not surprised as I know aneurisms are often hereditary or caused by other acquired diseases, and result from a weakened blood vessel wall. Just a little nugget of information that has made its way into my head 3 years 2 months 9 days and four hours ago. I Will have that information until the day I die although I will never need it, I have no intention of becoming a doctor. Alcohol seems to at least numb the onslaught of information and sometimes I get so stressed out I think I may have a heart attack. That one can actually be caused by stress as when your body gets stressed it produces cholesterol to keep your body lubed up as your body believes it will get physical. When your body does not get physical to wear off the cholesterol build up the cholesterol then lines your arteries. Another piece of information. I really need another drink. Sometimes I wish I could just forget this stuff.

"Hey honey, you look like you could use some company." A Blonde woman said as she sat down on the bar stool next to me.

"No thanks." I said trying not to sound rude but I am nowhere near drunk enough and my mutation is registering the smell of the alcohol on her breath to be that of a blood alcohol content much higher than the legal limit for an average woman of her size.

"Don't be like that baby, I can show you a real good time." She said before sliding her hand up my leg. "Oh is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" She then asked and now I am getting frustrated.

"Its a gun." I replied lifting my shirt to show her the chrome slide and black leather grip. "Now get away from me whore." I then said a little more rude as she didn't take the hint the first time.

"Asshole!" She yelled as she got up from the bar and walked away in a hurry.

I then gestured for the bartender to pour me another shot and went back to drinking. I should have known that my luck is not good enough that telling the girl to leave would be the end of it. I heard a few foot steps approaching from behind me and I sighed in frustration.

"Hey dickhead, I think you owe my friend over there an apology." A man said and glancing at the reflection in my glass I could see three men behind me.

"I tried being nice to your friend but she didn't want accept nice. I will give you the same option. Leave me alone and you wont get hurt. I would much rather see you go back to what you were doing than ending up in a hospital." I said without turning around.

"We ain't goin nowhere until you apologize to the girl." The young punk stated bravely.

"You are not going anywhere." I corrected. "Don't they teach you kids anything in school. Look just go back to doing whatever it is you were doing. I really do not wish to hurt you." I then said again and I could see the kid's reflection in my beer bottle cocking his hand back.

He swung a right hand and I moved my head to the side causing him to hit the bar. Judging by the blood and the crunching sound I heard along with the pained scream he let out it was not very hard to tell he has a broken hand.  
I swung my barstool around without getting up and he was across the room holding his hand. One of his friends cocked a pool cue he held in his hand and swung it at me. I ducked it and he followed through with the swing hitting the third man in the head and knocking him unconscious he quickly dropped the pool cue and pulled a gun from his waistband. My mutation quickly began to register things about the weapon. Where he was pointing it, the angle in which he was holding it telling me the trajectory of the bullet and that if fired will hit me in my left cheek, the length of his fingers and the angle at which his trigger finger was bent telling me exactly how much pressure he currently had on the trigger, and the make and model of the gun telling me how much pressure is needed before it will fire. Just as he began to apply more pressure I dropped to the ground causing the bullet to miss me. I kicked in his left thigh just above the knee and he fell to the ground I grabbed the hand holding the gun and placed my finger over his. I bent his arm up and held the gun underneath his chin.

"Now I told you to leave. You should have listened and we could have avoided this whole situation. I am going to take my finger off of this trigger and I want you to do the same, ok?" I asked calmly.

"Ye ye ye yes." He stuttered scared for his life. I removed my finger from the trigger and he let go of the gun all together.

"I am taking this with me, do you have a problem with that?" I asked him and then I noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants. "Apparently you don't. Now your leg will regain feeling in roughly 79 seconds I just struck a nerve, when it does you will get your friends to a hospital. One will need a cast and the other will awaken with one hell of a headache but most like just a concussion. Be that as it may he should still get it checked out." I explained before getting to my feet tucking the pistol in my waistband and gesturing for the bartender to pour me another shot.

"Thank you sir. Those kids come in here all the time causing trouble and every time I ask them to leave they pull that gun on me." He said waving my money away when I offered it to him.

"Well since you wont take my money how about this?" I said taking the gun out and setting it on the bar in front of him.

"No thanks I don't like firearms." He replied and I just chuckled.

"A bar owner in this city and you don't have a gun. You know you could have gotten those boys out of here and avoided all of this a long time ago with one." I said sliding it closer to him. "Just be careful with that. Maybe take it to a range tomorrow and get some practice in." I said taking my last drink before I call it a night.

I head back to my apartment and sit down on my sofa eager to kick my feet up and relax after such a long day. Just as I am begging to enjoy the silence my phone rings, another damn job.

"No names, You got my number I assume you know my rate and that it is non negotiable. I will contact you on a time and date of my choosing we will discuss further matters there." I said before hanging the phone up and making a phone call to my business associate.

"I just got a job." I said quickly when I heard him pick up on the other end of the line.

"Yes a man named Hunter Brawn. Location Beverly Hills, California. Do you need anything else?" He asked although he knew I more than likely would not.

"No I will figure everything else out on my end. Thanks." I said before hanging up the phone doing a quick search and heading to bed for the night.

I woke up the next morning with a text message giving me a name which I already had, a family tree, and a home address. Looks like I am going to Beverly hills. I put in a call to the nearest delivery service and gave them the measurements for some boxes I would need to ship I then made a phone call and luckily there us a flight departing from the Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport and landing at the Burbank airport outside of Los Angeles. After picking up the boxes I packed the weapons I would be taking and dropped the back off at the company I picked the boxes up from with an address to a hotel I called and rented a room from. After setting up all of my arrangements it is off to California. At least the warmth will be welcomed. I do not like the cold but after calculating everything I needed when looking for a place to stay Detroit seemed the least likely for me to be discovered in. I try to avoid real large thriving cities. Making the money I do, most would expect me to stay in a beautiful place and at least Detroit throws them off my scent. Most of them anyway.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for higher learning**

*Logan, Scott. Can the two of you meet me at the blackbird?* Charles asked telepathically from the sub basement hangar that housed the jet.

Shortly later the gruff Canadian and the leader of the X-men entered the hangar to see Charles next to the jet with a warm smile on his face.

"What's the deal Chuck?" Logan asked through a rough raspier than usual voice, red eyes and his hair even wilder than most are used to seeing.

"You have a mission for us Charles?" Scott asked a little too excitedly for 8 A.M.

"Eager to get started kissing ass are we?" Logan smirked and Scott glared through his ruby tinted glasses at the man he has come to despise and respect at the same time.

"Can we not start this today?" Charles asked frustrated at the constant bickering between the pair. "Cerebro has Located the Mutant we have been searching for and the three of us will be heading to California to meet him." Charles explained happy that he finally got a lock on the mutant.

The men entered the jet and Scott began firing up the thrusters. The basketball court slid open revealing the hidden Jet Hangar and the jet then lifted up into the morning sky.

"So Professor I thought you have been having trouble Locating this mutant, how did you get a lock on him?" Scott asked as the Jet lurched forward at a high speed.

"His Mutation is one of the mind, often with mutation as such it can become very overwhelming and the distress results in a Mutant signature. It is much smaller than A mutant using their powers but it is there all the same. Jean was running a late session with Cerebro when she picked up the signature. He was in Detroit last night but after doing some digging this morning we found that he I on a plane to The Burbank Airport as we speak." Charles explained to the two men.

"And we are going to intercept him there?" Logan asked hoping that wasn't the case as he always gets hassled by airport security.

"No The process of travelling can be taxing enough we will give him some time to adjust and get over his jet lag before approaching him. You both have seen how dangerous dealing with a possible unwilling mutant can be under the wrong circumstances." Charles then said.

"You said his mutation is in his mind, apart from that he is barely a beta, how dangerous can he be Charles?" Scott asked concern edging into his voice.

"Come on boy scout you cant be that stupid. Look at mutants like mastermind or Emma frost. Sure they are powerful but you have seen what mutations of the mind are capable of." Logan said causing scott to cringe at the nickname Logan used for him.

"You are correct Logan we should not underestimate this mutant." Charles said and then got quiet again.

"There is something you are not telling us Charles." Logan said picking up on Charles' uneasiness. "What is so special about this mutant that we are even wasting out time?" Logan then asked.

"You are right again Logan. This Mutant as Low as his mutation is found a way to escape a shield helicarrier make his way past all of the shield agents shoot hawkeye and shoot a bullet through Tony Starks bulletproof Iron man suit injuring him as well before threatening Nick Fury and jumping off of the helicarrier at 33'000 feet. There is no plausible way that any normal Mutant could have accomplished such a feat." Charles explained to the two and Logan smiled after hearing the explanation.

"Threatened Fury huh, and shot Stark. Please tell me we are going to give him a medal or at least let me buy him a beer." Logan said chuckling.

"This is not the time to joke Logan. Any man capable of something like that could be extremely dangerous and we need to proceed with caution." Scott said angry that Logan would joke about something like this.

"Calm down one eye. What did that stick get twisted in that ass of yours?" Logan asked through a snarl.

"Fuck you Logan." Scott countered.

"Enough!" Charles shouted. "Scott is right Logan we must treat this as any other mission, we Have no idea the full capabilities of the man we are looking for or what exactly we are getting into." Charles then said calming his voice.

* * *

**Beverly hills, California**

California is much better than Las Vegas but I have been to nicer places. I got to go to Tahiti for a job 5 years ago that was a beautiful place. California is a sloppy mess of a place by comparison but it is much better than Detroit. I checked into my hotel and thought about relaxing for a while but there is work to be done. First I need to meet up with Hunter brawn and get the details on my Job. I made my way into Beverly hills from the hotel just outside of the city and drove past the street my client lives on. I parked my car a few streets away and made my way on foot. After sneaking past the security guard of the gated community I snuck around the house after Noticing 3 men sitting in the entertainment room I went to the back door picked the lock and made my way inside. I crept through the house and began making my way toward the entertainment room when suddenly a cold metal object which felt very similar to a gun barrel was pressed against my head. I threw an elbow back and hit the person in the sternum before turning disarming him flipping the safety off and pulling the gun on him. I grabbed his arm, spun him around and wrapped an arm around his throat while pointing the gun at another man who had his pistol drawn as well. I fired a quick shot hitting the mans gun causing him to drop it to the ground when suddenly I heard the third man laugh from the doorway to the dining room.

"Bullet I presume, Your reputation proceeds you." He said leaning against the doorway. "I would appreciate it if you would let Molokai go." He then said and I smirked.

"Molokai tried to kill me, I do not take kindly to such actions." I said calmly. "However I understand that I am in your home and he is here to defend you at any cost. You should train your men better though he did point a gun to my head with the safety still engaged." I then said letting the man go and handing him his gun back.

"Would you mind if I ask how you got into my home without setting off my security system?" He asked and I smirked again.

"Your security is a joke, your home security system and your men." I then said looking to the man still shaking his hand that was holding the gun when I shot it.

"You misunderstand these are not security guards of mine just business associates. I would like you to meet Reno and Molokai." Hunter introduced the two fuck ups.

"We are not going to become friends. I am here for a job and then we go our separate ways without ever speaking again. Do I make myself clear?" I asked letting them know I am strictly there for business.

"Of course, silly me. What do you say we head to the den to discuss matters further?" He then asked and I gestured for him to lead the way. As we walked through the home I noticed that he clearly has money but isn't extremely worried about protecting it as much as most of the clients I meet.

"Would you like a glass of Scotch?" Hunter asked me and I waved the offer away.

"No thank you, I do not drink while I work." I politely refused.

"A true professional, You Bullet are the last of a dying breed." Hunter said before pouring himself a glass and taking a swig of it. "Please take a seat." He then said gesturing towards a leather sofa.

"I do not plan to be here long. Why don't you tell me who you want gone." I said eager to get this over with. I have met some bad people in my time but there was a cold merciless side of this man that made me feel uncomfortable. Most of my clients are not very good people but they have families and lives and some sense of humanity, Hunter just screamed calculated psychopath. The sooner I distance myself from him the better.

"Straight to the point then. I want you to kill a man named Cheung lee." He said and it has been a while since the last time I killed a Chinese man, a leader of a triad gang. "He is costing me a lot of money and I need him dealt with but make it look like an accident." He then added.

"I make no guarantee's I will look into the man and I will make a judgment. I will let you know whether or not I choose to take this contract. I will contact you in anywhere from two days to two weeks and let you know of my decision. You never saw me today, you got that?" I asked and he nodded.

"I understand how anonymity is required in your line of business I will speak to no one about this." Hunter said and I looked to the other two men.

"That goes for the two of you as well." I then told them before walking back out of the den and out of the front door.

* * *

**The next day**

I followed the Lee family and watched as Cheung dropped off a young girl at a gymnastics studio before continuing his drive. I followed from four car lengths back and kept an eye on the man. He came to a stop at a building in the city limits and he walked inside carrying a black laptop bag. After doing some research I found that he programs software for large corporations and makes a comfortable living doing it. He has a wife and a daughter. So far I have seen nothing that makes this guy a bad person. I guess I will continue to follow him after he leaves here. I will plant some bugs later and get some info from him as time passes.

Cheung Lee left the company he was currently working with and walked back to his car. I proceeded to follow him again only for him to pick up his daughter again. They went back home and I went back to enjoying the quiet with a pair of binoculars until something happens. Still nothing so far but an ordinary family.

6 P.M. rolled around before anything happened and then a car pulled up. I noticed another young girl in the driver seat. Cheung Lee's daughter, Jubilee if the family tree was correct left the house and got into the car. I contemplated following them to see if I could find out anything but then decided against it.

The night progressed further, Jubilee had come home and the family had already headed to bed along with most other people in the neighborhood. I walked down the street so that I would not wind up getting caught sneaking through yards and jumping fences. I approached the Lee's car and picked the door lock. I quickly removed the center console and planted a bug before putting it back in place like it had never been removed at all.

* * *

**Three days later**

The past couple days have drug on extremely slow. I have been watching and listening to this family nonstop but they are clean. Cheung Lee works hard to support his family in a completely legit business. Jubilee is a bit of a mall rat but other than that she is a good kid. They are living the American dream and I am having trouble figuring out why someone would want Cheung Lee dead. There has got to be something. I will tap their phones and home next someone is bound to slip up and reveal something. Maybe I should look into Jubilee she is young and naïve maybe I can get her to let something slip about her father.

That evening I followed her into the mall and kept my distance so that she would not notice me. I waited for an opportunity to approach her when suddenly she took off running out of the store. I looked around and saw her friend being held by a mall cop. I took off running after Jubilee she was difficult to keep up with she was extremely fast and agile.

"Stupid girl." I said to myself as I noticed her run down an alley that happened to be a dead end with two mall cops right on her heels. I began rounding the corner to intervene when suddenly a bright flash and a loud explosion occurred. I shielded my eyes and yanked the security guards out of harms way. The explosion caused bricks from the buildings on either side to fall directly toward Jubilee and I ran back in. I threw myself on top of her taking the brunt of the few bricks. I then grabbed Jubilee's hand and helped her to her feet we ran back out of the alleyway and down the street with more security guards onto us. Jubilee stayed right behind me as we continued to run. We cut through another alley and came out where I parked my car. I opened the door for Jubilee and she jumped inside. I walked around and got in the driver side before driving off casually.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly looking at her for any cuts or bruises.

"No did you see what I did?" She asked incredulously.

"Kind of but not the whole thing. You are a Mutant Jubilee. It means that you have an X gene in your DNA strand and it chose tonight to manifest." I explained calmly hoping she would calm as well she is a little shaken up and considering the events that just took place that is understandable for such a young girl.

"I know what it means I am not an idiot." She said and I chuckled.

"You are right, I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't be aware." I said laughing at the fire she just showed.

"Why me, why now. I have a gymnastics competition tomorrow, they will never let me compete now." She said and I just laughed more.

"Everything that just happened and you are concerned with a gymnastics competition?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Gymnastics are my life have been since I was a kid if you are going to laugh at me then pull over and let me out." She said and I immediately stopped laughing.

"You Shouldn't accept rides from strangers as it is." I said calmly thinking it wouldn't be right to pry into her life at the moment given everything she has gone through.

"Your right, pull over." She said and I obliged. "Thank you for helping me." She then said before walking off into the night and I couldn't help but admire the fire she had within her.

* * *

**The next day**

I sat in a crowd watching gymnast after gymnast perform for judges and I wasn't impressed. I was growing bored watching the competition when the girl I came to see was called to the mat. She began her routine and my gaze drew to her like a moth to a flame. The way she moved was so fluid. The way she connected her flips and spins were incredibly complex but seamless. The confidence she showed on the mat was far from the scared worried girl I met last night. I have never seen anyone move with such grace and beauty before and I couldn't help but look on. I swear if she doesn't win this I may kill the judges.

"Wait... Jason did you just say beauty?" I asked myself. She is a young girl that's creepy. Well I guess she is eighteen so maybe its not so creepy. But still you may be killing her father you cant think like that.

The judges announced the scores and I stood up and began clapping when Jubilee received near perfect scores. Suddenly I realized I was the only person standing and I drew stares from everyone in the room including Jubilee. I sat back down but continued my cheering. The competition ended and I made my way back outside to my rental car. I unlocked the car and opened the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" Jubilee asked and I turned to face her.

"No I have not. I was driving by and I saw you on your way in. I decided that after laughing about the competition last night that maybe I should check it out for myself. You did great congratulations." I then said before turning back to my car.

"Is that it. You come and spy on me and then you just leave?" She asked and now I am confused.

"What else is there?" I asked in return.

"You could tell me your name." She then said and I sat stunned for a second.

"Why would you want to know my name, for all you know I was following you. I could be a crazy stalker who wants nothing more than to murder you." I replied and she laughed.

"If you wanted to murder me you could have done it last night, instead you stopped the car and let me out when I asked. You made no attempt to stop me or even talk me into staying in the car with you." She said and I smiled. She is braver than most although its not necessarily a good thing it is refreshing.

"My name is Jason Woodbury." I replied and she smiled.

"Jubilation Lee but you can call me Jubilee, everyone does." She extended her hand and I accepted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jubilee but sadly I have some business to attend to." I said before getting into the rental car and starting the engine.

The Lee family is not a bad family, Cheung is not a bad man. I can not go through with this. Its time to go see Hunter and tell him the hit is off.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to take this time to thank all of my readers. I am aware that I have not done that yet and for that I apologize. I have been so caught up in writing that I did not even think about it. Without you I would not be doing this so thank all of you. Please review and let me know what you think I am always interested in your opinions.

* * *

**Beverly Hills California**

I drove toward Hunters house and parked a few streets away. Once again I snuck into the gated community and through backyards and over fences until I reached my destination. He upgraded his security system since the last time but nothing I cant bypass easily. He should really just spend the extra money on something a little more high tech. I didn't bother with the back door this time and instead opened his front door with the bump key I came back and made after my first visit. I walked in and after realizing no one was home I decided to give Hunter a call.

"This better be good." He said angrily from the other end of the line.

"Get home now, I am sitting on our sofa and I do not like to wait." I said and hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later the front door opened. I stood up from the leather sofa and walked out to meet Hunter. Too bad for him I have some bad news.

"Ahh Bullet I assume you have made a decision?" Hunter asked through a toothy grin.

"I have but you will be disappointed. I am refusing your contract and I am here to inform you that Mr. Lee is to remain unharmed. He is a well respected member of his community and a family man and an overall good person. I do not know the full reason for you wanting him dead but I suggest you get over it and move on." I said and his grin turned to a frown.

"I am sorry to hear that Bullet but you are too late. You see much like yourself I am not a patient man. I grew tired of waiting and put another plan into motion. As we speak Cheung Lee is on his way to the hospital in critical condition they are afraid he is not going to make it." Hunter responded with an evil glare.

"I didn't say another word but rushed from the house and immediately pulled my phone from my back pocket. I pulled up the tracker and locked on the signal to the bug I placed in Cheung Lee's car. I ran back to my rental car and jumped in quickly before speeding off in the direction the tracker led me to. I sped through traffic in a hurry to get there, not that there is anything I can do, the wreck already happened. I arrived at the wreck to see the car mangled beyond any hope of it being repaired. The whole front end was smashed in the window was broken out and judging by the pool of blood in the middle of the road that the police were trying to keep onlookers from seeing Cheung Lee was thrown from the car. The SUV that he hit was in bad condition as well but the driver seemed to be fine. I got back into my car and turned around. I turned on the listening device to see if I could gather any more information about the wreck. It was nothing but police telling onlookers to back away from the scene of the accident. I will keep the bug on for now but from what I have seen I believe I already know what caused the Wreck. There were no signs of skid marks or any other attempt to stop from Cheung Lee's car it seems to me his brake lines were cut. I already have a pretty good idea exactly who it was that did it. Reno, and Molokai, fucking amateurs. Unfortunately amateurs or not the may have gotten the job done. Police are not stupid they will realize this was no accident ad they will look into what happened. I am sure some rookies like the two idiots left some evidence behind pointing right to them. Not much I can do right now time to retire to my hotel.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up the next morning and turned on the television something I rarely did as it always filled my head with information I don't care to know. A few minutes into the Local news and a story caught my attention.

"A local man taken the emergency room yesterday in critical condition due to a traffic collision has been pronounced dead this morning from injuries received. The Woman in the car with the driver was pronounced dead at the scene." A news reporter said and I can only Imagine what Jubilee is going through, it must be extremely rough on her.

I activated the bug that was inside of the car and played back some of what it recorded until a conversation got my attention.

"Have you found anything that may have caused the crash yesterday? We have two dead bodies on our hands and you know as well as I do it was no accident." A man asked someone else in the room.

"Nothing yet, I will let you know the moment I find something." The second voice replied.

"Why didn't you tell him?" A third man then asked the second after the first left.

"Because I am being paid not to. If you know what is good for you, you will keep it a secret too." The second man then said and I threw the phone angrily, Its not often that I get angry but I felt like smashing something. Too bad my phone could get shot and not suffer a scratch.

I turned off the television and the bug I planted in the car and headed out to get some fresh air. I drove to a local park determined to get some peace and quiet. It was early enough in the morning that very few people were out. I pulled up and parked and began to get out of the car when I saw the last people I expected to see. Hunter, Reno and Molokai were sitting on a bench obviously discussing something. I walked to my trunk and grabbed the rifle I sent to myself at the hotel. I walked toward a tree line and entered the wooded area. I made sure I stayed out of sight and climbed into a tree to get a good vantage point. I put the rifle to my shoulder and looked through the sight until I fixed Hunter's forehead into the crosshairs of the optic. I took a deep breath and made a measurement of the distance between each of the three men so I could quickly take out all three of them. My finger began to tense on the trigger when suddenly I heard a voice. Normally I am much more aware I should have known the man was present.

"Forgive me but I do not think that is the way." The man said and I lowered my rifle before looking down at the man in his wheel chair.

"Yea I believe it is. If you are a little squeamish and do not wish to see what is about to happen then I suggest you don't look." I said and he didn't even turn away.

"My name Is Charles Xavier, I think we should talk." He responded calmly.

"So talk Charles, I am not stopping you." I replied lifting the rifle back up and sighting in Hunter again.

"I represent a group of Mutants known as the X-men and I would like to extend to you an offer to join us. We help to defend the Mutant and Human population from threats whether they are Mutant, Human or others." He said and I chuckled.

"Go sell your bullshit to someone else. You are not the first to reach out to me. First Shield, they kidnapped me but I made sure they would not attempt such an act again, and then some Asshole that called himself Magneto, he was not very friendly either but he received punishment for his rudeness. What is your game plan? Do you plan to attack me because I have to tell you Charles that will not end well for you." I said taking a deep breath. "Tell your men to be on high alert because what you say next could be your last words." I then said noticing the way Charles held up his hand to stop an approaching team.

"You are clever but I did not bring them along to attack you. They are merely standing by incase things should turn out for the worst." Charles explained keeping his breathing and voice calm to show me he was no threat. "While I realize there are casualties in every battle I do not believe in killing in cold blood." He then said turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Its not cold blood." I explained but lowered the rifle again trying to figure out why this man has not left yet or called in his team.

"Revenge then?" He then asked.

"Try retribution." I answered.

"So you are punishing those men. What did they do to deserve such a fate if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"Long story." I responded finding the conversation amusing.

"I can pull the information from your head if that would make it easier for you." He suggested and I smirked.

"You are more than welcome to try." I said and he placed a finger to each of his temples.

"Aghhh!" He screamed in pain. "Scott, Logan stand down." He then said as I turned and trained my rifle on a muscular hairy man that came running through the trees followed by a taller leaner man with red sunglasses.

"My mind operates at too high of a speed for anyone else to comprehend. I shouldn't have done that I knew what would happen, I have had experience with a telepath once before. He wound up in a coma, you must be rather powerful to still be conscious." I said and he turned his head back to look at me.

"No matter the outcome of today I believe you can be a great ally in the fight for mutant rights and my offer will be there if you should change your mind. He said before turning with help from the man in the sunglasses. It was then that I recognized Logan.

"Hey feral, keep your ear to the ground." I then said and he looked up at me and let out a small growl before following the others from the woods. I lifted my rifle back up to end the lives of the three men at the park bench but they were gone.

"Damn it." I said audibly as I climbed down from the tree branch and began to make my way back to the rental car. Oh well they deserve something more up close and personal anyway. I can always track them down another time.

* * *

**Detroit Michigan 6 months later**

I have been doing a lot more jobs lately ridding the world of people that don't deserve to inhabit it. I never took much joy in my work but it pays extremely well and it is all I have known. Lately however I have been doing many more jobs and making myself much more accessible. I keep thinking about Jubilee and how happy she was and carefree while she was performing in her gymnastics competition and knowing the whole time that her parents died while on their way to watch her. That is why I have been taking more jobs, to rid the world of people like Hunter Brawn, maybe I can prevent another family from suffering the same fate. I keep thinking it will make me feel better punishing the evil but I still feel empty inside. I have never felt this way before but it seems like with every person I kill there are two more to take their place and I need to find another way. A full bottle of whiskey down and I feel numb but my mind is at ease. I picked up my phone and dialed a number I found when doing some research.

"Hello." The voice from the other end of the line answered.

"Charles, I do not know if you remember me but we met 6 months ago." I said and I didn't hear anything for a few seconds.

"Bullet, I am sorry but I do not know your real name?" He questioned.

"Neither do I. I forged some documentation and took the name Jason Woodbury but I would prefer it if you call me bullet. I was wondering if that offer is still on the table." I responded and he didn't hesitate in his reply this time.

"In fact it is. Does this mean you are going to take me up on it?" He questioned and I thought for a second.

"Its up in the air, I will come check out your facility and we will talk in person. Have a good night Charles." I responded and prepared to hang up.

"When shall I be expecting you?" He asked and I didn't really put much thought into it but I don't see anything against tomorrow morning.

"Tomorrow." I said and Hung up the phone before he could ask anything else. I packed up a few of my guns and a few other essentials before walking to my car and heading east toward New York City.

* * *

**West Chester County, New York**

1407 Graymalkin Lane, The Xavier Institute for higher learning. The old man forgot to mention that the facility the X-men trains at was a school but I did pick that up from the research I have done. I reached a large gate but saw no Buzzer or way to get in touch with someone inside. I drove through the night and I am getting in. The fence surrounded the whole multi hundred acre property so I decided to climb the fence. As I did a loud alarm began to blare. Automated turrets began to raise from the ground and Suddenly I heard a computerized voice.

"Stop where you are and Identify yourself." The computerized voice demanded.

"Bullet." I answered.

"Codename Bullet not recognized. Voice Identification not recognized." It said and the turrets pointed directly at me. Normally they wouldn't be much of a problem but the alcohol I have been drinking is limiting my brains functioning ability at the moment and I do not know if I will survive an attack right now.

"Jason Woodbury." I tried again.

"Name Not recognized, Voice identification not recognized." The voice said and suddenly the turrets opened fire. I quickly ran to avoid the bullets. Thankfully the turrets did not rotate as quickly as I was able to move but they were right behind me. I made a bee-line for the trees hoping to find some cover when suddenly another turret popped up from the ground directly in front of me. I dove over it and rolled back to my feet. Before it could turn and get a lock on me I was in the trees and the gunfire stopped. I pulled two pistols one from a holster on my hip and the second from a holster on my ankle. I quickly changed the mags in the guns to my explosive rounds. Time to fight fire with fire. I leaned out from behind a tree and focused on the location of the turrets barrel. I fired a round directly down the barrel and destroyed one of the turrets. I leapt out from cover and rand back across the lawn. Another turret popped up and I fired two more rounds one from each gun. One hit the turret itself but without an internal explosion in the barrel they did little damage. Shit I need to focus, my aim is off right now. The gun opened fire and I dove to the side firing another two rounds. One rang true and destroyed another turret. I ran toward the mansion institute itself before a turret mounted above the door on the building focused on me. I took aim and before I could fire a round it shut down. I thought I was in the clear when suddenly a bright flash of red light flew past my head. I turned and took aim directly at the source of the blast. The man with the red sunglasses from 6 months ago.

"That was a warning shot, Lower your guns." He demanded but I don't think I am going to take his advice.

"You wont get a warning shot, Lower your eyes." I countered and he turned a dial on the side of his visor.

"Snikt." I heard coming from the front door of the mansion and the hairy man from 6 months ago stood in a fighting stance brandishing 6 claws made of a metal I am very familiar with. Suddenly lightning streaked across the sky as a dark skinned woman with snow white hair flew down from a balcony on the third floor. I pointed one of guns at her figuring I could take her and the one named Scott out before The one named Logan could advance far enough to do any damage then I could take him hand to hand. Before anyone could react my guns were ripped from my hands by a redhead pressing her fingertips to either side of her head. I reached for the spare I kept tucked in my waistband at my back prepared for action.

"X-men stand down." Charles said as he wheeled out of the front door and past Logan. "Bullet, It has been a while since a single man has raised my security to a Defcon 2 status. I would like to apologize for the extreme measures taken but given what we do here we can never be too careful. Are you alright?" He then asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I am fine, it was actually quite fun. I haven't been tested like that in quite a while." I said as I withdrew my hand from my last remaining pistol.

"Fun huh." Logan grunted amused as he eased slightly and pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket.

"I wasn't planning on coming so early and I stopped at the gate but saw no way of getting in touch with anyone inside so I hopped the fence. I wasn't expecting what awaited me on the other side. Hell of a security setup you have here." I said taking in the people standing around. None of them seemed like much of a threat at a first glance but I knew as a team they could be dangerous, and one I knew to be extremely dangerous by himself.

"Yes it recognizes students and faculty here but seeing as how you are neither and I was not expecting you for at least a few hours I didn't have any visitors logged and it saw you as a threat." He explained and I just shook it off.

"No problem Charles, Now I will take my guns back Red, before this whole thing that started as a misunderstanding gets reignited." I said turning to jean as my guns floated in the air out of my reach. Scott's hand when back to his visor and my hand when back to my remaining pistol. The wind started to blow strongly and Logan along with another Large blue mutant that accompanied Charles took a fighting stance again.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into letting me place them in a safe place while you are touring here?" Charles asked me.

"Sorry Charles but I don't have the abilities that some of your mutants here have and seeing as how we already began on the wrong foot I would feel much better with them." I said ready to pull the gun from behind my back.

"Very well. Jean give the man his weapons." Charles then said to the red head.

"Professor?" Scott asked.

"Its quite alright Scott, Bullet here will not be a threat. And I would prefer him to feel as safe as possible while he is here. Those weapons did in fact save his life." Charles then said and my guns fell from the air. I caught them both and holstered them as a show of good faith. "Bullet I would like for you to meet the X-men. This here is..." He began to say.

"Jean grey, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, Henry McCoy and Logan." I answered and Logan growled.

"How the hell do you know our names?" Logan asked as his claws began to emerge again.

"Long story, perhaps another time. Charles you mentioned a tour?" I asked and he smiled before gesturing for me to follow him and he headed inside.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

"So bullet, you have seen the security, the grounds and most of the facility, I would hope that your decision has been swayed." Charles said sitting at his desk while I walked around his office taking in my surroundings and memorizing every minute detail down to the grain of the wood.

"I must say this is an impressive place. I would like to take you up on your offer however I can not stay here. There are too many students and too much to take in. If I had to deal with all of that nonstop on a daily basis my mutation would overload causing extreme headaches and stress." I explained and he nodded his head.

"I see, What did you have in mind? A house outside of the mansion grounds?" He then asked.

"Not necessarily, You see there are parts of my past that I fear may come back to haunt me and renovations to add the security I would feel safe with would take quite a bit of time and a lot of money to have installed discreetly. I noticed you have a cottage on the grounds but away from the mansion. It does not look as if it has been visited in quite some time and if it would be acceptable to you I would like to purchase it from you." I explained and he appeared deep in thought for a few seconds.

"I don't see why not, I can understand why someone with a mutation such as yours would require privacy. I will not accept your money however. The place has not been lived in, in nearly 50 years and will require some work to be made habitable again. Cover the cost of the renovations and it is yours." Charles stated and I extended my hand to him.

"Is there somewhere quiet I can stay until the renovations are completed?" I then asked after he shook my hand.

"Not an actual bedroom but there is a storage space room on the top floor where I keep spare beds mattresses and other various furniture for when we get new students. You would have to leave the room to shower and use the restroom but it should suffice." He answered.

"I assume students don't spend much time there." I then asked.

"Hardly any, on occasion in a school full of mutants with limited control things tend to get broken and they are sent to get replacements but I will inform them that it is off limits until a time that the cottage is completed. If we should need anything I will inform you before hand so you will not be disturbed." He said and it seemed like a plan to me.

"Thanks Charles. Now I drove trough the night and I am a bit tired I am sure you ae as well after the wake up you received so I would like to retire for the night." I then said and he just nodded.

"Understandable, however there is one more question I must ask." He said and I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"How did you know all of the X-men's names? Their code names sure, very few outside of these walls know their real identities." He asked and I had to think of a way out of this anyway I explain it would come across the wrong way.

"I did some research after you introduced yourself to me in California. I am very thorough and with my knowledge there is very little I cant find. It all checked out and now I am here amongst you." I said and it wasn't a lie I did do some research but the whole truth is that I knew all of the X-men long before California.

* * *

The Next Morning

I awoke feeling refreshed the alcohol had worn off and my brain had some time to relax so the headaches and stress I was carrying are gone. I jumped up out of bed and walked toward the switch to turn the light on. after I got here last night I didn't arrange any of this furniture and it is a complete mess. I will get to that later for now I need a shower. I grabbed some clothes and headed off to the gym on the first floor that Charles showed me last night or this morning technically. I remembered it having a shower so that will be my first stop.

It didn't take me long to find, my brain still registers everything when I am drinking just much slower. I walked through the gym to the shower room when two young girls walked out of the women's locker room.

"Well hello handsome." A pretty girl with a southern accent sang as she saw me.

"Hello." I said trying to avoid any awkward conversations.

"You must be what all of the fuss was about last night." She said eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah didn't mean to wake you." I said trying to avoid looking at her too much my brain was already beginning to register her facial features and minor details about her. I just got my brain to calm down and I would rather take in as little information as possible.

"It's not the first time it wont be the last sugah." She said in her southern drawl. "Mah name is Marie, but everyone round here just calls meh Rogue, this is Kitty." She then added and I took grabbed her hand shaking it softly.

"Mississippi is a beautiful place, I worked there for a while." I then said changing the subject.

"Really, what part of Mississippi?" She asked and I should have known to just end the conversation, I just hope she doesn't start talking too much about herself. The last thing I need is more useless information I will never get rid of.

"Jackson." I answered shortly. "I would love to talk more but I had a long night and I have a lot to do today. I am sure I will meet the two of you again." I then said and walked into the men's locker room where I ran into someone I feel I already know, hell I probably know him better than he does.

"Logan." I greeted as he stood there getting dressed after his own shower.

"Hmph." He grunted as he pulled his shirt over his head and bumped my shoulder when we walked past and made his exit.

"What a nice guy." I said to myself.

I entered the showers and found a stall. I turned the water on as hot as I could get it and stood under the relaxing spray. After my shower was finished I made my way back to my room avoiding the students as I passed. I entered the storage room shut the door and grabbed my phone. I did a quick search and found a few phone numbers. I called the first one and after two rings a voice answered.

"Nick's contracting services." A woman said from her end of the phone.

"Hello, I am looking to have some renovations made to a house of mine." I responded.

"Ok and what would you like done?" She asked.

"I guess it's not so much renovations as a whole home remodel." I answered.

"Ok we can do that. What area of New York is the home Located?" She then asked.

"Salem the address is 1407 graymalkin lane. if that helps." I replied.

"Ok give me just a minute." She said and began typing at her computer. "We don't work for mutants." She then said and hung up abruptly. I paused and looked down at my the screen of my phone unsure if that really just happened. It sure did, on to bachelor number two.

"Hello." A man answered this time.

"Before I get into anything else as I don't like to waste time do you do work for mutants?" I asked still a little shocked at the last conversation.

"As Long as your money is green I don't care if your skin is." He replied and I have a feeling me and this guy will get along great which is good because I have some requests which may seem a little odd.

"Great, I need a whole home remodel. I have a worn down cottage in Salem that desperately needs some work, Money is no problem. There is too much work to discuss on the phone but if you can come by tomorrow I would be happy to work out a deal." I said thankful that he wasn't a racist ass.

"With a line like money is no problem how can I refuse is 8 A.M. too early?" He asked.

"Not at all I would prefer to get started as soon as possible. The address is 1407 Graymalkin Lane. I will see you tomorrow, goodbye." I said and hung up the phone glad that things are being set into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Back for the fourth time. I would like to tell all of my faithful readers not to worry I am not giving up on rediscovering what was lost in favor of this one. I merely wanted to lay some ground work instead of putting one chapter down and leaving people waiting for weeks or months for another. I will be working on both stories simultaneously. Thank everyone for reading, please review.

* * *

**Two months later**

My new house is finally finished. It took a little longer than I thought but it is well worth it. The contractor looked at me like I was crazy when I began explaining my plans from the retinal scanning locks, the bulletproof windows and then there is the hideaway underground bunker reinforced by 4 inch thick steel. The contractor had to subcontract a lot of the work out as it was too much for one crew to get done quickly. Looking at it one would never expect it is a fort knox. Its looks merely like a three bedroom brick cottage. After going back to Detroit and gathering the rest of my guns and few other personal belongings I now have everything I need to move in. It will be nice to have a place to myself instead of avoiding people. I have only talked to a few select people and I don't think that they trust me very much. Can't say that I blame them, I am practically a shut in. I spent my whole childhood surrounded by the same people for years so when I got away from that environment and began to meet new people it overloaded my mutation and ever since I have preferred to be alone. At times I wish my mutation was something I could turn off and on but every time someone or something new comes along my mind begins to take in every little detail and I have to pace myself. I have learned a little about some of the students but that is more features and mannerisms about the students instead of getting to know them personally.

After getting everything inside I sat down on my leather sofa in front of the fireplace and kicked my feet up on my coffee table. I laid my head back thankful for a moment of peace.

Knock, knock, knock.

Damn it, my first visitor. I looked through the peephole and I perked up slightly.

"Hello Rogue, Kitty." I said happy to see the only two I have spent much time talking to since I got here.

"Hey sug, we know you are in the moving process but we thought we would bring you a housewarming gift." Rogue said presenting me a peach cobbler.

"Well thank you, did you two make this?" I asked as my mouth began to practically water at the sight.

"Rogue did, you wouldn't want to eat anything I made trust me." Kitty said softly. In fact maybe that's not softly for her I think that is the only tone I have ever heard her use.

"Well I appreciate it all the same. Would you like to come in?" I asked as I stepped aside and gestured toward the inside of the house.

"This place is beautiful Sugah." Rogue said taking in the stone fireplace and the cherry wood floors. "It's very homey, a little empty though." She then said and I had to agree.

"I will get that taken care of I just don't have a lot at the moment." I said looking around at all of the empty space. "What do you say we get started on that cobbler? I have more furniture on the way a fridge with it but it will not be here until tomorrow and that looks too good to go to waste." I then said heading to the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed three plates and silverware.

"Ah'll do the honors." Rogue said cutting into the cobbler and sliding a slice onto one of the plates. "Here you go." She said handing it to me. She then cut a slice for herself and one for kitty.

"This is delicious Rogue, where did you learn to cook?" I asked amazed at the sweetness.

"I am a southern belle I was raised learning to cook." She answered and kitty sat there quietly.

"Not that I am not grateful but what made you decide to bring me a housewarming gift?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest with you Bullet we felt sorry for you." Kitty said and that confused me even more.

"Yeah yah walked around the mansion for two months avoiding eye contact with most people and talkin ta even less." Rogue then spoke up. "Most of the students think you are crazy, Just another basket case for Xavier to try to fix. Ah know what its like to be avoided. Ah have been here for 4 years and they still avoid me. So we just thought we would show a little southern hospitality." She then added and I wanted to laugh.

"I don't mind them avoiding me. It makes me avoiding them that much easier. My mutation causes me extreme stress and terrible headaches when I am around too many people for too long. I promise I am not crazy." I explained with a smirk.

"What is your mutation? Nobody knows anything about you." Kitty then asked.

"My brain operates at 12 times what the normal persons does. It has 9 times the storage capacity. But when I get too much too fast it begins to hurt. Things I learn I never forget. Like I know that last year at this exact time and day it was 28 degrees outside in Detroit, We received 5 centimeters of snowfall by that time of day and the wind was blowing at 4.73 miles per hour." I said and they both stopped eating.

"You can remember those details of an exact day from a year ago?" Kitty asked amazed.

"I can remember exact details from every day I was conscious during. My brain is essentially a supercomputer. And operates as such." I explained and they were both speechless.

"That's so cool." Rogue finally spoke up.

"Not as cool as you might think. There are some things I wish I could forget, whether they be bad memories or useless information I will never use but can recall at a moments notice. Did you know I can speak Latin?" I then asked.

"Bullet, Latin is a dead language, no one speaks Latin." Kitty said.

"Exactly, but its self taught. Its something I will be able to remember how to do until I die but the chances of me ever speaking to another person in Latin are slim to none." I said and they both seemed to see my point.

"Wow so you must be extremely smart." Rogue responded after the possibilities that my mutation offer entered her mind.

"I have an I.Q. that can not be measured. My knowledge of many subjects would far exceed many folks who have graduated from their respective fields with masters degrees and some of the knowledge I have found useful from time to time but I also find a lot of it useless." I explained.

"Still its not all bad. At least you don't have poison skin." Rogue said fiddling with her gloves.

"I take it that's your mutation and why people avoid you?" I asked and she nodded. "That must be rough." I said casually after seeing rogues mannerisms I know she is a strong woman and doesn't want anyone to pity her.

"It can be but yah learn to deal with it and ways around it and move forward." She then said and I cant help but admire her.

"I know what you mean it just takes a lot of alcohol for me to deal with mine." I said and she laughed.

"Im surprised you don't get along with Professor Logan better then." Kitty joked.

"What is his deal with me anyway?" I asked confused as to why he hated me.

"Don't take it personally sugah. Logan don't like anybody he doesn't know." Rogue said.

"And after he gets to know them?" I asked.

"He still doesn't like most people." Kitty then laughed again.

"Guess there is little hope for me and him to get along then, oh well no big loss. Look I don't want to be rude but I really should get back to unpacking." I then said looking at the bags on the floor containing my clothes and arsenal of weapons, grenades, ammunition, and tech I still needed to get set up.

"No problem Bullet, it was good seeing you." Kitty said as she got up from the sofa and headed for the door.

"Yeah bye Sug." Rogue said as she followed Kitty out.

"Bye girls thanks for keeping this basket case company. For now could you continue to let people think I am crazy?" I then asked.

"That depends can we come back tomorrow?" Rogue asked me.

"Sure thing bye now girls, I will see you tomorrow." I said and shut the door eager to get everything unpacked so I can relax for the night.

I programmed a few security cameras and placed them at key locations throughout my house and then walked to my security room to program the monitors so that they could live stream to my cell phone. I then walked to my bunker and began loading my weapons into racks on the wall and placing my grenades and ammunition in a lock box that opens with a fingerprint scanner. I then went to my new bedroom and finally unpacked my clothes. After all was said and done I laid down on my new bed and placed my favorite pistol into a voice activated gun safe that is built into my nightstand. Everything is coming along nicely.

* * *

**Later that night**

My alarms started blaring, jarring me from sleep at 3A.M. "figures I cant get one night of peace." I said jumping out of bed. "Open." I then said and my gun safe opened and I grabbed my Sig Sauer. I crept out of my room and headed downstairs. I heard heavy footsteps and my brain registered how far into the hall they were and their exact placement in the room. The invader was heading straight towards me and I knew they would be walking directly into my line of sight. I should kill them but I have a few questions. A large body came into view and I unloaded a round directly into the large shoulder of the man. I ran down the stairs and trained my gun directly onto their forehead.

"Logan? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Testing your security. It wasn't very hard to get in." He said as he sat up and the bullet dislodged from his shoulder and fell to the ground.

"I suppose its not for someone with Adamantium claws." I said and glanced over at my shredded door. "Do you have any idea what that will cost to replace. Now I have to call the company it was bought from and see if they can come out to replace it. You better have a damn good reason for being here other than testing my security." I then said tensing up on the trigger ready to shoot him again.

"Been meaning to talk to ya for a while now. Couldn't exactly do it at the mansion. Chuck made sure everyone kept their distance." He said as he got to his feet unwavering at the sight of my gun.

"What do you possibly have to talk to me about, you have been giving me threatening looks, bumping into me and even growling at me?" I asked as I lowered my gun and walked to sit down on my sofa.

"How did you know our names?" He asked as he stood behind me in the entrance of the room keeping a close eye on me. "And very few people even know what adamantium is how did you know what my claws are made out of?" He then asked.

"Just full of questions aren't we? Kind of odd for a man of few words." I replied and placed my gun on the coffee table in front of me.

"Out with it bub." He then demanded.

"Hey you are an unwelcomed guest in my house the least you can do is ask nicely." I said knowing avoiding his questions would get under his skin.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know-" He demanded before I cut him off.

"You'll what?" I said standing and turning to face him. "You don't scare me Wolverine. That act may work with others but I have spent my life surrounded by dangerous men, so if you want any answers you will show some damn respect while in my house. Do I make myself clear?" I asked and he growled as his claws quickly unsheathed. "Do it." I said challenging him. After realizing his threats wee going to get nowhere and his questions would not get answered otherwise he sheathed his claws and dropped his arms back to his sides.

"Now as far as the adamantium goes, perhaps you should take a look at that bullet that came out of your shoulder." I said and he looked at me for a second before walking back to pick up the bullet.

"You can manipulate adamantium?" He then questioned.

"A little thing I picked up over the years. It is very difficult to melt down and mold without the proper equipment however I designed a chemical mixture that is able to do the trick." I answered.

"Adamantium is a dense metal how are you able to use the bullets without a huge bullet drop?" He asked

"That was the difficult part. They were not much use at first. I now use another chemical mixture instead of gunpowder in the casings. It is a much hotter and faster burning propellant. That caused more problems at first, it destroyed a few barrels until I hacked into a man named Dr. Henry Pym's records. He is one of the few men alive able to manipulate vibranium. Vibranium is a metal that absorbs vibration and I found making shell casings out of it helps to contain the increased pressure in my gun barrels." I explained and he listened closely.

"That's how you were able to penetrate Tony Stark's armor." He then said and I nodded.

"As far as your names go I did a search before coming here. I am able to find out just about anything I want given my knowledge." I answered and he looked at me with a dark glare.

"Your lying." He growled.

"What makes you think I am lying?" I asked although I already know the answer.

"I can smell it." He said angry that I lied.

"Ah yes the feral senses. You are good Logan." I replied.

"Stop dancing around the question and answer it." He said reverting to his demanding ways.

"Very well. I cant hide it from you any longer. I was trained to be an assassin and the people that trained me want you dead." I explained and his claws unsheathed. "Relax Wolverine, I did not come here to infiltrate the mansion to get a clear shot at you. I could have done that without building a house and it would have taken me much less time than two months. Use your senses you know I am telling the truth." I said and he unsheathed his claws.

"Who wants me dead?" He then asked confused.

"The people that made you what you are." I answered and he grabbed me by my shirt. lifting me off the ground.

"You work for the people that did this to me?" He shouted but before he could do anything else I kneed him just below his left rib and he fell to the ground releasing me.

"Not anymore." I said smoothing out my shirt and sitting back down "Have not worked for them in years. If it makes you feel any better I think they want me dead as well." I then said as he made his way to his feet slowly.

"Who did this to me?" He growled angrily and I could see the animal in him coming to the surface.

"A Program known as the weapons plus program, the same program that created Captain America, or a branch of the original anyway. It took a much darker turn Once a man named William Stryker took it over. It became about creating the perfect weapon instead of the perfect soldier. He uses mutants in an attempt to create the perfect weapon and he succeeded with you and none after you until I came along. Yea there are differences, you were created to be the perfect weapon and I was born with a knack for learning how to be the perfect weapon, you were Weapon X and I am Weapon XIX or 19." I explained and he softened up a little.

"Why did you leave?" He then asked.

"The things they wanted me to do. The things I did. The people I killed, men, women, children It was all I knew it was all I had ever done. He brainwashed me the same as he did you the only difference was, the stronger my mutation became the more I was able to resist. I eventually broke free and fought my way out. You were the lucky one." I then said hanging my head.

"You call this lucky? I cant remember anything past twenty years ago." He roared angrily again.

"Exactly. I remember everything, the faces, the pleas not hurt them or their children, the crying the blood, the limp lifeless bodies. I remember every fucking second of it!" I yelled kicking over the coffee table shattering the glass top in the process. "You should be glad you cant remember that. You think your bad now? You should be grateful you don't remember how bad you were. One day I will find William Stryker and I will make him atone for the things he made me do. He will answer for everyone he made me kill mutant or human." I said and tears began to stream down my face in anger.

"Why haven't you done it yet? Where is Stryker?" He asked and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I do not know. I have been trying to locate him for 4 years now, every time I start to get close the trail goes cold." I said wiping the tears from my face and calming myself down.

"When you find him, I'm going with you." Logan said and whether he remembers it or not he was wronged by Stryker as well and he could prove to be a useful ally in taking on an army.

"You got it. Now Logan get the hell out of my house." I said and he chuckled before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Your alright kid." He said and turned to walk back out of the now gaping hole where my door used to be."

* * *

**The next day**

I awoke early and made a phone call to the company that made my door. It looks like any ordinary door but is made out of a rare wood found only in certain parts of the world it is much harder than other woods and can stand up to small arms fire just not razor sharp adamantium claws apparently. The company brought over a new door and installed it quickly after I told them I would give them a bonus if they could do it today. After that was taken care of I made my way to the institute at Charles' request.

"Charles." I greeted walking into his office and taking a seat across from his desk.

"Bullet, I heard your alarms going off last night. Are their problems with the security system you installed?" He asked me.

"No of course not, I installed most of the security measures and oversaw the ones I did not install. Everything is working perfectly." I said and he looked confused.

"So last night was a test then? I understand your need to test your security but from now on could you not do it a 3 A.M.?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course, you have under age students that need their sleep but it was not a test Charles. I had a late night visitor that chose not to knock." I said and his gaze turned serious. "Nothing to worry about Charles problem was taken care of and nobody got hurt." I explained calmly.

"How is that possible? The institutes security was not set off." He said and I just chuckled.

"Inside job." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Logan, I will have a talk with him about respecting your boundaries." He said and I waved the gesture off.

"No need Charles a bullet did that. Afterwards we came to an understanding, I don't think Logan will be a problem anymore." I replied and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would like to apologize to you on Logan's behalf as I am sure he did not." He said.

"No need Charles, as I said no one was hurt and there was only the matter of a door being replaced which I already had taken care of. I appreciate you allowing me to bring non members of the institute onto the grounds." I then said and he nodded.

"You are very thorough Bullet, if I for one second though that you had not looked into the company before hand I would not have allowed it." He said and I understand exactly where he is coming from he has a whole school full of mutants to look out for.

"Full background checks on all employees, company service records and I personally checked every person as they came in for weapons or anything else that may pose a threat. I have some furniture being delivered in an hour and anything else I need after that I will be able to pick up myself so there will be no more visitors." I then explained and he nodded. "Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about Charles?" I then asked.

"In fact there is, I would like to have you participate in a danger room session to test your capabilities, your strengths and weaknesses so we know how to best utilize you on missions." He said and to be honest I have heard stories but I have yet to step foot in the danger room and I am a little anxious to see if what I have heard is true.

"Sure thing Charles, After the delivery guys leave I will grab a few items I use the most often in the field and I will come find you." I responded and he seemed pleased.

"That is all I have, you may continue on with your day now." He said and I got to my feet and left the office.

I made my way through the mansion unsure of a particular direction until my stomach started rumbling. Now that everything with my house is nearly done my stress levels have dropped drastically and I am able to walk through the place without becoming overwhelmed at the wealth of information I was absorbing.

I entered the cafeteria and began to raid the fridge when I heard a soft sound and the smell of sulfur filled my nostrils. I turned around with lettuce and tomatoes I grabbed from the refridgerator. I washed my hands and proceed to peel the lettuce and then diced some tomato making myself a salad.

"Hello Kurt." I said after I turned with the salad and sat down at a table a few feet away from the Indigo colored mutant.

"You know my name?" He questioned.

"Heard Kitty address you by it 19 days ago." I said and he nodded.

"Oh well Guten morgen, Bullet." He said a little uneasily.

"Du meinen namen?" I asked in return.  
(you know my name)

"Sie sprechen deutsch?" He asked as he lit up like a Christmas tree.  
(You speak German?)

"Ja zusammen mit siebzhen anderen sprachen." I answered him and He looked shocked.  
(Yes along with seventeen other languages.)

"Zhat is amazing, How did you learn all of zhat? You don't look any older than mid twenties." He asked.

"I never forget anything I learn. Some was taught to me and others I learned through various other ways like watching movies with sub titles." I explained and he looked on amazed. "I am able to speak English, German, French, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Spanish, Czech, Greek, Hindi, Korean, Romanian, Ukrainian, Swedish and Thai." I then informed him before taking another bite of my salad.

"Vy skazali, chto vy govorite na russkom yazyke?" A large man said as he walked into the cafeteria.  
(You said you speak Russian)

"Da i kak tebya zovut Bol'shoy paren'." I answered back.  
(Yes and what is your name big fella?)

"Piotr Rasputin." He anwered and sat down. "Bullet right?" He then questioned.

"How does everyone know me?" I asked confused.

"Zhings do not stay secret here very long people are talking about you. They say you are..." Kurt began before stopping and looking down at the table.

"Ah yes the crazy guy, right? Listen don't worry about it Kurt I don't." I said and he looked back up at me.

"Are you?" Piotr asked me.

"Am I what crazy? Isn't everybody? Its just to what extent are we crazy. I am not going to snap and murder everyone in their sleep if that's what your asking." I said and they both seemed relieved. "Let people say what they want, they will get to know me soon enough and then they can make a real opinion. Enjoy your day guys, I have some furniture that should be delivered soon and I have to check the men as they enter." I informed them as I got up and placed my empty salad bowl in the dish washer and left the cafeteria. It is beginning to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Xavier Institute for higher learning**

"Are you ready to begin?" Charles asked as I stood at the center of a large metal training room affectionately called the danger room.

"I've been ready Charles." I said crossing my arms across my chest ready to pull the guns from my undertech holstered shirt.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath readying myself for anything. I opened my eyes to see the room changing before me. I was standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees. I still had no idea what to expect so I pulled my pistols from their holsters and began creeping through the forest slowly. It wasn't long before I encountered a man in tactical gear carrying an M4 carbine. He was not yet aware of my presence and I intend to keep it that way. I ducked behind a tree and took short quiet breaths as I heard him getting closer. I tucked one pistol away and pulled a knife from its sheathe on my belt. Just as the man was within range I swung my arm backward and buried the knife into his windpipe. I quickly relieved him of his rifle and proceeded to trek through the trees. I noticed another man 73 yards away and decided I did not feel like sneaking anymore, time to go loud. I dropped to one knee and steadied the rifle at my face. I squeezed the trigger and fired a single round, it hit the target and a blue splatter landed on the side of the man's neck.

"Really Charles, paintballs?" I asked dropping the rifle to the ground angrily.

"This is merely a test Bullet." Charles said as the room changed back to the empty metal room.

"Exactly! You want to test my abilities? Give me a real test. This is not a fight or flight response situation. I thought this was the danger room not the pretend to be in danger room. How am I supposed to take this seriously?" I asked him.

"He's right Charles, he can handle himself lets test his hand to hand abilities against someone who can actually challenge him." I heard Logan say, I should have figured he would be watching he wants to measure my abilities as well.

"Very well." Charles responded before pushing a few buttons and then a large man appearing to be covered in fur That I remember very well appeared in the middle of the room. "No guns Bullet, anything else goes." Charles then said and I smiled before holstering my pistols.

"This is more like it." I said before the huge man leapt directly at me. I sidestepped and kicked my leg up behind me hitting him in the back of the head causing him to stumble forward but not knock him to the ground as I expected. He swung his arm backward and I ducked avoiding the strike. I dipped inside and pulled my knife out again digging it between his ribs and into his left lung. He coughed up some blood and then smirked before punching me. I flew back a few feet and skidded across the ground on my feet. I wiped some blood from my lip and watched the man pull the blade from his chest and toss it across the room. His wound healed and he growled before charging me. He swung a right hand with his claws extended and I narrowly avoided them. I swung a right hand upward and hit him underneath his chin. He stumbled back and I used the opportunity to charge forward and dive at his legs. He fell forward and landed on his face, I leapt back to my feet grabbing his ankle and twisted it hard enough to snap the bones in it. He howled in pain and kicked his good leg at me. I leapt out of the way avoiding his strike and he growled angrily from the ground. I know he will heal but while he is doing it I can not let up. I grabbed a throwing knife from my belt and threw it. The blade rung true and impaled him through his eye. He screamed again and I rushed forward. I kicked the hilt of the knife and drove it directly into his brain. He went limp on the floor and I turned away from him. I walked a few feet before grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin. I tossed it behind me and it landed directly onto the mans chest. I kept walking until I heard the loud explosion behind me. I looked up at the observation room with a smile on my face.

"Good enough for you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"You did exceptional Bullet. It was a little graphic but a good job all the same." Charles said and the room then changed back to normal. I walked across the room and grabbed the knife I used to puncture sabretooth's lung. I heard the sliding door hiss open and I made my exit.

"So pass or fail Charles?" I asked as I entered the observation room.

"I do not like the ease you took in killing but as I said when we first met there are casualties in every war. I would like to see more restraint from ending life but other than that you passed." Charles answered.

"And did a damn good job of it. Very few can take sabretooth on level 7" Logan said and I got angry.

"Level 7, that's all you gave me?" I asked in a raised tone of voice.

"Relax Bullet as I said this was a test. In the future you will be pushed harder but we were unaware of your combat expertise or abilities." Charles answered and he has a point, you don't want to put the new guy in a situation you don't know if he can handle.

"Fair enough." I said and began walking out of the danger room.

"Bullet, I would like to speak with you in my office when you have a moment." Charles said and I turned to face him.

"No problem Charles, I am going to get and shower and changed back into my normal clothes." I said before turning and heading back to my house. Logan caught up with me as I stepped onto the elevator.

"Nice work back there kid. You made taking out Sabretooth look easy." Logan grunted impressed.

"Odds were in my favor, I have met the man before, seen him in action. Stryker uses him for jobs from time to time." I shrugged.

"Was that Shotokan I saw back there?" He asked me.

"Yea I knew you were watching and assessing my capabilities yourself. I also know of the time you spent in Japan learning Bushido, I thought you would appreciate something familiar." I said and he looked on surprised. "I know many forms of martial arts Logan, from Tai Chi to Krav Maga and everything in between. Again I was raised learning to be the perfect weapon." I said and he nodded.

"Speaking of which, have you found anything more on Stryker?" He then asked and I sighed heavily.

"Logan, It has been twelve hours since you broke into my house and learned of Stryker. I have been searching for him for 4 years." I answered him.

"So you are saying we might as well be searching for bigfoot?" He then asked.

"No not at all." I laughed. "Bigfoot exists in a sense, you have fought them alongside the Hulk."

"The Wendigo, Not exactly bigfoot." He chuckled.

"What is bigfoot, A large hairy ape like creature that no one knows for sure exists. Who is to say bigfoot is not a wendigo?" I asked.

"Good point." He responded.

"I do have an idea of how to locate Stryker. I have known for years but doing it even for me is practically suicide. But I think partnering with someone unkillable betters my odds." I explained and he hit the stop elevator button.

"I'm in, what's the idea?" He asked and I started the elevator again.

"There is a government facility that keeps records of every government installation to ever exist. I am fairly certain they have records of the Weapon plus program including current location." I explained quietly as the elevator door opened and I did not wish for other students to hear me.

"Where is this place?" He asked excited that he may finally get to discover some of his past.

"Nevada." I answered.

He thought about it for a few minutes and then realization dawned on him. "Your not serious."

"I am." I replied as I walked out of the back door and towards my cottage in the woods.

"Your fucking crazy kid." He responded and I have to agree with him.

"I don't see another way." I shrugged as I approached my new front door.

He then shot me a toothy grin. "Lets do it."

* * *

**Charles Xavier's office**

"So what's the deal Charles." I asked as I took my seat across from him at his desk.

"I have a mission for you." He said cheerfully.

"My first official mission, its about time." I said and sat forward in my chair awaiting details.

"Do not get too excited Bullet, it is only a recruitment mission." He explained and my excitement quickly became disappointment.

"Why me, there are plenty of more friendly people, why not Storm or Jean?" I asked confused.

Storm is taking time off to visit friends from her past in Kenya and Jean is taking over her classes, along with her own she has a full plate. Seeing as how you do not teach here I would like you to attempt this mission." Charles said and an Idea formed in my head.

"Ok who is my target and have you nailed down a location?" I asked.

"Yes, her name is Alison Blaire. She is actually quite famous or was. She was outed as a mutant and many people stopped buying her albums and concert tickets. Her band broke up and I believe she is at a high risk of being targeted by hate groups because of who she is." Charles answered and I already know a lot about her. Its hard not to when you turn on a television and can not go 5 minutes without hearing her name. "I believe you are a pilot, I do not know however how much experience you have with stealth fighters. I can have Hank give you a run through on the blackbird. With your abilities it shouldn't take any time at all until you are able to handle flying it. Alison's last known location is a hotel in California. I will update you via a communicator once you arrive." He then said and I shook my head.

"I will take this mission Charles but I will not be flying. I would prefer to drive, Also I would like Logan to accompany me if that is ok." I said and Charles looked at me shocked.

"Have the two of you mended fences since the break in?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Not completely mended them which is why I think some time on the road would be good. I would prefer if I was able to get along with the X-men and work together with them when we go on missions and the way I see it is if I can win Logan over the others should be easy." I answered and it wasn't a lie just not the only reason I wanted him to join me.

"I see, very well I will ask Logan if he could accompany you." He said and I nodded before getting to my feet.

"Thank you Charles we will leave tomorrow morning." I said before walking out of his office.

I walked down the hall and headed down the stairs to the first floor. I headed toward the back door to get back to my house when a familiar southern voice rang out.

"Well hey there Sugah." Rogue said and I turned into the rec room instead of walking past it to greet her.

"Hello Rogue." I said as I walked into the rec room and was met by students who looked away and refused to make eye contact with the crazy guy.

"Where have you been today? Kitty and I stopped by your house but you were not home." She asked and I completely forgot that they intended to come over.

"I had furniture delivered and then a danger room session then a shower and then Charles needed to speak to me. Now the rest of my day is free and I have not eaten much today. I was planning on cooking but I have not stocked my refrigerator yet. What do you say we go out and get some food?" I asked and her eyes got big.

"That sounds amazing, It gets so crowded here and we don't get out much." She beamed and I smiled at her.

"Great, I just need to change my shirt." I responded.

"What's wrong with the one you have on? Logan goes out much worse than that." She then asked while eyeing the plain black thermal and blue jeans I was wearing.

"I prefer to look as little out of place as possible, When I go out not dressed for an occasion I feel people staring at me. My mutation kicks in and starts to register facial expressions and with my psych knowledge it starts reading their expressions and interpreting what they are most likely thinking and its a whole process I like to avoid if possible." I answered.

"Ah am never going to get over everything your mutation does." She sighed and walked with me out of the back door.

"I will only be a few minutes, you could have waited back at the mansion." I said, not that I mind her with me she is nice to talk to.

"Yea but every time ah get seen talking to you people ask me all kinds of questions about you. Ah understand it ah just don't feel up for answering them right now." I laughed at the thought and the kind of questions she must get asked.

I walked inside and gestured for Rogue to take a seat. "This is much more cozy now that its not so empty." She said walking around taking in the new furnishings.

"I am glad you like it, Now if you will excuse me I will go change." I said walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked back down a few minutes later wearing a button up long sleeved shirt and I felt much more comfortable for a restaurant.

"Well, well, don't you clean up nice." She said and I extended my arm to her. She took it in hers and we walked back toward the mansion. We eventually reached the garage after receiving a few odd looks from some of the students and I struggled to keep from noticing the facial expressions. We walked into the garage and she looked around. "Ah am guessing the Cadillac is yours?" She asked pointing to an all black Cadillac CTS with the darkest tint I could legally get on the windows.

"How did you know that?" I asked as we approached the vehicle.

"It is the only car in here I have not seen before." She answered.

"Well, your chariot awaits." I said opening the door for her. I then walked back around the car and climbed into the driver side. "You are much more familiar with New York than I am what do you recommend?" I then asked.

"There is a diner about a mile from here that makes the best Burgers in New York." She said and I started the car.

We arrived at the diner a few minutes later and it was a quaint small establishment that gave off a fifties vibe, I liked it. We walked in and took a seat at a quiet booth in the corner.

"Hello, my name is Jane and I will be taking your order this evening can I get the two of you drinks to get you started?" A red head waitress asked.

"Just a water for me, thanks." I responded and looked to Rogue.

"Sweet tea will be just fine for meh?" She said and the waitress nodded and left us alone. "Bullet there is something ah want to ask you, feel free to tell meh its none of my business but what happened to you before you came to the mansion?" She then asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of everyone has a sad story at the mansion. Mostly anyway. I put my first and only boyfriend in a coma with just a kiss." She responded.

"I have really only been in one relationship, it ended badly but nothing like that. I think I have had a pretty normal experience." I said and she shook her head.

"No sug, I actually meant your back." She said and now I knew what she was talking about.

"You saw that huh?" I asked a little self conscious about it.

"Well yah started taking off your shirt on your way up the stairs back at your house, I wont lie and say I turned my head." She responded as her face turned a little red.

"I wont lie to you, you have been kind to me since I got here and you deserve better. I was raised in a government run facility. From what I have been told I spoke my first words at 6 week old and was speaking in full sentences by 10 weeks. I never knew my mother, Occasionally I can remember a face but just barely. I can only assume that she abandoned me or I was taken from her because of my mutation. Anyway as I grew older the man that ran the government facility began teaching me different languages and as I picked up on those as quickly as I did they began giving me martial arts training. As soon as I was old enough to hold a gun I began marksman training. When I did not use my mutation as well as they wanted or I didn't focus and perform perfectly I was beaten. The scars you saw on my back were a result of the beatings." I answered calmly before picking up my menu.

"My god that's terrible. How old were you when this was taking place?" She asked horrified.

"I got beaten for my first time at four years old. And for the last time at 12 years old when I snapped and beat a guard to within an inch of his life. By that point I had a grip on my mutation and I was getting beaten less anyway, I uess they felt they shouldn't risk their lives by beating me any longer." I said and put the menu down.

"Ah am so sorry Bullet." Rogue said as a tear ran down her face. "No one should have to go through anything like that."

"Like you said yesterday at my house. You get over it and move on. I got older and made my escape from the facility and I been on my own ever since. Its been 6 long mostly happy years." I said and she was still stunned by what I told her. Thankfully the awkward silence was soon broken.

"Here is your tea miss, and your water. Now have you two decided on what you want?" The waitress asked as she pulled a pen and pad of paper from her apron.

"Ah will take a cheeseburger medium and some home fries." Rogue said and the waitress jotted down her order.

"And for you sir?" She then asked.

"I will take the grilled chicken sandwich." I responded.

"No he wont he will have the same thing ah am having." Rogue said while the waitress began writing my order down.

"Rogue. Cheeseburgers are too fatty and greasy and do not offer the protein I like to perform at peak conditions." I argued but she wouldn't hear it.

"Just bring us two cheeseburgers and fries." Rogue then told the waitress who stopped and looked back and forth between us.

"Rogue!" I responded trying to get her to listen to me.

"No ah said this place makes the best burgers in New York and yah are eating a burger." She said and the waitress looked at me confused.

"Fine." I said and the waitress just shook her head and walked away.

"Yah can go back to being Mr. Perfect tomorrow, just go a little stricter on your workout. Yah said it yourself, 6 long happy years trust me this burger will make yah happy." She said and I just laughed.

"You win Rogue, I will eat your sloppy greasy burger but when get sick to my stomach from all of the grease you will be the one taking care of me." I said and she laughed back.

"So Bullet, Why aint there a Mrs. Bullet? I mean yah a good enough lookin guy and yah don't seem as crazy as most people think?" Rogue then asked and I don't quite know how to respond to that.

"Like I said I have been in one relationship and it ended badly. I got over it fairly quickly I just haven't found anyone since who makes me want to give it a shot. Why isn't there a Mr. Poison Skin?" I then asked and Rogue nearly choked on her tea.

"That's just wrong Bullet." She then said before laughing herself.

"Is there no way to not hurt people when you touch them?" I asked her and she looked at me like I am stupid.

"Don't Yah think I would do it if I could?" She asked hypothetically.

"Good point, I am sure there is something. I am pretty familiar with Mutant powers and what makes them tick, I want to try to help you if you wouldn't mind." I then replied and she gave me a yea right look.

"Noone is more familiar with mutations than Professor Xavier, If he cant help meh What makes yah think you can?" She asked.

"I don't think I can but a maybe is better than not trying right? All it will take is a little time." I then said and she shrugged.

"Ah guess ah might as well give it a try." She said.

"That's the spirit." I said as our food made its way to the table.

We ate our food and continued to talk and laugh at each other it has been a long time since I have actually had fun. My life is normally so serious and all about perfection it feels good to enjoy myself for once.

"You were right Rogue, That burger was delicious, I think I gained ten pounds but it was definitely worth it." I said wiping mouth on my napkin and finishing off my water.

"Ah told yah it would be. Now aint yah glad you didn't get the chicken." She said and she is right I am glad she made me go with the burger.

"I sure am, thanks." I replied.

"No problem sugah, Its getting kind of late though what do you say we head back?" She asked and that sounds good to me. I still need to confirm that Logan will be taking a trip with me tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me but your driving." I said sliding my keys across the table.

"Ah don't think so Ah have nevah driven a car which means ah don't have a license." She then said sliding my keys back to me.

"Its getting late there are not many other drivers out, seems like the best time to learn to me." I said sliding them back once again.

"What if ah wreck?" She asked as she took the keys.

"It can be fixed." I replied with a smile.

We walked out to my car and she unlocked the doors before getting into the driver side nervously. I showed her how to move the seat forward to adjust to our height differences and helped her adjust the mirrors so she could see. She buckled her seat belt and placed the key in the ignition.

"What do Ah do now?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Put your foot on the brake and put it in reverse." I said and she did. "Now slowly let your foot off the brake the car will start to back up. Use your side mirrors to check for anything behind you, you can even turn your head to look back if you need to. Good." I said as she backed the car out of the parking space without hitting anything. "Now with your foot on the brake put the car in drive." I said and she did. "Now turn your wheel to the left and straighten the car out. Now just let the car roll to the end of the parking lot and stop before you get to the street. Your a natural Rogue, Now are there any cars coming from your left?" I asked and she shook her head after looking out the driver window. "Ok then turn right onto the street." I said and she slowly rolled out onto the street after turning a little too hard and the back wheel dropped off of the curb.

"Sorry Bullet." Rogue said nervously and I just smiled.

"Don't worry about it rogue the steering is a little stiff. The car has some added weight to it. I had bulletproof tires panels and windows installed. The way I see it if you can learn to drive this then you will be able to pretty much drive anything. Don't worry about crashing and getting us hurt this car can withstand small arms fire." I said and she seemed a little more confident now but only slightly.

We made it a few hundred yards down the street and Rogue refused to go any faster than 13 miles per hour. Another car pulled up behind us and after a few seconds began honking their horn for us to speed up.

"Don't worry about it rogue just keep a pace you feel comfortable with." I said as I rolled my window down and waved for the driver to go around us. They did not go around and instead began laying on their horn continuously. "Rogue stop the car and stay inside of it." I said and she slowly eased into the brake. I opened the door and got out. I angrily walked to the car and gestured for the guy to roll down his window.

"Listen chief, I have a young lady learning to drive for the first time. She is a little nervous understandably." I said calmly to the guy I really wanted to punch for being an ass with his horn.

"Did you explain to her that the gas is on the right? I can walk faster than this." He said and I scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe." I said looking at the large man.

"Just tell your bitch to get a move on I have places to be." He said and now I was mad.

"Hey watch your mouth I wont warn you again." I said before taking a deep breath and holding in my anger.

"Oh yea and what if I get out and kick your ass!" He said bravely and that's the end of the line.

"You wont make it out of the car." I said before reaching over and putting his car in park and yanking his keys from the ignition with one hand while the other dove to his throat and pressed down on his windpipe until he began choking. The man passed out a few seconds later and I leaned back out of the car and walked back to my own.

"Your good rogue you can start driving again." I said as I took my seat and closed the door.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she began driving slowly again.

"Everything is completely fine, I nicely explained you are a new driver and he understood, he will not be honking his horn or tailgating you again." I said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god He was making me a nervous wreck." She said and we continued back to the mansion.

We arrived a 10 minutes later and I made her pull into the garage instead of taking over and doing it for her like she requested. She was a little crooked in the garage but overall did a good job. We walked into the mansion and Rogue yawned so I walked her to her room.

"You did great Rogue goodnight." I said as she stopped at her door.

"Thank you Bullet for everything. Dinnah the drivin lesson and the conversation, Your a good friend." She said and she smiled up at me.

"No problem Rogue, your a pretty good friend yourself and for me those are not easy to come by. Now get some sleep. I will be gone for a couple days, Charles wants me to recruit a mutant in California but when I get back we will get to work on getting a handle on your powers." I said before leaning in to give her a hug. She flinched but I didn't let her pull back. "Relax Rogue I didn't touch your skin. See I am perfectly fine." I said and she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my shirt.

"Goodnight Bullet." She said and I opened her door for her.

She walked inside and closed the door. I turned and walked back toward the stairs to go back down. Most of the people that are awake are down there so if I am going to find Logan that's where I will look.

"So you and Rogue huh?" Logan asked as I rounded a corner and came face to face with the man I was looking for.

"You spying on me?" I asked and walked past him.

"Nah just smelled ya come in. She's a good kid don't hurt her or ill be forced to gut ya, whether I need you to find Stryker or not." Logan said and I just shrugged the threat off.

"You have nothing to worry about she is just a friend. She needed to get out for a while and I was hungry. After dinner I gave her a driving lesson and here we are." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"You gave her a driving lesson? You are brave, that makes Nevada seem like we are walking into an amusement park." He said and I laughed.

"So does that mean you are coming to California?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't take me long to figure out why you wanted me to come along." He said and I walked away.

"Goodnight Logan." I said as I walked down the stairs and towards the back door.

I walked outside into the crisp night air again and made my way along the path I had cut through the trees to my house. I scanned my eye to unlock the front door and walked inside eager to get some rest for the journey that lay before us.


	6. Chapter 6

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. I live for reviews and have not received one yet for this story so this is your chance to be the first.

* * *

**Xavier institute for higher learning**

"You know how to ride a bike kid?" Logan asked as we entered the garage.

"Yeah but we are not taking a bike." I said carrying a large duffel bag with me.

"I am not staying cramped up in a car the whole way." He argued.

"Logan we need to be able to come up with a plan. We cant do that if you are not with me. I cant take a bike because I have too much to carry." I explained.

"There is a communicator in my helmet, here take this." He said tossing me a small radio.

"Damn you are difficult to deal with. I thought Natasha was stubborn." I said to myself as I got into my car.

"I heard that kid." Logan said as he fired up his bike.

"Good." I responded and started my Cadillac.

We pulled out of the garage and headed down the long driveway. The gates to the mansion grounds opened and we headed west.

"I hope you have a GPS in there kid. It has been a long time since I headed west." Logan said through the communicator.

"No need I have seen a map." I said remembering the map perfectly in my mind. Every highway every major road every backroad and every city is forever etched into my mind. I practically am a GPS.

"Alright, I will follow you." He said and I cut into the oncoming lane and sped up past him. I begin to wonder how he is able to stand riding his bike right now as cold as it is but then I remember his healing factor helps to keep his body warmth regulated. Lucky bastard.

"So what do yah got so far?" Logan asked a few minutes later.

"Well they have motion detectors along an outside perimeter and flags set up to let civilians know not to enter. When someone gets too close a team is sent out to turn away anyone who gets too close. Airspace above is restricted and anyone flying over will be warned and if they do not turn away immediately will be shot down. They have automated lethal weapons outside of the facility itself and throughout the way to it just incase anyone is stupid enough to enter. We don't have too many options as far as a stealth mission go. I am thinking of using diversions from two locations and sneaking as far in from behind as we can before we are detected. After that it will be fighting our way in I hope you are ready to get some blood on your claws."

"How do we cause a diversion at a place that heavily guarded without giving ourselves away?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of a potato gun?" I asked.

"Yeah a piece of PVC pipe with compressed air used to launch a potato right?" He asked.

"Essentially but we will not be using potatoes. I am thinking homemade mortars. Only with a lot more bang than the army has. Basically pipe bombs that will be programmed to launch and detonate at specific times depending on the elevation and speed they are travelling. We will set up multiple launchers at key locations and let the fireworks start before heading in." I said and he laughed.

"A lot more sophisticated than I would have gone with but it sounds good." He responded.

"I don't heal Logan I cant just go in slicing anything that moves. I need to minimize risk as much as possible. Once we get in, if we get in we will need to locate a security control room one floor beneath the ground. We will then have 6 minutes and 43 seconds to descend another two floors and find the hard drive that has our information on it. It wont be too hard to find it will be the most well guarded room on that particular floor. Once we do I will locate the files we need and getting out with those files will be 5 times harder than getting in was." I said and he grunted.

"Its not too late to turn back kid. Like you said, you don't heal. If this will be as dangerous as you say then there is a good chance you will not make it out alive." He said and I thought about it for a second.

"No I am not turning away from this, If it was just what I went through then that would be one thing but Stryker must be stopped. For everything he has done, everyone he has hurt and everyone he will hurt if someone doesn't put an end to it." I said angrily and my foot increased the pressure on the gas pedal in an effort to get their faster.

"Slow down kid, The facility is not going to go anywhere. It will only take more time if you get arrested." Logan said and he is right, I can not go into this angrily.

We continued driving until we reached Grant county Kansas and decided to find a place to stretch our legs. I know I am a little cramped and that bike cant be comfortable for that long. Apart from that we have not eaten or stopped to use the restroom since we left.

"How yah feelin kid?" Logan asked.

"Like I need a restroom and some food." I said and Logan grunted his agreement.

We found a bar and walked in. Logan wen straight for the bar and I headed to the restroom. After I finished my business I walked back out and saw Logan with a beer. After I returned Logan went to take care of his business.

"What can I get for you tonight sweetie?" A bartender in her mid thirties asked me.

"Is your kitchen still open?" I asked her hopefully.

"It sure is for another hour anyway, would you like a menu?" She asked.

"As hungry as I am I could eat anything, what do you recommend?" I responded.

"I personally like the chicken wraps but most of the people here just order wings." She replied.

"Chicken wrap it is." I said and she nodded before writing the order down and walking back to the kitchen to put in my order.

"I would like a glass of water as well." I said after she emerged from the kitchen.

"He will take a beer whatever you have on tap." Logan said as he came back to the bar.

"I don't think its a good idea to get drunk right now Logan." I said and he just shrugged.

"I cant get drunk." He said.

"I can." I responded.

"One wont hurt ya quit being a girl." He then said and I don't feel like arguing right now.

"So what do ya think, a motel for the night or are you ok to keep driving?" He asked before taking a drink of his beer.

"Honestly I don't know if its nerves or excitement but I don't think I could sleep right now." I said ready to eat and get back on the road.

"I know what you mean, I cant believe I am this close to the people that did this to me." He said and his head dropped slightly. "What can you tell me about the type of person I was before all of this? What kind of person was I? Was I still the same asshole? How old am I? What was my family like?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't know how old you are. I don't think anyone does. I know you were a soldier, that you fought bravely for this country. I remember seeing pictures of you from world war two and you look pretty much the same maybe a few years younger but not much. I know that you fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kayla codenamed Silver fox. And then you fell in love again with a woman named Mariko but you remember that one. I know that you cared for people that you were a passionate man. Remnants of that man still exist today. They may have taken your memories but they have not taken who you are Logan." I said comfortingly to the clearly in pain man next to me.

"Thanks kid." He grunted before finishing his beer and another two were brought to us.

"I only ordered one." I said confused.

"He looked like he could use one." The bartender said sliding one to each of us. "Its on the house."

"Thanks doll." Logan said and I took a drink. The beer was ice cold and after all day in a car was just what I needed. My food arrived soon after and Logan ordered some wings. Once we finished eating we headed back to our vehicles and continued driving again.

We drove until early morning and stopped in a place called Tooele, Utah Just outside of Nevada. We found a motel and decided to get some rest. After twenty three hours of driving we definitely needed some sleep. The hotel was cheap and dirty but it beats the hell out of a small col room with an itchy cot to sleep on like I spent most of my life living in. I layed down on top of the comforter a little scared to cover myself with it. Before I knew it my eyes began to grow heavy.

I awoke 9 hours later feeling a lot better. I used the shower in the room which was just as dirty but it was better than nothing. I got dressed and headed outside to get some fresh air. I walked out and looked around the small town breathing in the smogless air.

"Thought you were gonna sleep all day." I heard followed by the sound of a match striking followed by the rich smell of cigar smoke.

"Nah Never been one for sleeping in." I replied turning to face him.

"There is a place aaround the corner to get some food. I just got back but I am heading out to find a place to drink." He said before walking back to his bike. "I'll keep in touch."

"Sounds good I am going to eat and hit a few stores to get some supplies." I said and he just nodded before swinging his leg over his bike and firing up the engine.

Four hours later I received a message. "Placed called luckey's 7 blocks east of the motel." Logan said and I headed out to my car. I carefully placed a black crate into my trunk and then got into my car. I drove slowly and made sure to avoid a;; potholes and other bumps as I drove to the bar.

A few minutes later I entered the bar and saw Logan shooting a game of pool with some man. Logan sank the eight ball in the side pocket and the man handed over a fifty dollar bill before walking away. "You play?" Logan asked as he saw me approaching.

"No but cant be too hard." I said and he racked the balls before handing me a pool cue.

"Ill break." He said before hitting the cue ball and breaking the rack.

He made the number six ball off the break and then the number two and the number five before he missed a shot. "What you wanna do is-" He began to say before I cut him off.

"I know the rules, I have just never played." I said before taking my first shot. I made all seven striped balls one after another before calling the corner pocket and sunk the eight ball as well.

"Thought you never played before." He said angrily.

"I haven't its all about angles and hitting the cue ball in the right spot to put it where you want, my brains registers all of the angles and my steady hands from all of my marksman training allows me to hit the cue ball just right." I said and he threw back a shot of whiskey before handing me the fifty he just won.

"Drinks are on me." I said walking to the bar and ordering us more drinks.

"Are you sure that's smart kid." Logan said as I came back with multiple shot glasses. "If we go in tomorrow it wouldn't be good to be slow and sluggish." He said and he has a point but I know what I am doing.

"Right but drinking helps to ease my mind and allows my brain to function more effectively the night after drinking. It will allow me to think more clearly." I explained. "And so will that." I said as a tall leggy blonde walked past with a shorter redhead girl. "Hey you two cant just walk past us without saying anything, come have a drink." I said and the girls stopped. "This is my friend Logan and my name is Jason." I said introducing us to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Britney and this is Samantha. You two are new here where are you from?" Britney the tall blonde asked.

"Canada, Originally. We live in New York presently." I answered.

"Your a Long way from home." Samantha said and I smiled.

"So are you darling." Logan said with a smile of his own. "That's one hell of a Lone star drawl I hear." Logan replied turning on the charm. Apparently I am not the only one who could use some relaxation before tomorrow.

We continued to make small talk while we played pool and threw darts. I made sure I missed a bunch of shots and it seems Logan did the same to give the girls a chance. We had a few more drinks and it was getting late. So I knew I had to seal the deal now.

"Well, Britney it was an absolute pleasure to meet you but it is way past my bedtime. I think I will be going now." I said taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"Where are you staying?" She asked and I knew I had it in the bag.

"Motel a few blocks from here. I am allowed to have friends over." I replied giving her a sexy smile.

"You have a car?" She asked.

"I do shall we go?" I asked offering her my hand.

"Lead the way." She said and we headed back to the Motel.

I opened the door and let Britney walk inside. She looked around for a second before turning back to face me. She leapt onto me wrapping her legs around me and began kissing me. I returned the kiss and walked us toward the edge of the bed. I laid her down and climbed on top of her. Before long clothes found their way to the floor and the bed was rattling the walls. Between that and the screams I doubt anyone else was getting any sleep. After all was said and done Britney fell asleep and I sat awake feeling refreshed and ready for tomorrow.

Suddenly the communicator Logan gave me chirped and I picked it up. "Bright and early kid." I heard Logan say over the sound of his bike engine.

"What did you say?" I heard Samantha say from behind him and I just laughed.

"Nothin darling, hold on tight." Seems Logan was able to seal the deal as well.

I awoke after three hours and decided to get an early start. I left a message wit the motel for Logan telling him that I was getting a head start and took off toward the diversion locations. One near Tikaboo Valley and the other near Indian Springs. I set up the makeshift mortars mostly buried in the sand with remote detonators to launch the bombs which will then arm to detonate at a time I set by making some quick calculations.

After all was said and done I proceeded to the point in which would be the easiest for us to breach the fences and then the facility. An hour later just west of Armagosa valley I received a message from Logan. "Where yah at kid. I picked up your scent in a few places. But you have been all over." He said and I smiled and took a deep breath knowing we would be ready to begin soon.

"Just off 95, west of Armagosa Valley." I answered. Ten minutes later I heard footsteps behind me and I turned with my pistol drawn as we are very close to a civilian restricted area and I didn't want anyone to get the drop on me.

"Just me kid." Logan said placing his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Not all of us have your scent all I heard were footsteps." I replied as he walked up and stood next to me.

"So when do we start?" He asked excitedly.

"I have 3 sets of timed mortars in two locations. The first wave will set off whenever we are ready, all I have to do is press a button the second set will fire 45 seconds later and the third 45 seconds after the second. That will give us a few minutes of diversion time for them to figure out what happened and where it came from. By the time they figure that out we should be pretty far in until they realize we are there. I have a high frequency jammer that will disable the motion sensors as we progress, I am banking on the fact that people are curious and the men who watch over the cameras will be as distracted as everyone else so that we can get in unnoticed. Just let me know when you are ready." I explained and he stood there silent.

"Ready when you are kid." He grunted and prepared to run as fast as his metal laced bones would take him.

"In three two one." I said and pressed the button and the homemade mortars began firing just as I calculated. The alarms began to blare before the first one could even hit the ground. But by that point we were already nearing the warning flags. We quickly tore past them at a blistering pace and came to a 20 foot high barb wired fence. Logan made quick work of the fence and we made our way into the perimeter of the restricted zone. We ducked behind a building and watched as men ran toward the locations where the mortars were being fired from. Getting attacked from two different areas had them off their game and they were scattering, unaware of which attack to fend off first. We snuck along the side of the building and took off toward another large building.

"Which building is the file located in?" Logan asked quietly after we ducked behind the building.

"You see the one way off in the distance." I said pointing to a small one floor building that almost looked like an office building.

"Lets go." Wolverine said and he leapt out from behind the building.

"Logan wait." I said grabbing his shirt and yanking him back just as a mortar landed that he would have ran directly into. The ground shook beneath our feet from the explosion but we were left unharmed.

"Good save kid." Logan grunted.

"Go now." I said and we took off again.

"Contact six o'clock." I heard one of the guards yell and I pulled my pistol Logan changed direction and began charging the men.

"Logan stay on course." I said as I fired three shots and put down three guards.

"He changed direction to join me as more mortars began to fall. Explosion after explosion landed behind us as we ran.

A squadron of men rounded an airplane hangar and immediately opened fire after realizing where the bullets were going to hit I dove forward and rolled back to my feet behind the other hangar. Logan kept charging while bullet after bullet ripped through his flesh. His wounds healed as quickly as they were made and he made quick work of the guards. I ran back out and rejoined the fight. An armored personnel carrier headed directly for us with a mounted 30mm turret on the back being manned by a soldier. I ejected a clip from my pistol and replaced it with another full of my adamantium rounds. I fired one round into the engine block of the APC and a second into the helmet of the gunner before he could do any damage with the turret. I then switched clips back and caught up with Logan who was 15 yards ahead of me. I stayed as close to him as I could using him as a human shield as we were being met with waves of gunfire. As we were getting closer to the building the reinforcements were getting heavier. I grabbed a grenade rom my belt and pulled the pin with my teeth. I tossed the grenade as close to the building as I could so that we could still run and be outside of the blast radius. The grenade took down four men and I took down six more with five shots. We reached the building we were looking for and came to a heavy steel door standing in our way of getting inside.

"Step aside kid." Logan ready to slash the door.

"Logan no, just keep them of my back, I can hack the security console to get in and change the code to buy us time once we get inside." I said and he deflected a bullet with his claws and I took out the man who fired it.

"You know I am only good from up close right. When they start firing from a distance there is only so much to do. I cant exactly leave you unprotected." He said as more men began running towards us.

"Take this." I said removing the tactical sling I had holding my Kriss vector short barrel spec ops rifle to my back. "I prefer my pistols anyway."

Logan took the rifle and immediately began firing short controlled bursts with great accuracy taking out guard after guard. He may not remember being a soldier but he still has his training. I jammed my knife into the security console on the wall and removed the cover plate from it. I pulled an alligator clip connected to a wire from my pocket and connected it to one of the wires in the console and plugged the other end into my phone. I began typing away at the screen of my phone. It didn't take long to hack their code but creating a complicated enough algorithm for them to figure out to break back in is another story. Once I felt comfortable with the one I created, I opened the door and tapped Logan on his shoulder giving him the signal to get inside. He slowly backed up firing the last few rounds he had and entered the building behind me. I closed the door and it locked the second it closed. Alarms were going off inside and Logan handed me the rifle back and began to cover his ears.

"Take these." I said pulling out two ear plugs.

"Thanks kid." He said putting them in his ears. He looked much more comfortable now. "How do we get to the control room?" He asked.

"Make a right at the end of this hallway then go down two the second hallway off of it and make a left." I answered letting him lead the way.

"Why do we need the control room?" He then asked as he began walking down the hallway.

"The floor we need is three floors down and only accessible by elevator. The elevator will be easy enough to get onto but I need to override the security protocols so that they cant drop us once we get on it." I answered.

"Smart thinking." He grunted.

We reached the end of the hallway and Logan peeked his head around and his head immediately snapped backward and he hit the ground. I took his place at the corner and decided to use him while he was down I saw the reflection of two me down the hall in his claw and quickly calculated the angle and trajectory before firing two quick rounds at his claw and the two men dropped from the ricochet rounds.

"Fuck that hurt." Logan muttered from the ground as a mangled bullet dislodged from his adamantium skull.

"You'll be ok get up big guy." I said as I quickly rounded the corner and walked stealthily with my pistol aimed down range.

We began walking again until we reached the second connecting hallway. We crept down the hallway after encountering no one and we made our way to the door I was looking for. I opened the door revealing a stairwell and we began to descend to the next floor. We reached another door and after listening for sounds coming from the other side Logan opened the door slowly. I had my pistol drawn over his shoulder as we continued.

"Make a left up here and another left at the next hallway. The control room should be the third door on your right." I said and as we approached our next corner. Logan held up his hand signaling for me to stop.

"Seven men." Logan answered after inhaling their scents.

"Leave it to me." I said pulling a flashbang grenade from my belt and tossing it down the hall. An explosion was heard followed by groans and screams. Logan rushed into the hallway and quickly incapacited three men. I fired a round past his head and took out another before shooting between his legs and hitting one in he knee. The man hit the ground and Logan impaled him through the head before stabbing two more through the chest and I fired another round hitting the last one in the neck. We stepped over the bodies and reached the final hallway.

"Three more." Logan said and I only brought two flashbang grenades. I am saving the other incase we should need it. I changed my clip and screwed on a silencer I pulled out of my pocket.

"Where at exactly?" I asked.

"One standing about 6 inches from the wall nearest to us. One standing roughly two feet behind him and I cant place the third." He said after inhaling deeply.

I leapt out from behind the corner and fired only two quick rounds before rolling back to my feet across the hall from Logan. "You are getting rusty there were only two." I said stepping out of cover with my pistol still down range.

"No, the third scent is still there. Its coming from in that room." He then said as we slowly approached the room.

"Tear it down." I said to Logan and he carved a large X in the steel door before kicking it in and rushing into the room. I rounded the corner to see him with his claws in a guards stomach. I ran to the console and began typing away at the keyboard.

"Reinforcements are on their way. Hurry up kid we are sitting ducks in here." He said.

"I am working as fast as I can thankfully the elevator is right outside the door but this may take a minute go hold them off." I said and Logan stepped back out of the control room. It took several minutes to override the security protocols and I heard gunfire hailing through the hallways. I finally took control of the protocols and crept back peeked my head back into the hall just as a grenade was dropped from a dead soldier. I ducked back inside to avoid the blast but Logan wasn't as lucky. The gunfire stopped after the blast and I stepped out into the hall. Logan sat up from the ground with his shirt tattered and covered in blood. Pieces of shrapnel began to make its way from his chest and his charred skin quickly healed but he was still weak. I draped his arm over my shoulder and helped him to stand. I pressed the button for the elevator and the door opened immediately we stepped inside just in time as more reinforcements arrived. The door closed and was immediately met by gunfire thankfully for us the doors were bulletproof. I pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator descended quickly. The elevator door soon opened again and we found ourselves in a large room with a few cooling towers and computer consoles all over the room. I walked toward one and Logan quickly crept toward another door that branched off of the room we were in. I logged onto the computer and inserted a USB drive into it. I began typing away and pulling hundreds of different files but I have yet to find the one we need.

"Hey you cant be-" A man began to say as he entered and logan quickly grabbed him from behind and put his hand over the mans mouth.

"You won't believe the morning I'm havin." Logan said intimidatingly in the man's ear. "I have been shot more times than I care to count, I have been blown up and almost hit by a mortar. So unless you keep quiet and tell me what I want to know then I will start slicing you got that?" He then growled. The man nodded his answer slowly.

"Good, Who are you and what is in that room?" He asked after releasing the mans mouth.

"I just keep records here. That room is for R&D." He said fearfully.

"What can you tell me about a man named-" Logan began but I cut him off.

"Logan stop, If you tell him what we are looking for we will have to kill him. He has done nothing to harm us. He Lives. I found what we came for anyway. Make sure he doesn't wake up until well after we are gone." I then said and Logan grabbed the man by the collar and head butted him. The man slumped to the floor and we walked back toward the elevator.

"You ready to fight our way back out of here kid?" Logan asked and I chuckled as a plan began to form.

"Getting out will be the easy part." I said and he looked at me confused. "That grenade didn't mess you up too bad to climb did it?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Good, as long as the elevator is on this floor they will think we are still down here. I am thinking we climb the elevator shaft." I said and he smirked.

We walked onto the elevator and opened the panel in the ceiling of it. We climbed on top of the elevator and I grabbed onto the wires holding it. My gloves helped to protect my hands while Logan's healed as fast as they were cut from the wire. It was a long climb but we finally reached the top.

"What now?" Logan asked.

"You climb back down a few feet." I said and he looked confused but began climbing back down. I pulled a cord from my pocket and began sticking it to the wall in a circular pattern.

"Is that what I think it is?" Logan asked and I climbed back down a few feet before detonating the Primacord.

"Watch your head." I yelled as rubble began to fall onto us. We then quickly climbed back up and climbed out of the building through the whole blown in the wall. We took off running at a blistering pace. I used my silenced pistol to quickly dispatch of two soldiers before they could radio in our location and I saw no more around.

We made it back to the fence line without any gunfire heading in our direction, hell for all they know we are still in the third floor basement. We finally made it back off of the restricted ground but it was no time to let up. We made it back to Logan's bike and He quickly jumped on. I jumped on the back and we rode off to safety.

"I parked my car about a mile from here take the next exit off of 95." I said and he complied.

Once we got back to my car I dismounted from the bike and Logan shut the engine off. I opened my trunk and tossed my all of my guns in apart from my trusty Sig Sauer which I holstered. I then unlocked my car door.

"Are you sure you got what we were looking for?" Logan asked.

"Would have been pretty stupid to go through all of that if I didn't." I said pulling the flash drive from my pocket.

"Got that and about a thousand other dirty government secrets. Old classified missions other top secret government installments, most of it is trash but if our info was the only thing I took they would know what we were looking for and tipped off Stryker." I said and he smirked.

"So what's next?" He asked.

"We are off to California."


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Angeles California**

"Do you know who we are looking for?" Logan asked annoyed as another person walked past eyeballing his gruff appearance."Of course I do. I just got us into one of the most secretive places on the planet and stole thousands of their secrets to cover up what we went for in the first place you think I cant find one girl in California." I answered and he growled.

"Then why haven't we found her yet, this city smells like pot." He answered and I laughed.

"Because I am enjoying your suffering." I responded and he began rubbing his knuckles threateningly at me.

"Can you at least tell me where Stryker is hold up at?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't look into the file much myself. I only caught a few pieces. I wanted to keep my mind clear for the escape. I will need a computer to look at it and I do not have one secure enough to open these files on I will buy one and secure it tonight." I answered.

"Lets just find the damn girl and get out of here." Logan then said and I got in my car and took off. Logan followed me on his bike and we arrived at a hotel a few minutes later.

"This is it." I said after I pulled up and parked across the street from the hotel.

"Nice digs." Logan said admiring the place.

"Lets go." I said walking into the hotel lobby and sat myself down in a chair.

"What are you sitting down for?" Logan asked.

"She rented the whole top floor, only hotel personnel are allowed up there." I responded casually.

"You said it yourself, we just walked into one of the most secretive places on the planet, the two of us, and your worried about breaking a few rules." He said and I find that I love getting on Logan's nerves.

"This is a recruitment mission, How do you think she will react if we just break into the top floor and barge into her penthouse suite?" I asked and he sat down next to me annoyed.

"So we are supposed to just wait until we she comes down?" He asked impatiently.

"Relax, she will be here soon. She has a concert tonight and a source tells me she always goes shopping before a concert." I explained.

"What source?" Logan asked.

"Entertainment tonight." I said and Logan looked at me like I am an idiot.

"I need a beer." He said.

An hour later and the girl we were waiting for waked around the corner being escorted by three armed security guards. I got up from my seat and pointed her out to Logan.

"Excuse me Ms. Blaire." I said as we approached the young blonde.

"Not today buddy." One of the guards said and put his hand out to stop me from getting any closer. I wanted to break his hand and knock out the other two out but that would only hinder my chances of recruiting her.

"I have a daughter who is a huge fan of yours. Would it be too much trouble if you could sign an autograph for me?" Logan asked and that really surprised me.

"She doesn't care that I am a mutant?" Alison asked and I smiled thinking this might work.

"No she is a mutant as well." Logan lied again.

"I am sorry to hear that Mr.?" She asked.

"Logan and I'm not, she gets it from her old man." Logan then said flashing the warmest smile I have ever seen on his face. I wonder how often he practices that.

"Jerry, Steven get out of my way." She then said pushing past her security guards. "I would love to sign an autograph for your daughter." She then agreed.

"Actually I just needed to get you away from your security guards." Logan then said quietly and she looked at him frightened.

"Don't Worry we are not here to hurt you. Logan here lied about having a daughter but not that he is a mutant. We both are." I said and Logan slowly started to extend a claw before retracting it.

"Wow what do you do?" She then asked me.

"Nothing visually. My mind just works much faster than anyone else's on the planet." I explained.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"We are members of an institute in New York that houses Mutants safely and also teaches them to better control their powers. We feel that with you being a high profile mutant your safety is at risk. And that is why we would like for you to come back to New York with us." I explained.

"Thanks but no Thanks, that's what I have security for. It was nice meeting you Mr. Logan and..." She said and paused for me to tell her my name.

"Woodbury, Jason." I said and she smiled before walking back to her security guards.

"Well that was a waste of time. Lets head back." Logan said and I shook my head.

"Not yet, we haven't fulfilled our mission." I said.

"We made an attempt she refused what more can we do?" Logan asked.

"You are going to take the night off. Find some seedy dive bar and have a few drinks maybe get laid. I have a concert to attend." I explained and walked away.

I walked back to my car and drove to Beverly hills. I got some lunch and waited for the sun to go down before getting out of my car and I pulled the contents out of my trunk and placed them in my back seat. I began sneaking through some back woods into a gated community. I have a concert tonight but first I have some other business to attend to. I reached the familiar house to find that the security system has still not been updated. I disabled the system before walking to the front door and again used a familiar bump key to enter the house. I stood in the hallway and heard moving coming from the den. Once the door to the den opened I grabbed Hunter brawn and slammed him into the wall.

"Bullet, What a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you again, hows tricks?" he asked and I planted a fist into his ribs expelling the air from his lungs. "That wasn't very nice." He said gasping for air.

"Where are Reno and Molokai?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know I only get in touch with them when I have business. Even if I did what makes you think I would tell you." He said and I punched him again.

"Because you believe your life is more important than theirs." I said and punched him another time for good measure. I then placed a piece of tape over his mouth, a bag over his head and zip tied his hands behind his back. I walked him toward the back door and back through people's yards until I got back to my car and threw him in the trunk.

I drove to an old closed down restaurant and picked the lock to the back door. I retrieved Hunter from the trunk and drug him inside. I placed him in a chair and removed the bag from his head.

"You are going to make a phone call and tell them to come to this address." I said showing him a piece of paper. "Or the beating I gave you earlier will only be the beginning, do I make myself clear?" I asked and he shook his head no so I punched him in the jaw.

"I said do I make myself clear?" I then asked again and he shook his head no once more. I pulled my combat knife from its sheathe at my waste and cut the skin just under his ear. "You can walk away from this once I have them. Are you really willing to die for those low lives?" I then asked and removed the tape from his mouth.

"Ok, you made your point. I need my phone?" He said and I pulled his phone from my pocket. I went through his contacts until I saw the name Reno and I dialed the number for him. He did as he was told and told them to come to the restaurant. I then put the tape back over his mouth and waited.

Twenty minutes later I heard a car door shut and I backed up against the wall next to the door. Reno walked in and I kicked in his knee breaking it and grabbing the pistol from his waist in one fluid motion before aiming it at Molokai.

"Come in, Join the party." I said and he began to reach for his gun. I fired one bullet and it blew his trigger finger off. He began to scream in pain and I rushed forward to place my hand over his mouth. I began walking him inside and he bit my hand. I threw him inside and shut the door before kicking him in the face knocking the teeth he just used to bite me out of his head. I then grabbed two more zipties and did his and Reno's hands like I did Hunter's I placed them in chairs and placed tape over their mouths.

I left the restaurant and headed back to Beverly hills. I drove past the lee's old house the place looks like the grass hasn't been cut since the last time I have seen it an no lights are on. I drove past the place Jubilee does her gymnastics training but this late at night the place was empty. Only one more place to look for her. I drove to the mall she frequents and began walking around the place. It was closing and she was nowhere to be seen. Just to be thorough I walked out of the exit at the opposite end and saw a crowd gathered around. Some kind of show. I pushed my way through the crowd surprised to see none other than the small Asian girl publically using her powers. I sat there watching for a few minutes and noticed people throwing money into a bag for her. I ducked back out of the crowd and decided to wait until she was finished performing when I noticed a group of security guards approaching. Apparently she noticed them too because she grabbed her bag and darted out of the crowd. Here we go again. I began running after her and as she ran through the parking lot and across the street she nearly got hit by a car but instead jumped clear over the hood. I leapt up on top of the hood and ran across it. The traffic slowed the security down enough that I was able to grab her and pull her off down an alley.

"Get off of me!" She screamed before launching a light at my face. I narrowly avoided it and grabbed both of her hands.

"Jubilee. Its me." I said and she looked up at me.

"You, what are you doing here?" She questioned but seemed to calm down.

"I have something I need to show you." I said and she looked at me questioningly.

"I am not In the mood. I didn't make near as much money as I hoped and things haven't exactly been going good for me." She explained and I reached into my pocket and dropped a hundred dollar bill in her bag.

"Excellent show, worth every penny." I said and she looked at me shocked. "Now can I show you what I need to show you?" I asked. "My car is around the corner."

"I don't even remember your name." She said.

"Jason Woodbury." I told her and began leading the way. We got into my car and I began driving.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Golden Palace." I said.

"That Chinese restaurant? It closed down 4 months ago." She explained.

"I will explain when we get there." I said calmly and she didn't seem afraid to be in the car with me.

We arrived ten minutes later and I pulled around back. We got out of my car and walked to the back door. I opened the door and walked in before Jubilee in case one of the men got free.

"What the hell is this Jason? Who are these people?" She questioned and the fear began to grow in her voice and facial expressions.

"These two are the men that killed your parents." I said gesturing to Reno and Molokai. "And this one is the man that paid them to do it. I am sorry to have to tell you all of this Jubilee but I believe you deserve some closure. It was a car wreck that took your parents but it was because the brake lines were cut, it was no accident." I said softly and tears began to fill Jubilee's eyes.

"Is this true? How do you know this?" Jubilee asked and I feel I owe her the truth.

"I know because I was originally hired to kill your father. Your father invented a software that was Costing Hunter here a lot of money. After following your family around I realized that your father was just an honest hard working man and I couldn't be the one to kill him. I went to tell Hunter the hit was off and that's when I was informed that he put other plans into motion. It was already too late for me to do anything Jubilee, I am sorry." I said and she fell to her knees and began sobbing heavily. I placed my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed. "You are no better than they are! You followed my family around with the intent of murder. You used me." She yelled angrily and her hands began to glow.

"Your right." I said and placed my hands out. "Do your worst." I said and she dropped back to the ground after a few seconds and began crying again. After a few minutes she wiped her tears and got to her feet her eyes filled with nearly 9 months of pain and anger.

"This was all over money?" She asked turning to hunter. "And you two." She then said turning to Reno and Molokai. "You killed my parents for a paycheck?" She asked angrily. "I will kill you." She then yelled.

"I will give you some privacy." I then said and walked out of the kitchen and into the front of the restaurant.

I heard some more muffled yelling and screaming and crying and then a loud blast. Jubilee walked into where I was at a moment later red eyed and puffy cheeked.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"No." She said and sat down at a chair in the restaurant. "It's not what my parents would have wanted for me." She said and I nodded.

"I understand." I said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me but if it means anything at all I am sorry Jubilee."

"What is going to happen to them?" She asked.

"They will answer for what they did. I never had any intention of letting them live. I just wanted to offer you the chance to be the one to do it, you deserved that much." I said and she didn't seem too upset.

"What goes around comes around. I don't suppose I could talk you into just calling the police?" She then asked.

"They have police bought and paid for, it wont do any good. If you would like you can go out to the car. You shouldn't have to witness this." I said as I pulled my pistol from the holster on my waist.

"Make it quick?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I said before walking into the back again. I saw the chairs the three were sitting in knocked over from the blast jubilee hit them with but they were all still breathing. I stepped to them and stood over Reno first and aimed my pistol at his head. I pulled the trigger and his body went limp in the restraints. I walked over to Molokai next and his eyes were big. I could hear him pleading through the tape but he was going to be shown no mercy from me. His body went limp after a second gunshot. Next came Hunter Brawn.

"After everything you did to that girl you had to know it would come back to bite you. These are your last moments I want you to think hard on everything you put her through." I said and he began laughing through the tape. The anger that came over me was unbearable. Instead of shooting him in the head I put a round in his shoulder. His laughing stopped and were replaced by muffled screams of pain. I then put a round in his other shoulder. I holstered my gun and knealt over the man. I pulled my knife out and slowly pushed it in between his ribs and directly into his heart. I pulled it back out and wiped the blood on the knife off on his shirt before sheathing it and walking back out to the where Jubilee was still sitting.

"Its done?" She asked while leaning against my car where she waited.

"Your parents have been avenged." I answered and she stood up straight as I approached an expressionless face looked back at me. "Where are you staying Jubilee?" I then asked.

"I was staying at the mall, guess that's out for tonight." She responded.

"I have a hotel room not far from here it wouldn't be a problem for me to get another room for you." I said and she just began walking.

"I will figure something out." She said softly placing her hands in her pockets.

"Let me help you Jubilee." I said hoping she would show some emotion even if it was to blast me.

"You have done enough." She said coldly.

"If not me then how about a man I work for?" I asked and she turned back angrily.

"A man you work for?" She questioned. "You kill people Jason." She then said and I felt stupid.

"Not for money, not anymore. I am now in the business of helping. I work for a place in New York a haven for troubled and abused mutants with nowhere else to go. Its really a nice place really exquisite." I explained and she turned and began walking again. I jogged to catch up and placed a phone number in her pocket. "When you get tired of sleeping in the park give me a call." I said before turning and walking back to my car.

"What's New York like?" She asked and I turned to face her again.

"Busy, crowded the people are rude and it smells like piss, everything you would expect but that's the city. The Institute is outside of the city its clean, unpolluted and the people are friendly. Mostly anyway." I then said thinking about some of the students and what they think of me. "I have not been but I heard they have some nice shopping malls." I then joked.

"And the guy you work for, what's he like?" She then asked and I sat on the hood of my car as she walked back and sat next to me.

"Bald, paralyzed, surrounded by annoying kids all day. He has every reason to be a complete ass but somehow he finds a way to keep himself together and he is actually a very nice man." I said.

"And its full of other people like me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Some that project energy but I haven't seen a mutation like yours yet some type of plasma am I right?" I asked.

"I don't know I just do it." She said and I nodded.

"The facility is a school that's primary function is to help young mutants learn control of their powers. I think you would fit in great there." I said and could tell she was beginning to think about it. "So how about that hotel room?" I asked.

"You sure it wont be a problem?" She asked and I didn't say another word. I just got up and walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her.

She thanked me and got in the car. I drove us to the hotel I was staying at and got her a room next to mine. I gave her the key and informed her I had another mutant to talk to. She went into her room and I left.

I headed to the concert as it was ending and approached the back door to the stadium.

"No one without proper I.D. clearance is allowed back here." A man standing at the door informed me.

"Your absolutely right, I have it here somewhere." I said sticking my hands into my pockets pretending I was searching for it. "Ah here it is." I said pulling my hand out of my pocket and hitting him right on the edge of his jaw line behind his cheek. He hit the ground with a thud and I took his security badge before I opened the door and stepped over him. I draped the badge over my neck and as long as no one looks too closely I should be in the clear. A few young girls with backstage passes started screaming when Alison walked off stage. She smiled and talked to them for a few minutes before signing autographs. She then proceeded to her dressing room where two more security guards stood on either side of the door. I laughed after taking a second to think of a way in and my mind flashed back to movies I have seen where they always shimmy through the vents. No I need to make a statement, time to ruffle a few feathers.

"Hurry come quick Donald is out cold!" I yelled referring to the security guard I knocked out.

Security guards began to scramble to get the people with back stage passes and other concert employees to safety some ran outside to find Donald and others secured a perimeter.

"Why aren't you two checking on Donald?" I asked approaching the guards outside of Alison's dressing room who appeared on edge but didn't move.

"Ms. Blaire's safety is our number one priority." They answered in unison.

"That's too bad." I said before grabbing a pressure point in one's collarbone before grabbing the seconds elbow in an exact spot to cause him to fall to his knees. I threw the first one to the ground releasing his collar bone and pushing the second to the ground with a three inch punch I learned from Bruce Lee. I hurried into the dressing room and covered my eyes as Alison hurried to find a bra to put on.

"What are you doing in here!? Get out!" Alison yelled at me. "Jason?" She then questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Blaire." I said as I turned to face the door and held it closed as Security guards tried forcing there way in.

"Oh my god, please don't hurt me!" She screamed and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold her Security off much longer. I released the door and Lunged for Alison. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I threw one arm over her shoulder holding her nearly naked body against me. I covered her breasts with the arm I was holding her with to leave her a shred of dignity when her Security guards broke the door down.

"I am not going to hurt you bit I need you to call off your dogs. I do not want to hurt them." I whispered into her ear.

"Let her go asshole." One of them yelled as he pulled a taser from his waist.

"I'm not an asshole." I replied unable to resist being a smart ass. "I am serious, I do not take kindly take to threats and I will not hurt you but the moment one of them touches me I will not hesitate to hurt them." I then told Alison again.

"Get out of my dressing room, he is not going to hurt me." Alison said although her voice was extremely shaky.

"We cant do that Ms. Blaire." One replied although they had no leverage to use in this standoff.

"You can and you will or I will kill her." I shouted and the security guards stopped and looked at each other. I pulled my trusty combat knife from its sheathe to emphasize my point.

"Ok, ok please just don't hurt her." The obvious leader said as they began to back up out of the room.

"I had no intention of hurting you but I couldn't let them know that." I then said and let Alison go. She scurried into the corner and huddled up into a ball. I threw her a shirt and pair of pants and turned around so that she could get dressed. "I didn't mean to scare you Ms. Blaire and maybe this was not the best way to go about it but I needed to show you that your security will not be able to protect you. I used non lethal methods and getting in was childs play. Imagine if someone wanted to get to you that wasn't so nice." I then said.

"You did all of this just to prove to me that I am not safe?" She asked and I turned to see that she was now dressed.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well you made your point, I don't exactly feel safe right now." She said.

"Maybe this will help." I said and placed the knife I had on a dresser in the changing room before pulling my Sig from the holster at my waist and then reached down and pulled the deringer I had ankle holstered and placed them all on the dresser.

"And the place you told me about can keep me safe?" She asked.

"It can, its not quite as private as you are used to but its a exquisite place and well fortified. It nearly killed me the first time I broke in." I answered.

"You had to break in and now you are recruiting for them?" She asked and shook her head.

"Long story, first day there, early morning." I gave her a very brief summary.

"What about my security? I will not be cooped up there all the time." She said.

"They will not be permitted on the grounds, mutants only. However this is my first recruitment mission and I would like it to be a success what if I agreed to be your personal bodyguard? I dispatched of the ones you have here. I have an unrivaled awareness and I am better trained than any special ops soldier." I offered and could tell she was thinking.

"I will need to see you in action. When you get back set up an exercise to showcase your talents and I will visit your Institute." She said and I reached my hand out to her.

"You have yourself a deal." I smiled and handed her a card before turning toward the broken door. "Goodbye Ms. Blaire." I said and grabbed my weapons and holstered them before walking back into the backstage area.

"Hold it right there." A security guard said and began approaching me.

"Let him go." Alison said from behind me and they made a path so I could pass. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Xavier institute for higher learning**

"How did your first mission go Bullet?" Charles asked after I took a seat across from his rich mahogany desk.

"Well Alison Blaire is not with me but she is a maybe, she wants to come check out the facility in person before agreeing to anything. Apart from that I did pick up another mutant. Her Name is Jubilation Lee. I met her on my first trip to California the same trip where I met you." I explained. and he nodded his head and smirked.

"I know who she is Bullet, she is part of the reason I sent you to California. When I tried to read your mind Through the blur and the pain that I received I did get small glimpses and she was one of them." He said and I honestly felt a little angry.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted me to recruit her?" I asked in a slightly agitated voice. "I have spent enough of my life being used and manipulated Charles and I will not have it whether you did it with good intentions or not. In the future you will be 100% honest with me or we part ways do you understand that?" I asked sternly.

"Yes bullet I apologize, I am unaware of your past and your personality, your likes, dislikes, do's and, dont's you see with most people whether I read their mind or not they tend to project and I can usually get a good read on them. You are a complete mystery to me Bullet while it is refreshing to me to be around someone that is not so easy to figure out, you must know that I will make mistakes, I do not wish any ill feelings because of them just inform me when I do so, so that I can make sure it does not happen again." He said calmly and he is right, the people here do not know me and I cant go flying off the handle every time someone does something I am not happy with.

"Will do Charles, it has been a long trip and I could use some time to relax is there anything else you need of me?" I asked eager to get back to my house and clean my guns before taking a much needed shower and kicking my feet up.

Once back at my house I dropped my bags and pulled out my Kriss Vector rifle and began to field strip it. Once It was taken apart I proceeded to clean it. Once it was clean as the day I bought it I placed it in my safe in my bunker before moving onto my Sig Sauer. I was in the middle of a thorough cleaning when I heard a knock from my front door. I pulled up my security camera footage and saw Rogue standing outside.

"Good evening Rogue." I said after opening the door and seeing the familiar yet odd silver streak in her hair.

"Hey Sugah, were yah goin ta tell me yah were back?" She asked pushing past me and into my house.

"Yea sure, come on in Rogue." I said sarcastically before closing my door and walking back to my living room. "I was planning on finishing a few things here and relaxing." I explained as she sat down on my sofa and picked up my Sig.

"It's heavier than ah expected." Rogue said raising the sight of the gun up to her eye.

"Its heavier when loaded." I explained and inserted the clip into the gun while she held it.

"Ah have nevah fired a gun before." She admitted.

"Believe it or not a lot of people haven't. I personally think it is an experience everyone should have at least once." I then said.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Not tonight, I don't think Xavier would be too fond of that. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to the danger room for some lessons." I said and she placed the gun back onto the table.

"Speaking of lessons yah did say that yah would help me try to control my powers when yah got back." She replied.

"I did say that, and I will. When would you like to start?" I asked her.

"Have you come up with something yah think might help?" She asked in return.

"I have but the doubt that you had when I first mentioned helping you will have to go out the window. I need you to completely dedicate yourself to the cause or it will never work." I said.

"Ah will try." She said and I just shook my head.

"There is no try. You have to commit yourself to this." I said and she bit her bottom lip.

"Its not that easy, mah powers have hurt people over the past 3 years. That is not something ah can just forget about." She said solemnly.

"I understand that but if you cant give this a real shot then I am wasting my time." I said and she looked up at me.

"Ah will give it a real shot." She then said and that's all I need to hear. "Can we get started right away?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no. I need you to take tonight and clear your mind. We can get started tomorrow morning." I informed her and she looked disappointed. "Go back to the mansion and enjoy your night. When you head to your bedroom, I want you to lay there and think of nothing at all, just completely relax your body and mind." I said and got to my feet taking her gloved hand in mine.

"Ok ah will do what you said, goodnight Bullet." She said and wrapped her arms around my waist before walking to the door.

"Goodnight Rogue." I said before opening the door for her.

"Marie." She corrected.

"I thought you preferred Rogue?" I asked.

"Ah do when it comes to most people, ah only let the people Ah like call me Marie." She said and I smiled.

"Goodnight Marie." I said before watching her walk back up the path to the mansion. I walked back inside and finished cleaning my guns before heading to bed myself. I tried relaxing my own mind but couldn't help but think of her sweet Mississippi accent her gorgeous auburn hair the way her hips swayed as she walked away from my house and how incredibly sexy she looked holding my gun.

* * *

**The next morning**

A night consisting of very little sleep came and went, I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door. I climbed out of bed groggily and flipped on the light before unlocking my safe and grabbing my gun. I holstered my weapon as I wasn't expecting any danger and made my way to the front door. I looked through the peephole and saw a white streak of hair falling in front of a beautiful face.

"Good morning Marie." I said after opening the door to allow the southern belle entrance.

"Morning sugah, you ready to get started?" She asked a little too energetically for 7:13 A.M.

"Of course come on in." I said as she was still standing in the doorway in early December and I haven't dressed for the day yet.

"So how do we do this?" She asked after walking in.

"First I get dressed and we will go from there." I explained.

"Oh right sorry." She said a little embarrassed.

I walked back up to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweat pants to take the place of my pajama pants and a thermal top to cover my bare chest before walking back down stairs. I approached Rogue as she sat on the couch and placed my hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to face me.

"Oh Bullet! Mah God you scared me." Rogue said suddenly breathing heavily.

"You are supposed to be completely at peace and worry free." I scolded.

"Ah was until you scared the life out of meh." She continued her southern drawl even thicker than usual.

"We will work on that more as we go. For now I will need you to get up from the sofa." I explained and she got to her feet. I moved the furniture towards the outsides of the room and walked to a storage closet and pulled out two foam mats.

"Are those yoga mats?" Rogue asked and I nodded.

"Yes but that's not what we are using them for." I explained and she looked at me curiously. "Have you ever tried meditation?" I then asked.

"Yah mean like sitting Indian style and chanting, how will that help meh control mah mutation?" She asked in return.

"There is a lot more to it than sitting Indian style and chanting. Meditation is used to help relax center your emotional state. We will be focusing on a rather difficult form of meditation to master known as single-pointed concentration. It is used to enable you to enjoy a sense of well being while engaging in any life activity. Mutations are often related to a distressed emotional state, the varying level of power and even the manifestation of mutations. They are very often triggered by anger or lust or frustration or fear as far as your mutation goes. We will work on inducing a mode of consciousness that will allow you to control your fear of hurting others." I explained and she seemed to be listening very closely.

"That makes a lot of sense but will it work?" She asked as she sat down on the yoga mat across from me.

"I cant promise that it will. Meditation takes many people years and years to master. My ability to comprehend these practices shortened the time it took me to master and I am a pretty good teacher but It will not happen overnight Marie. This will take some time and I need you to keep your faith and your trust in me. Now lets begin. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice. Now take a deep breath and focus on a memory that makes you feel safe and comfortable. Continue to breathe deeply and keep that one memory in your mind." I explained as I slowly began to get to my feet and approach her. As she could hear my footsteps approaching I could sense her tension picking up. While she is focusing on not thinking about the bad memories they are clawing at the inside of the barriers she is using to keep them at bay. I have been in the very same situation on many occasions. I knealt down in front of Rogue and placed my hands on her gloved hands and her eyes snapped open and she fell backwards to get out my reach.

"Bullet oh my god what are yah doing!?" She screamed.

"I am testing the strength of your will. You did good considering you have been living with no human contact for years. That is all for today." I said and she got back to her sitting position.

"That's it. We were only at it for a few minutes." She said.

"We will progress a little further each day. As I said before this is not something that will happen overnight. For now we will focus on easing the tension you are now harboring, while we are traveling this road it would be best for you to remain as stress free as possible." I explained and she got to her feet.

"And how are we gonna ease this tension?" She asked.

"Remember yesterday when I said I would teach you to shoot?" I asked and her eyes got big.

"Yah are gonna teach me today?" She asked and nearly began to jog for the door.

"Yes head back to the mansion and to the danger room, I will meet you there shortly." I responded and she opened the front door.

"Thanks Bullet." She said and closed the door behind her.

I walked back to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and loaded a bag full of supplies for firearms training. A few different guns and boxes of ammo for each of them. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed for the mansion. I arrived at the danger room 10 minutes later and laughed as I saw Rogue standing outside of the large metal doors already.

"Sorry I kept you waiting miss Marie." I said as I approached her and pulled the strap of my gun bag from my shoulder. I entered the code to open the door and walked inside.

"No problem sugah Ah am just excited to try this." She said walking in slowly behind me.

"Don't get too excited I have never taught anyone to shoot before. All I have to go off of is my training." I said as we walked toward the middle of the room. "Basic firearm training course one." I then said and the room began to change into an indoor shooting range it was well lit with multiple holographic targets at varying distances down range.

"What do I do first?" Rogue asked as I began unloading a Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm from my bag along with two boxes of ammunition.

"First you load your gun." I said sliding the gun and the boxes towards her.

"How do I do that?" She asked and I laughed.

"Expel your clip, there is a small button on the grip of the gun." I said and she turned it to face me while she looked for the button. "Whoa whoa whoa, rule number one, loaded or not, never point your gun at anything you don't intend to shoot." I explained and grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it away from me.

"Oh sorry!" She said quickly after I let go of the barrel.

"Keep it pointed either at the ground or down range at all times. Now press the button and the magazine will eject. Good now slide the rounds into the clip pushing the spring down." I explained and she took a second to look at the bullet before begging to push the first round in. "Wrong way, look at the way the clip slides in and how the rounds will chamber into the barrel." I said and she slowly loaded the clip and I watched until she had the magazine fully loaded.

"Now what?" She asked showing me the full mag.

"Now insert it back into the handle." I explained and she slid the mag in. "All the way until you hear a click indicating its locked in. Good now that the clip iss in make sure you keep the gun pointed down range. There is a switch underneath the left side of the trigger guard that is your safety, switch it off." I explained and she did.

"Is it ready to fire now?" She asked and I had to shake my head.

"Not yet, you need to cock the slide back." I explained and watched her try and I smiled at her attempt.

"Its hard." She said and I smiled even more.

"You are not going to hurt the gun Marie, grip it tight and pull all the way back hard before releasing. Good now you are ready to fire. but before you do I need you to put these on." I said handing her a pair of noise cancelling ear muffs and protective goggles.

"Now what?" She asked after putting on her eyes and ears.

"Now pick a target and let a round fly." She picked the gun back up and pointed it down range I watched her finger pulling back on the trigger and the angle of the gun and knew she would be off target. The gun fired and her hand jerked out of surprise and she nearly dropped the gun.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that." She said nervously getting a firm grip on the gun again.

"Here, maybe these will help." I handed her a pair of leather gloves that were too small for me now that I used when I was younger." They will help to absorb the recoil better than those thin fabric gloves you have on.

"Thanks." Rogue said and pulled her gloves off.

"Marie your nails are painted." I said noticing the dark purple nail polish. "Why paint your nails if you always wear gloves?" I asked confused.

"Promise that yah wont laugh if ah tell you?" She asked in return.

"I promise Marie." I assured her.

"To meh its another layer. It makes meh feel more secure. Ah know its stupid." She said and looked at her feet a embarrassed.

"No its not, you should always do what makes you feel comfortable. But you have beautiful hands Marie. I would like to see them more often." I said admiring the pale skin that never gets any sun accented by the dark purple nail polish.

"So would ah." She said before sliding on the leather gloves I handed her.

"Ok now pick the gun back up and try again." I said hoping to steer the conversation away from anything that would make her feel more comfortable. She let another round go and missed the target again.

"Ah am no good at this." She said placing the gun down.

"The first shot you were nervous, and the second you were anticipating the recoil. If you expect a strong recoil you will try to adjust for that and that is a mistake. Don't think about the recoil, just line up your sights at what you want to hit and try again." I said and she picked the gun back up before raising it to eye level. She fired another round and hit the target low.

"Ah got it!" She said excitedly and fired two more rounds, one hit high and one missed.

"Good now we will work on making you more accurate now that you are getting on target. Spread your feet to shoulder width apart but put your left foot a little forward. Extend your right arm completely straight and cock your left elbow slightly. Now try it again." I said and she fired two more rounds hitting much closer to center mast but still a terrible grouping. "Good now focus on your breathing, take long slow deep breaths and fire while you are exhaling slowly." I said and she fired three more rounds emptying the clip. Her grouping was much closer but still far from an experienced shooter.

"Yah are a great teacher Bullet, Ah am gettin good at this." Marie said excitedly before expelling her clip and reaching for the ammo box again. She loaded another clip and reinserted it into the gun.

"Your stance is still sloppy, but yes you are getting good." I said and she looked back at me confused. "Your knees are too stiff but your shoulders are too slouched, common mistake. Try squaring your shoulders and don't necessarily kneel but bend your legs slightly." I said and she did before firing a few more rounds which were now even further apart than her last few. "Perhaps that was bad advice to give without showing you how to properly take a firing stance." I said as I walked up behind her and pressed my chest into her back. She tightened up intensely but I didn't back off.

"Relax Marie your skin is covered and so is mine." I informed her and her tenseness eased slightly. "Bend your knees slightly and relax your shoulders into my chest." I explained taking a stance and allowing her to mold her body into mine.

She fired the rest of the clip with increased accuracy and began to relax with each shot. The more relaxed she became the tighter her grouping became. She loaded another magazine and I retook my place behind her. Her grouping got down to a 4 inch grouping at 15 yards. I soon found that my mind became distracted and I had to take a step back.

"What are yah doin bullet?" She asked after I backed away. After feeling her round ass pressed against me when she sank into me certain parts of my anatomy began to get uncomfortable against my jeans.

"I think you are fine without me behind you." I said a little embarrassed myself.

"What if ah start doing bad again?" She asked.

"You will be fine just remember to relax." I said and she frowned.

"Alright." She said before loading up another clip. "Time for the teacher to show his skills." She then said handing me the loaded gun.

I smirked as I took the gun and walked toward the range. "Reset targets." I said and all of the holes Marie put in the first target disappeared. "Keep a close eye on this its not very often that I show off." I said and pulled my sig from its holster as well. I immediately opened fire with both guns and didn't let up until I expended every bullet in them.

"Wow that was fast." Rogue said looking down range amazed after I set the guns down and turned to face her.

"One shot for every target except for the furthest four." I said and she squinted to see the holes in them.

"Did you miss?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't miss." I said handing her the spotting scope I had in the bag she looked at the targets and lowered the scope.

"That's incredible, How long until ah am that good?" She said noticing that every target had a single shot in the center of its forehead except for the farthest four that now had holes where eyes should be.

"That takes a lot of practice. But with me helping you I think it will be possible." I explained and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks bullet I had a lot of fun." She said and then slowly let go and began to walk for the exit.

"I had a lot of fun as well Marie you are an exceptional person." I said and followed her from the room.

Not much else was said as we entered the elevator and made our way up to the rest of the mansion.

"Hey kid, you got a minute?" Logan asked as we stepped off of the elevator.

"Sure thing Logan. Ill see you later Marie." I said and walked down the hall with Logan until he pulled me into the gym.

"What have you discovered about Stryker?" He asked once he let go of my arm and shut the gym door.

"He is running his current op out of an ex air force base in Alaska. It is extremely remote and very well fortified. I know its location from the file and the condition of the base from the outside, the file had very little to go on outside of that." I explained.

"Alright when do we head out?" He asked.

"Relax Logan, Stryker only relocates once he feels there is a threat or one of his experiments that he cant seem to kill escapes. He will still be there when we do go." I said and he growled.

"What are you not telling me? Why are we not on our way to kill that bastard?" He nearly yelled.

"Nothing but I don't know what we will be facing either. Stryker has unlimited funds and some of the brightest minds at his disposal. He has been trying to come up with a way to kill you for years he nearly succeeded with me and now he wants me dead as well. For all we know he has come up with a way and he is waiting for one of us to find him so he can unleash his new weapon. If we go in half cocked we may very well lose. Nevada was different they had no way of knowing what to expect. Stryker knows everything about us this will not be a walk in the park and it requires some planning so cage your beast and stop growling. When I come up with something I will let you know right away." I explained and left the room calmly.

* * *

**Xaviers institute for higher learning**

Two months later

I sat with rogue in the danger room next to the top of a waterfall next to Rogue as she practices her meditation. She has been much calmer as of late she has been enjoying our firearm training and she has improved immensely. I have learned a lot about her in that time and I am looking forward to learning much more. I snapped out of my own meditation as I am able to smell the apple scented shampoo she uses and I am unable to concentrate anyway. She has been much less scared around me lately regarding her powers, she doesn't pull away as quickly when I touch her and I feel it is time for a test. I approached her quietly as to not disturb her and I slid my hand just under her chin softly touching her skin as I am unsure of what to expect if her mutation does drain me. My finger caresses the soft skin under her chin and finds its way to her cheek.

"Bullet, please try to remain calm." Dr. Henry McCoy said sternly as I jerked awake violently.

"Hank what the hell happened?" I asked confused. It is not very often I wake up unaware of my surroundings and unaware of what happened to me in the first place. It hasn't happened to me since I was a kid as a result of a concussion due to one of my beatings.

"You got a little too close to Rogue's skin. She called Charles from the danger room frantic that she hurt you." He stated and it suddenly began to come back to me.

"Where is she Hank is she ok?" I asked worried as I know her powers allow her to absorb my mutation and for someone who is not used to my mutation it could cause some serious trauma.

"She is fine, sleeping off one hell of a headache. She was freaking out about you and every detail of the surroundings and when she saw us things got worse. Scott walked her out of the danger room and to her room, upon seeing the other students and everything else around her she passed out. She was brought here but after looking her over she seemed fine and we allowed her to go back to her room." Hank explained and I began to get up from the bed I was laying on.

"Bullet everything is fine, you will hurt yourself, please lay still." Hank said placing a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and bent his arm behind his back as I got to my feet.

"I do not like to be touched Hank, do it again and I will break your arm off do you understand me?" I asked angrily before releasing my grip on the much stronger blue mutant and prepared for one hell of a fight. With his athleticism and enhanced strength he could give me a run for my money.

"I am merely trying to gauge your health I did not intend to cause you any arm, I just do not wish for you to cause yourself any harm." He explained calmly while rubbing his wrist.

"My vitals are fine my vision is fine my hearing my smell is all perfect. I have a slight headache but nothing to be concerned with Hank, if you would like I can return after I check on Rogue and you can do a full evaluation but she needs my help if she still has my mutation in her head."

"Not necessary Bullet, I assume with your mutation and knowledge that you are pretty well versed in the medical field, but please if you begin to feel dizzy or nauseated please come see me." He then said.

"I will Hank, see you later." I said before walking out of the med Lab and toward the elevator. I didn't even stop to put a shirt on.

I approached Rogues room pretty quickly for as sluggish as I feel. I knocked but heard no answer, I turned the door knob and walked in to see Rogue lying on her bed tossing and turning. She is obviously dreaming about something terrible.

"Marie, wake up." I said quietly, hoping to snap her out of her dream as gently as possible. "Marie, wake up!" I shouted after quiet didn't work. She awoke with a start and I had to jump to the side to avoid her fist as she swung out at me.

"Oh mah god Bullet. Ah am so glad your ok." She said in her thicker than usual southern drawl.

"I'm fine Marie, I just wanted to make sure you are ok." I said and she puller her blanket over her head. "I see my mutation is still with you." I said as I could tell she was avoiding taking in too much.

"How do yah deal with this on a day tah day basis?" She asked scared and confused about everything she has taken in and the stuff that is remaining with her.

"Relax Marie take a deep breath and calm your mind. Use your meditation, it helps." I explained and she shook her head under the blanket.

"Last time ah did that I hurt you. Ah am not doin that again." She said refusing to uncover her head.

"Marie, it worked." I said and she stopped shaking her head.

"Yah wound up in the hospital. How exactly does that constitute worked?" She asked slowly uncovering her head. She began eyeing me up and down taking in all my features.

"I touched you for 2.6 seconds before you realized I was touching you and that fear came rushing back to you." I explained and her eyes got big.

"Please tell me this aint a sick joke." She said excitedly.

"Not at all you can beat your mutation you just have to beat your fear. The strength of the mind is a very powerful thing, emotions are a very powerful thing, even more so in your case but you got the better of it and you can do it again. Once my mutation wears off Iwant to resume your training." I said and her excitement turned to sadness.

"How does your mind stay intact?" She asked.

"I have lived with my mutation my whole life and adjusted." I answered and she shook her head no.

"Ah mean after everything yah have done, ah have some of yah memories in mah head. Were yah eva goin tah tell meh?" She then asked and my gaze dropped.

"The nightmares?" I asked and she shook her head yes. "What would you have thought of me if I did?" I asked.

"Yah were brainwashed, yah couldn't stop yourself. At least in the beginning. I understand why Yah didn't want to say anything but that's not something yah should keep to yahself. Those memories will destroy yah." She said and lifted my chin with her gloved hand to look into my eyes.

"I didn't want you to think less of me. I have done unspeakable things." I said and she sat up in her bed and hugged my waist.

"That's not the man yah are anymore Bullet. That's not the man who has been helping meh and teaching meh selflessly everyday. That's not the man that is fallin for meh." She said and I looked down at her.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Yah are in mah head bullet. But yah should push those feelings away. What kinda life could we have if ah cant learn to control mah mutation as well as yah think ah can?" She asked hypothetically.

"Its not that I think you can control them Marie, you have already done it. You just need more practice." I told her before kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me confused.

"Why do yah have so much faith in meh?" She asked.

"Because you are an incredible woman. You are an intelligent strong willed individual and have picked up on everything I have taught you much faster than I ever expected. and there is no one more deserving of human contact, the one thing you have been deprived of for years. But that's enough for now, You need to sleep off my mutation so we can resume your training." I explained and Rogue got to her feet. As I expected a hug she placed her gloved hand over my lips and pressed her own lips to the back of her hand.

"Yah aint the only one fallin Bullet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Xavier's institute for higher learning**

**3 months later**

"Can ah go with yah?" Rogue asked as I packed a bag.

"No Marie there is a chance I will not make it back. I can not drag you into this." I explained calmly.

"But ah got really good at shootin. I can take care of mahself." She argued and I shook my head.

"I cant take that risk, you mean too much to me. Besides I will have Wolverine to watch my back. This is something we have to do alone." I explained again.

"Stryker right?" she asked and I looked up into her eyes. "You really need to start talking about these things Bullet." She then said placing her gloved hand on my cheek, I pulled away angrily before resuming my packing.

"About what things? Do you mean the fact that he ruined any childhood I could have had, or the fact that he made me kill countless people in the pursuit of his own goals? You will have to forgive me if that is something I don't like to talk about." I said before getting up an walking to my bunker to grab a weapon I intend to get quite a bit of use out of.

"So yah are going to kill him?" She asked following me and standing in the doorway to my bunker as I loaded up tech and equipment that will help us.

"He deserves it." I stated coldly.

"What gives you the right to make that call?" She asked and I was beginning to grow tired of this.

"The fact that he took my life from me. The way I see it turnabout is fair play. You have some of my memories did you pick up on their codename for me?" I asked trying to reason with her but to be honest I don't see why I care. Any other girl and I would have left without an explanation what makes her any different?

"No that wasn't in any of them." She replied.

"Weapon 19, that was until one of the guards began calling me bullet and it stuck. There were 18 other weapon programs before me do you know what happened to 17 of the others?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"They died due to the sick twisted experiments Stryker performed on them. He took 17 other lives trying to create the perfect weapon. Apart from that there are all of the lives I ended at his command. He is a psychopath and needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. The more time that's wasted the more lives will be lost." I said and she stared on in shock.

"What happened to the other one?" She asked in disbelief.

"He is accompanying me to carry out the task of taking Stryker down." I answered and her jaw dropped.

"Yah mean Logan was one of the weapon programs?" She asked.

"Weapon X." I answered.

"Go, but make sure yah come back to meh in one piece." She said placing her hand in mine.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that I do." I replied kissing her knuckles.

Now that everything is loaded it is time for me to find Logan so we can head out. I walked to the mansion with my supplies slung over my shoulder and Rogue following right behind me still holding my other hand. It is something I have never done before but I find that I don't mind her holding my hand something about it feels real, it feels right. We made it back to the mansion to find Logan standing next to the garage entrance with a duffel bag of his own laid at his feet.

"Ya ready to go?" Logan asked and I nodded my head.

We headed to my car and loaded our bags and gun cases into the back. Logan then walked around to the passenger seat.

"The terrain can get a little rough as you head north, are you sure this car will get us there?" He asked knocking on the solid bulletproof door to make his point about its added weight.

"We wont be taking it the whole way. I rented a sea plane from a man I used to do business with. It is sitting on Lake Ontario as we speak." I said and his face paled. "I am an excellent pilot Logan I will get us there safe." I reassured him. I got into the driver side and he entered the passenger side.

"Bullet wait." Rogue said as she entered the garage. I got back out of the car just in time for her to rush me. "Take this with yah." She said and planted the softest kiss I have ever felt on my lips. I got lost in the moment and began to kiss her back without a second thought to her mutation until she broke the kiss.

"Marie how did you?" I began before she kissed me again softly.

"Remember what is here waiting for you." She said before turning and walking back into the mansion leaving me speechless.

"Are we going to leave today?" Logan asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh uh yea lets go." I said before getting back in the car and starting the engine. I began backing out of the driveway.

"Stop!" Logan yelled. "What is with you, open the garage door." He then said and I hit the button to open the garage door. "Get your head on straight bub, You need your head clear for this."

"Your right. Lets go." I agreed and began trying to place the kiss from my mind but couldn't help but keep getting drawn back in.

We made it to Lake Ontario in one piece and began to load the plane. After all was said and done I did a quick check of the plane and we were off. I continued glancing at Logan hoping he didn't throw up but apart from some paleness he seemed fine.

"So you and Rogue huh? I thought you and her were just friends?" He asked trying to keep from focusing too much on the flight.

"We are, or we were. I don't know what we are." I answered confused as to what is going on between us.

"And she kissed you, how did that happen?" He then asked.

"We have been working on that, not kissing but getting a grip on her mutation using meditation to help her control her emotional state. I touched her once before when she was unaware of what was going on but I have never seen her be able to do it and still be aware that she was actually touching me until today." I explained.

"That explains it." He said closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"For someone so smart you can be stupid, you are one of the few people to treat her like she is even a human much less the only person she has touched in years without hurting them. That's why she is attracted to you. But do you think you are really the best person for her?" He asked.

"No." I answered quickly.

"You have put some thought into this before." He said noting the quickness in which I answered him.

"Yea I am a trained killer I have never known anything else up until I came to the mansion. Even when I was no longer under Stryker's control I continued to kill people for money." I explained.

"Don't sell yourself short kid, You did it with good intentions and now you are working to right those wrongs." He replied turning to face me.

"Can I right that many wrongs? Is that even possible?" I asked as we ascended higher and higher.

"Taking out Stryker will be a good start." He smirked.

"You have a point there." I remarked.

The flight continued for hours and hours until I came to a large lake in the Alaskan wilderness. I began to descend and Logan opened his eyes for the first time in hours. Is this it?" He asked looking around and not seeing anything.

"This is as far as we go in the plane we have five more miles on foot." I answered as the plane touched down on the lake and began skimming the water as I let up on the throttle. The plane came to a stop at the shore and we got out of the plane before tying it to a tree and entering into the forest.

"There is an ex air force base out here?" Logan asked.

"Yea pretty good place for it, remote, not accessible to civilians and well hidden." I answered.

We began trekking through the forest slowly keeping an eye out for wolves and bears or anything else that I may have to shoot and end up giving away our position. We arrived at a clearing 4 miles into the forest and I set my bag down.

"There is not much longer kid we can rest once this is over." Logan said after turning back to face me.

"I am not resting." I said before unzipping my bag and pulling out a small airplane and a remote control with a video screen in the middle of it.

"Is that?" Logan began.

"A remote controlled drone. Yes it is." I answered before starting the plane and throwing it into the air and picking up the remote.

I took control of the plane and began flying it high over the trees getting a viewpoint so that I can map out a plan of attack. The plane came within view of the base and I switched on the infrared vision looking for guards or snipers or anyone keeping lookout for the facility there were multiple guard towers but I was extremely surprised to see no one there. I flew another loop and swooped down closer looking for anything I might have missed. Still no one. I began to fly the plane back when a message came over my communicator and I could tell Logan was receiving the same message.

"Bullet, Logan get back to the institute as soon as-" Charles began to say before static overtook his voice. Then another voice came on, a voice I was all to familiar with.

"Weapon x, 19, Did you think I would not figure out what you were up to after I heard about an expert marksman and a man with metal claws tearing apart area 51. You fell right into my trap say goodbye to the X-men." Stryker said and Logan roared before taking off into the woods back towards the plane.

I took off right behind him ducking branches and jumping over roots, I struggled to keep up but we need to get back as soon as possible. With all of the weapons Stryker has at his disposal the X-men will be playing pure defense to protect the students. They will be sitting ducks. We reached the plane in record time sweating and breathless. We quickly boarded the plane and I pulled a gun to shoot the rope the plane was tied up with. We took to the air and I pushed the plane to its limit flying back to the mansion as quickly as we could.

"Logan take the stick! Keep it steady." I said and he did, as we approached I saw a large caravan of military vehicles. I reached into the back and grabbed a 50 cal rifle from my bag. I quickly calculated distance from the vehicles and the speed at which we were traveling I fired two rounds out of my window as the vehicles were pulling away. Two vehicles now with holes through their hoods came to a stop and the rest of the caravan stopped along with them. Men quickly got out and began to help the men in the crippled Humvees. Three of them got into the remaining vehicles and I fired two more rounds hitting the ground in front of the the remaining man. His friendlies left him behind and got back into their Humvees and sped off.

"Xavier, there is a straggler outside of the gate round him up." I said into the communicator.

"We are a little preoccupied inside of the mansion." Charles replied.

"Shit I need to land. Logan there is a parachute in the back put it on and jump. Here hook this onto the ripcord and hook it onto the hinge of the plane door." I said to the terrified man sitting next to me.

"Your out of your mind." He replied looking sick.

"He could be our only lead to Stryker its this or we spend a lot more time searching for him!" I shouted and he got up from his seat and walked to the back grabbing the parachute. He put it on and strapped it on. He attached the carabiner I disconnected to my bag to his ripcord and then he opened the door and attached it to his rip cord.

"Is this high enough to jump?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Barely that's why the carabiner will pull your cord as soon as you leave the plane." I replied and he gulped before jumping. His cord pulled and he began descending.

I swung the plane outward and headed swung back in while descending behind the mansion. "I cant believe I am even going to attempt this." I said to my self as I began lowering my altitude and steering for the pond. I touched down and my floats scraped the ground before entering the pond. I decreased my throttle and the plane began skidding across the water hard. It was still going way too fast and It ripped through a fallen tree branch before embedding itself into the mud on the other side of the pond. I jumped up from my seat and deboarded the plane quickly leaving my bag behind. I ran toward the mansion and entered the back door. I ran inside and towards the commotion I heard coming from the Lobby. I skidded around the corner and was immediately met with a pair of claws.

"Weapon 19." The girl growled and launched herself at me.

I quickly dodged left and right swipes from her claws and her speed was incredible it was hard for my brain to register quick enough for me to react in time. I back flipped and pulled my knife from my belt. I stabbed forward after landing but she dodged and sliced the steel blade in half. She swung a left hand and I grabbed her wrist, she swung a right and I grabbed it as well. We met a stalemate or so I thought, another blade ejected from her foot and she dug the blade into my left thigh. I reacted quick enough so that I could avoid her hitting a nerve but it still hurt like hell.

"Scott do you have a clear shot?" Jean asked.

"No!" I yelled hoping to just subdue her.

"Storm Logan should be on his way with a prisoner, go find him and tell him I need help." I yelled still wrestling with the young girl and avoiding her kicks.

"Bullet you are losing a lot of blood." Jean screamed.

"I have 6 minutes until I will bleed out I am fine." I replied twisting the girl around so that she couldn't kick me. I used my superior strength to keep her in place but knew I couldn't hold her forever. Storm returned a moment later with Wolverine who quickly rushed to my aid grabbing he girls wrists and holding her steady.

"What are we going to do with her?" Logan asked helping to restrain the girl.

"I have a cell hidden in my home she wont be able to escape from." I replied releasing the girl into Logan's control.

I pulled some zip ties from my pocket and zip tied the girls hands together and restrained her legs.

I grabbed the blade from my knife off of the floor. "Logan do you have a lighter?" I asked calmly.

"sure thing bub." He said and reached in his pocket for the lighter he uses for his cigars. I lit it and held the blade over it until it got red hot.

"Bullet please tell me you are not going to do what I think you are going to do." Jean said looking at the glowing blade and then I ripped my pants revealing the cut. I removed my shirt to wipe away the blood. "Go see Hank he can stitch the wound." She then added.

"I have other things to do." I replied and pressed the blade over the flesh and cauterized the wound closed. I clenched my teeth and groaned at the pain but I have been through worse. I then got back to my feet and grabbed the girl by her wrists before dragging her out of the lobby and into the hallway.

"Bullet we do not take prisoners." Xavier said rolling himself in front of us.

"She is a war criminal." I argued.

"There is no war just a single battle that we are victorious in." He replied.

"You don't know Stryker if he is not stopped there will be a war. I will interrogate her and once I have the information we need I will release her. She will not be harmed." I assured him and he moved out of the way.

"Lets go kid." Logan said and we exited the mansion.

We entered my house and I scanned my eye to unlock my front door and deactivate my security. We walked inside and Logan began looking around.

"There is a room in the back." I said and placed her down. I pulled my cell phone and pressed a button. The wall at the back of the house slid away revealing another room. We walked her inside and I removed a floor panel revealing a blast door. I opened the heavy door, tossed her inside and shut the door.

"I thought we were going to question her." Logan said as I walked us back out of the room.

"Let her stay there for the night. That room is protected by 3 inch thick steel and 2 feet of concrete her claws aren't long enough to escape. The most she can do is leave some claw marks. We have another prisoner to interrogate." I said and he grunted.

Just then a message came across the intercom.

"Bullet we have a problem with the other man we have in custody, get to the med lab immediately." Charles said and me and Logan ran out of the house and back to the mansion. We entered the mansion and got to the elevator as soon as we could. We entered the sub basement and ran to the med Lab.

"Hank what's going on?" I asked before I saw the man laying on the bed foam from his mouth laying around his head. Hank began hooking him up to all kinds of equipment and I knew it was too late. "Hank stop there is nothing you can do. He bit into a cyanide pill, he's dead. They knew that if any of them got captured it would be a suicide mission." I explained and Hank looked back.

"How do you know this Bullet?" Hank asked confused as he checked the mans pulse.

"Because I used to work for them." I replied and left the med lab.

"Shit what about the girl?" Logan asked as the though appeared in his head.

"The Cyanide wouldn't kill her." She has your healing factor. I noticed a wound she suffered against the rest of the X-men already healing once I joined the fight.

"So whats next?" Logan asked.

"We check on the students and do a damage report." I said and he shook his head.

"It's been a hell of a night." He said as we stepped back on the elevator.

We stepped off of the elevator and I walked back to join the rest of the X-men. I approached the group and Xavier rolled up to me.

"What is the status of the man in the med lab?" Charles asked.

"Dead, cyanide pill he bit down on." I answered and he lowered his eyes.

"That's a shame, what is going on with the girl you took to your holding cell?" He then asked.

"She is fine, She will sleep tonight and I will question her tomorrow. Where are the students?" I asked.

"They are fine there are secret tunnels throughout the mansion. Rogue and Kitty took the younger students there." He replied.

"Ok we will get to work on getting the mansion together tomorrow I will take watch tonight and make sure Stryker's men do not come back." I said and he turned to face me.

"Bullet you got injured in the line of duty and things might have ended much worse without you getting here when you did. Get some rest tonight." He suggested.

"I don't sleep after nights like tonight everyone else will have their hands full with the students. I will be fine Charles." I then explained.

"If you insist, we appreciate your help Bullet." He then said.

"I appreciate you taking a risk with me. There is something I need to talk to you about I will see you tomorrow bright and early." I then said and he nodded before extending his hand. I shook his hand and walked out of the mansion.

2 A.M. rolled around and I sat outside of the front door with a lot on my mind. Everything from the wound in my leg to to how I am going to track Stryker down now and how he knew I would be coming today. I hate that no matter how close I come he is always one step ahead of me. I am probably the smartest person to walk the earth but he is able to stay out of my reach. My fists are clenched and my mind is racing so fast that I didn't even notice the door open.

"Bullet." A voice said and I pulled my gun and turned around to see who was there only to find myself holding my pistol an inch from Rogue's face.

"Shit Marie. My mind is so fucked up right now." I said before holstering my gun. "What are you doing awake?"

"Ah know you don't sleep well after missions, and ah was told yah were keeping watch. Ah just thought yah could use some company." She said and I sat down on the steps.

"I suppose some company doesn't sound bad, but you need some sleep." I said and she sat next to me.

"Ah am not tired." She argued and I turned toward her and smirked. "So yah didn't get Stryker?" she then asked.

"No, he is the one that did all of this." I said looking down at the steps.

"Ah am sorry sugah, I know yah wanted him but how did he know to come here?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know." I admitted feeling pretty bad that everything that happened here is my fault. Just then I felt a pair of warm lips on my cheek and it brought me back to the kiss this morning. "How long have you been able to control your mutation while still in your normal state of consciousness?" I asked.

"Just today, have not tried it with anyone else. Didn't know it would work today but ah was more worried about yah not returning without being able to kiss yah at least once. And that way if it didn't work yah wouldn't be able to leave. Win win for meh." She said and I laughed.

"I'm not sure I like you gambling with my health." I replied jokingly.

"How was it? Ah have not kissed anyone in years and he was mah first." She said and I took her hand and pulled her glove off before holding her bare hand.

"It was great Marie but I don't think we should continue this. I am not exactly boyfriend material and my past is way too fucked up to bring you into it, You see what my past caused tonight. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you getting hurt for someone coming after me. I am sorry but me and you can not be." I said releasing her hand and walking down the steps.

"So that's it, yah can not deny there is something between us. I felt what yah feel when ah absorbed yah." She said walking up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What I feel is irrelevant. I refuse to drag you into my life." I said and she turned me around to face her.

"Ah know what yah life was like, ah have seen yah memories, Ah want to be a part of it. As much as yah like to hate yahself yah are not a bad person and yah deserve to be happy more than anyone else if yah ask meh. Let meh be the one ta make yah happy bullet." Marie said and I sighed.

"Alright, you win. Under one condition." I then said.

"What's the condition?" She asked.

"Should anything like tonight happen, you will do exactly as I say to get to safety. I cant focus on keeping you safe and taking care of the situation at hand." I said knowing that things like tonight may happen again.

"Ah am not exactly incompetent with the training yah gave meh ah can handle mahself." She argued.

"Marie I mean it." I said sternly.

"Ok ok." She said before taking my hands. "Yah deserve a real life bullet."

"Get some sleep Marie, we will continue the real life tomorrow." I said walking her back to the door.

"Are yah gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Something tells me I will be just fine." I smiled before kissing her and opening the door so she could put the days events behind her. I have spent my whole life in fucked up situations but for others I can only imagine what these situations do to them emotionally or psychologically. I guess we will discover the full extent of the damage tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Xavier institute for higher learning**

**The next day**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as I walked into the mansion and saw the last people I wanted to see. I pulled my gun and aimed it at the man I knew to be the leader. In that moment I had six more assault rifles pointed at me.

"Bullet please relax, I asked them here." Charles said as he turned to face me.

"Yes bullet Relax we are here to help. We heard about the situation here." The man said as he walked toward me until the barrel of my pistol was buried in his chest.

"We do not need your help Fury." I said before clicking off the safety.

"Bullet, put the weapon away. I will not ask again." Charles said sternly.

"I do not take orders Charles." I said refusing to holster my weapon. "This man had the hulk kidnap me because he wanted me to work for him.

"I would like to apologize for that. I would have sent Stark but he was preoccupied with a pair of blondes. Steve was chasing down Baron Zemo, Natasha was in Moscow and Clint was with her, Thor was back on asguard, Hulk was the only one capable of bringing you in." He explained.

"You could have called, I would have told you no and we could have avoided the whole situation. Stark wouldn't have needed to upgrade his suit and everyone could have gone on with their lives." I said lowering my pistol.

"We now know that for future references. While we are here why don't you tell us about William Stryker." He said and I took a seat on the leather sofa.

"Something tells me you know more than I do about what he is up to these days. There is very little you don't know." I replied.

"Yes that's right, you are not working for the man anymore." He said and I thought about putting a bullet in him for giving up that info.

"You used to work for the man that did this?" Charles asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Fury asked although he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Remember yesterday when I said there was something I needed to talk to you about." I said and he nodded. "We will get into that more after the pirate leaves." I said gesturing towards Fury.

"So bullet is there any reason that Stryker would have attacked here?" Fury asked.

"Don't be Stupid you know why he would attack here. He knew me and Logan were out of the mansion and it would be his best time to strike. He is a psychopath. While you are here what do you plan to do about it?" I asked knowing Shield would be a hell of an ally.

"Unfortunately shield will not be able to interfere officially-" Fury began.

"Shield does nothing officially. Stop talking spy and let me know what you are planning to do." I said angrily.

"You are right, Stryker is unstable and he is gaining too much power. We will keep an eye on him and inform you when we plan to strike. As far as the damage goes we will get some teams to update your security and keep this mess out of the public eye." He explained and Charles shook his hand.

"Thank you Nick. Everything is much appreciated." Charles said and Fury began to walk out.

"Bullet, if you should change your mind about working for shield the offer is open." Fury said before extending his hand to me. I stood up and gave him a glare before leaving him hanging and walking out.

"Fury." Logan growled as I passed him in the hallway.

"He is leaving Logan, let it go." I said passing him and heading back to my house.

I made it back to my house and walked inside. I locked the door behind me and double checked to make sure my security system was online and armed. I am a little on edge with shield hanging around. I walked into my secret room and removed the floor panel I switched clips in my gun to ones with my adamantium rounds before I opened the blast door. I jumped down with my pistol drawn and the girl leapt directly for me with her claws extended. I fired a round that ripped through her side. She hit the ground and I trained my pistol on her. She jumped back to her feet and the wound healed. I fired another round and hit her right claw on her left hand. She shook her hand in pain and looked at her claw and then the bullet on the ground.

"Adamantium bullets, I suggest you calm down I don't want to hurt you. You know my capabilities and that I will not hesitate to put you down" I replied and she sat down on the floor. "I just want to talk. What number are you?" I asked keeping my pistol aimed at her.

"23." She answered.

"And you are a clone?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"You remind me too much of Weapon X to be a different mutant entirely. Also I remember seeing overhearing some scientists when I was there discussing the possibilities of gene manipulation." I answered and she growled at the mention of Wolverine.

"Why is he still alive, you should have carried out your mission, you are a failure. I will kill you I will not fail." She said and I shook my head.

"That is where you are wrong. I have not failed. I succeeded by breaking Stryker's control on me and you will as well." I said and X-23 charged me. I fired a round and she rolled to the side and closed the distance between us. She swung her left hand toward my ribs in an attempt to imbed her claws in them, I side stepped her and grabbed her wrist. I held her wrist and delivered a kick to her stomach that sent her flying back across the cell. "You know how my mutation works, I have already registered your fighting style and I can predict your moves." Your best bet would be to sit back and answer my questions."

"I am not saying anything." She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Suit yourself, I hope you like it down here." I said before climbing back out of the cell. I secured the room and went back to the rest of my day.  
I walked back into my den and sat down on the sofa. I kicked my combat boots off and my doorbell rang. I pulled up my security camera footage and saw Marie standing outside my front door.

"Marie, how are you?" I asked opening the door and allowing her to come in.

"There are men in black all over the mansion its a little unsettling." She said.

"I agree what do you say we get out of here?" I asked and she smiled in excitement.

We walked out of the door and headed toward the mansion when I saw the one person I wanted to see even less than Fury, especially right now. "Bullet, long time no see." Natasha smiled as she approached me. "Oh and aren't you cute, who are you?" She asked eyeing Rogue.

"Names Rogue. Nice ta meet yah." Rogue said extending her hand but she seemed a little uncomfortable.

Natasha shook her hand and then turned her attention back to me. "I hate to be rude but would it be possible for me to speak to you alone Bullet?" She asked.

"You have no qualms about being rude, cut the act Natasha. Head to the garage Rogue, I will be there in a few minutes." I said and Rogue looked to me and then back to Natasha before standing on her toes and giving me a kiss before walking away.

"She seems a little young for you Bullet." Natasha smirked.

"Well you were a little old for me but that didn't stop us." I said knowing she would get pissed about the age comment.

"And that didn't work out, what makes you think things with the child will work out?" She asked angrily.

"Because she is not a bitch." I remarked and she smirked again.

"We were never good together were we?" She asked.

"In the beginning we were but once we got to know each other things changed, we changed." I replied and she shook her head.

"We were always good in the bedroom and the bathhouse in Prague, and on the ship off the coast of Italy. What do you say we relive some of those memories." She offered and I shook my head.

"I don't think so Natasha, besides how would Clint feel about that."

"His feelings have never stopped you before." She countered.

"As I said we have changed Natasha I think it would be for the best if we severed our ties." I said and she looked more than a little pissed.

"Does she know?" She asked and I grabbed her and pulled her In close.

"No and if she somehow finds out you will find out what a bullet tastes like." I whispered into her ear. She leaned her weight into me and swung her foot up behind her. I grabbed her ankle and swept her other foot out from underneath her planting her on the ground before kneeling down on her throat.

"You have gotten better." She choked.

"No you just haven't learned." I said before standing up and walking away.

* * *

**Central Park**

**Two hours later.**

"So who was the red head in the dominatrix get up." Rogue asked as we walked through the park.

"Remember when I told you I had one real relationship that ended badly?" I asked and she nodded her head. "That was her."

"Wow that makes meh feel a little insecure. She was really pretty." She said and I grabbed her bare hand in mine.

"You have nothing to be insecure about. Trust me you have so much more to offer." I replied eying her up and down causing her to blush.

"So yah said it ended badly?" She asked.

"Why are you so interested Marie? As I said that is the past." I said as we sat on a bench and watched people as they walked by.

"Exactly, that is yah past, ah want to know about yah past." She argued.

"Ok, well when I say it ended bad I mean it ended in gunfire." I said and her jaw dropped.

"Yah got to be kidding meh." She said.

"No towards the end we fought a lot. I mean physically, she was always keeping tabs on me and I had to lose her to get any privacy. When I would lose her she would get suspicious and start accusing me of sleeping with other women. Her idea of confronting me about it usually ended in her attacking me. I usually ended up subduing her which pissed her off even more. On one such occasion she pulled a pistol and took a few shots at me. I threw her across the room and drew my own pistol. Needless to say we did not get our security deposit back on that apartment." I explained and she looked on in disbelief.

"Yah didn't did yah?" She asked and I turned my head to look at her.

"Did I what?" I asked confused.

"Cheat on her?" She asked.

"No, when I lost her I did it so that I could have some time to myself. Some time to meditate and clear my head, she was not an easy person to be around. Still isn't." I explained.

"Ah can imagine that, she seemed cold and calculating." She said.

"She is, it got old and fast." I said and suddenly seemed lost but desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Hey what do yah think their story is?" She asked gesturing towards a well dressed good looking couple walking along the path we were sitting by.

"I can find out." I said getting up from my seat and began jogging toward the couple. Once I got within range I tripped and bumped into the man. "Sorry about that." I apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it, just be more careful next time." He said annoyed. They continued their walk and once they passed Rogue I jogged back to her and pulled the mans wallet from my pocket.

"He is a broker on wall street. They are married have two kids, live in upstate New York, and he drives a Mercedes." I said noticing his I.D., business card wedding photo, picture of the kids and Mercedes roadside assistance card.

"You stole his wallet?" Rogue asked shocked.

"No I intend to return it." I said getting up and running to catch up with the couple.

"Excuse me sir, I think you dropped this when I bumped into you." I said handing him his wallet back.

"Thank you, its not very often you come across people in New York who would return someone's wallet." He said gratefully.

"No problem, you two have a great day." I said and ran back to Rogue.

"Ah cant believe yah did that." She scolded.

"Your the one who wanted to know their story." I replied confused as to why she was angry.

"No its a game bullet, yah make up a story for them, not steal their belongings ta get personal information." She said and I was even more confused now.

"Why would you make up a story when you can get the real thing?" I asked.

"Jeez yah need to learn ta have fun. Come on try again." She said gesturing towards and elderly couple feeding birds on the grass roughly 25 meters away.

"Ok lets see, They met in high school. They fell in love immediately, they got married just out of high school before he joined the military. He is a decorated war vet and she wrote to him every week as he bravely fought for his country. He returned home and took a job as a diesel mechanic. He worked hard his whole life 10 hours a day 6 days a week and in his spare time he fixed cars at home for extra cash to help support their family. Two boys and a young girl who will one day happily take care of them once they are no longer able to take care of themselves." I said and Rogue looked up at me with an amazed look on her face.

"That was beautiful Bullet." She said and took my hand.

"Your turn." I said gesturing towards a couple walking their Yorkshire terrier.

"They don't have much in common as far as their hobbies go but they get along perfectly at home. They have been married for four years and are trying to have kids now that they are getting older. He makes a comfortable living and she is a bit of a diva, the dog is her baby. He wanted a big dog, the kind that slobbers all of the time but she wasn't having any of it. They argued about it a few times and they came to a compromise and got the little one. She has him wrapped around her finger and he would do anything for her. He is extremely loyal and devoted although she can be a bit of a bitch. She doesn't appreciate everything he does but he doesn't mind." She said and I smirked at how she was able to look at the girl and break her down. Judging by the woman I am certain Rogue was pretty close.

We continued to people watch and enjoy each others company away from the mansion, away from everything. The sun began to go down and the moon began to climb into the sky. It can be difficult to see stars in New York but they seemed brighter than usual tonight. We sat there and I explained the meanings behind many of the constellations and I drew them out for her with my finger, she leaned into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her feeling more comfortable than I can ever remember feeling. As the night progressed we decided to call it a night and I let Rogue drive my car back to the mansion she has been improving greatly and has been becoming less and less nervous.

When we arrived back at the mansion shield agents were still hanging around and checked to make sure we were who we said we were before they would lets us in the gate or until I pulled my knife too quick for them to react and threatened to sever ones brachial artery. They stepped aside after that and let us in. Pretty bad job on their part and they may get fired but that's not my problem. It is a late night and while I am not in a bad mood I am in no mood to put up with their shit. I am pretty sure it was fury who told them to give me a hard time as it is. We walked inside the mansion and as it turns out my night is not over yet.

"Bullet, just the man I wanted to see. Would you accompany me to my office please?" Charles asked as soon as we walked in from the garage.

"Sure thing Charles, I will see you tomorrow Marie." I said to Rogue as I began to follow Charles towards his office.

"Ah will wait for yah if that's ok." Rogue said and I smiled before continuing to follow Charles.

...

"So you said we would talk more about your past and your work with Stryker." Charles said and I nodded as I walked to his side of the desk.

"And we will Charles, as soon as I get rid of this." I said reaching under is desk and removing a bug Fury planted there.

"How did you know that was there? And why would Fury plant it?" Charles asked shocked.

"Because Fury is the worst type of person to walk the earth. The type to smile in your face offering help and safety while the whole time he is using you to get information. As a spy Fury thrives off of information." I explained speaking directly into the bug before destroying it. "Now about my past with Stryker. I was an experiment. I grew up being trained to be the perfect weapon, being trained to kill, Just as Logan was created to do. Once my training was completed Stryker manipulated and brainwashed me into doing his dirty work. I was a murderer I killed countless people in his pursuit of power. The stronger my mutation became the more I began to resist his hold over me. Once I broke free completely I escaped and ended the lives of 20 of his soldiers. After that I vowed to only kill those who lived their lives using, manipulating and hurting others. I made a lot of money doing so and that's is where my wealth has come from. Then I met you and didn't think much of it but you offered me a chance to do the right thing for the first time in my life. I spent months mulling your offer over before coming here." I explained and he looked on completely calm for the story I just explained to him.

"The men you attempted to kill when we first met, were they people you were hired to assassinate?" He asked.

"No, actually they were the ones to hire me. They were bad people who killed a man and his wife and destroyed the family of a young mutant who is now a student here." I said and he folded his hands across his desk.

"Jubilee." He said and I shook my head. "You also said that Stryker created Logan?" He then asked.

"Yes Logan was the tenth and first successful mutant in a line of experiments to bond adamantium to the human skeleton. He survived due to his healing and then he was brainwashed to do Stryker's bidding. After Logan escaped Stryker began his experiments again trying to create the perfect weapon. Stryker discovered me soon after but not before killing 8 more experiments. Logan was known as Weapon X and I am Weapon 19. The girl I have locked up is Weapon 23." I explained.

"I see and what do you plan to do with her?" He asked.

"Keep her here until I can find info on Stryker or until I can break her of his control. She seems mostly obedient due to the fact that he is all she has ever known but Stryker is not an idiot he is more than likely using some type of chemical to keep her on a leash." I informed him.

"With everything you have just told me why should I allow you to remain here at the institute and as a member of the X-men?" He asked inquisitively.

"You shouldn't. I am far from a good person and I understand that you have students to protect and I am an unknown. There are too many variables for you to consider. If you ask me to leave I will not object. I will pack up my essentials thank you for allowing me this opportunity and exit the institute and your lives, you will never hear from me again." I answered.

"Very well." He said.

"So, would you like me to leave?" I questioned.

"No, you have done nothing in your time here to lead me to believe that you would endanger anyone here, In fact I believe now with everything going on you will prove to be a most valuable ally." He said.

"I have already endangered you all just by being here." I said gesturing to the damage to the front lawn out of the window.

"From everything you have just said all mutant kind is in danger if Stryker remains in power. No one knows as much about him as you and if we are to remove him from his position we will need your assistance." Charles then said and I reached my hand out to him.

"You will have my assistance. For now it is getting late Charles. If you have any more questions we will have to continue this another time." I said after he shook my hand.

"Ah yes we wouldn't want to keep young Rogue waiting. She seems quite taken with you." Charles warmly smiled.

"And I with her. She is an amazing woman." I said.

"Treat her right David. She deserves it." He stated.

"She certainly does. Can I ask you something Charles?" I asked.

"Anything Bullet."

"Do you think she deserves better than me? I have been mulling this over and for the life of me, apart from helping her with her mutation I don't get what she sees in me." I asked.

"A wealthy man that has devoted his live to helping others and has the strongest attention span I have ever seen, a man that will never forget birthdays anniversaries other important dates and small details that mean a lot to her. I would think as far as what women want Rogue has hit the jackpot." He warmly stated.

"Thank you Charles." I said before walking out of his office.

...

"So what do yah do here?" Rogue asked walking around my cottage looking a little bored.

"This is not your first time here Marie." I reminded her. She has been here plenty of times in the past 5 months.

"Yea but every time we are here we are meditating or yah are gathering weapons for training." She explained.

"Right well I don't have a Television as T.V. is too watered down for the masses these days. I cant stand to watch it." I said and began thinking of what we could do that she may enjoy.

"What do yah do for fun?" She asked.

"Clean my guns, work out, spend time trying to locate Stryker." I said and she sighed.

"Ah said fun, all of that is work. Yah really need to get out more. Nobody likes a shut in." She said and I was a little taken aback by the comment.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Yah have been here for what 7 months or so and yah haven't said more than two words ta most of the people at the institute. Yah spend all of yah time here and when yah are not here yah hold yourself up in the danger room. No one knows what ta think of yah, they see you as the neighborhood old man that yells at people when their ball lands on his lawn." She said and I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"What do you recommend?" I asked.

"This weekend a lot of the students are going to the dinosaur exhibit at the museum. Yah should come." She said and I thought about it for a second.

"Alright I will go. What would you like to do for now?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable as to how to entertain. My last relationship was with a woman who was into keeping her guns in precise working order and working to keep her body in top physical condition so at least we had that in common if nothing else.

"Lets just talk. The more ah think about it the more ah realize that ah don't know much about yah." She said.

"What would you like to know?" I asked wondering what I had to offer.

"Well ah know what yah did for a living. Ah know what yah life was like when yah were young. Have you eva traveled?" She asked as she sat on my sofa and stretched her arms out before crossing them behind her head.

"Yeah I have actually been quite a few places. All of it for jobs but I always stayed and extra week or so for vacation. Traveling is one thing I have always enjoyed immensely. I have been to every continent on the planet apart from Antarctica. Not to many calls for assassinating folks in Antarctica." I said as I sat down next to her. "Asia is beautiful, especially smaller cities outside of china and Japan. The people are full of culture and history. The view from the great wall at sunset is one of the greatest sights you could ever see. The food sucks in Britain but the people are generally calm and relaxed a lot different than they are here in America. Paris is a lot like New York, it is very quick paced although it is a much cleaner place. The people are generally nicer. Australia is gorgeous the beaches are clean and the water is always warm. I have been to Iraq, I wouldn't recommend going there for a vacation." I said and I looked to my right to my right to see Rogue in a deep sleep her head tilted back against the sofa. I guess it is time to call it a night. I got up from my seat and slowly lifted one of her arms and draped it over my shoulder. I slid one arm behind her back and the other underneath her legs. I lifted her from her seat and began walking towards my stairs. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I layed her down on my bed and headed out of the room. I reached for the light switch and flipped the light off. "Goodnight Marie." I said softly.

"Yah don't have ta go." Rogue said sleepily from the bed.

"The couch will be fine get some sleep Marie." I replied.

"Stay." She said.

"Not tonight, lets take things slow." I said before shutting the door and walking down the stair and back to my sofa to call it a night.

I woke up the next morning to a hand rubbing my back slowly. I jumped up quickly and grabbed the wrist thinking Natasha hacked my security.

"Ow Bullet, relax its meh." Rogue said quickly.

I let go in a hurry realizing the mistake I made. "Shit Marie I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Damn it Bullet you need to realize not everyone is out to hurt you." Rogue said rubbing her already reddening and swelling wrist. "I think yah broke my wrist."

"No it's not broken. Stay here and I will get you something to help." I said and walked to my kitchen. I began gathering the necessary ingredients and preparing the medicine I was making.

"I think I need to go see Hank." Rogue said from the den.

"Just give me another minute." I said and finished preparing everything. I walked back into the den carrying a small cup. "Here drink this." I said handing Rogue the cup.

"What is this?" She asked smelling the liquid and scrunching her nose at the bad smell.

"Its tea made with an herb called Tanacetum parthenium or feverfew. It has been used for centuries to reduce pain and swelling. It smells awful and doesn't taste much better but it works wonders trust me I have used it plenty of times." I explained and she tilted the cup to her lips. She quickly downed the contents and looks as if she wanted to vomit. "Hold it down."

"Dear god that is awful." She said in disgust.

"I know it will help though." I said and began rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to hurt you Marie."

"Ah know Bullet, ah shouldn't have snapped. Ah have seen your past and ah should have known not to surprise yah." She said and that made me feel even worse.

"Stop blaming yourself. I am just too paranoid. You did nothing wrong. How did you sleep?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Amazingly, Yah bed is soft but still supportive at the same time." She said.

"Custom made. The better you sleep the better you feel, the more confidence you are able to carry yourself with, the more relaxed and fluid you are in your everyday movements. Most people don't realize just how important a good nights sleep is." I explained.

"Then why did yah sleep on yah couch?" She asked.

"You looked like you needed the bed more than I did." I said and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I said yah could join me." She said and I shook my head.

"Yeah but you see, I am having trouble controlling myself around you. My mind doesn't race around you. You are the first person my mind stays calm around. I haven't figured it out yet. But I feel if we slept in the bed together I may have made a move on you." I explained.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing is it?" Rogue asked turning a little red in her embarrassment.

"This early on yes. You have been so long without anyone that I feel you should take things slow before jumping into something just because you have been denied it for so long." I replied.

"Yah are right. Ah am sorry if ah came off as easy." She then said turning even redder.

"No you are fine Marie. I understand completely I just don't want to be the old me anymore. A year ago I would have taken you to bed and kicked you out of my house the next morning. You mean more to me than that." I explained and she leaned in and kissed me.

"Thank yah Bullet. Yah definitely are not the same man I have in mah head." She said and I smiled knowing that she sees more in me.

"How is your wrist doing?" I asked.

"It actually feels like it did before yah nearly ripped it off." She joked looking at her wrist and noticing the sweeling was going back down as quickly as it swelled up.

"I told you. Stick with me and I will take care of you." I replied with a smirk.

"Promise?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Xavier's Institute for higher learning  
**  
"Bullet can you please come to my office?" Charles voice came over the intercom system I had hooked into the X-mens communicators. Xavier has trouble entering my mind even just to send a message so this is the only way I could keep a line open for him, thankfully he does not abuse it.

"In a few minutes Charles, I am a little busy at the moment." I replied as I typed away at my laptop.

"You have a guest who would like to speak to you." Charles said and I sighed before thinking about who could possibly be here to see me.

"Alright I will be there soon just keep them entertained for a few more moments." I said as I finished my work.

"You said I have a guest Charles. I said as I walked into his office. "Oh Ms. Blaire, I was beginning to think you blew off my offer." I said as I greeted Allison.

"No just merely put it off. After my mutation became public my CD sales dropped drastically along with my ticket sales. I decided to put on one last tour, a farewell tour if you will before packing up my microphone." She said and I nodded.

"I am glad to see you were not harmed, especially after I showed you how easy it is to breach your security." I said and she nodded.

"You don't understand I have been performing since I was 13. I had to say goodbye." She said and I shook my head.

"I do understand, it is extremely hard to walk away from the only thing you have ever known. But sometimes it is necessary and there are always other thing to fulfill you." I explained. "So you made up your mind and decided to become a member here?" I then asked her.

"Well I seem to remember you promising to set up an exercise to show me your skills in an effort to make me feel safer." She said and I smiled.

"And I did, I am willing to showcase my talents whenever you wish to see them." I explained.

"How about right now?" She asked.

"No problem, follow me." I said.

"Pardon me Ms. Blaire." Charles said before turning his attention towards me. "There is usually not much you cant set down and finish later do you mind if I ask what it is you were doing when I contacted you?" Charles asked.

"I was rewriting the code to the security system that shield upgraded for us. The left a few trap doors so that they could keep tabs on us, I sealed those doors." I explained.

"Are you certain that they would do such a thing?" Charles asked as Alison looked on confused.

"This is Nick Fury Charles, Remember the bug he planted in your office? Did you really think he would not have a back up plan? Don't be naïve when it comes to Fury that is a mistake." I said.

"I will remember that, thank you Bullet you may go." Charles said.

We walked out of the office and I gave Alison a tour as we walked through the mansion. I pointed out the classrooms the cafeteria the rec room the library and the gym before we reached the elevator to the sub basement.

"So why did he call you Bullet? I thought your name was Jason if I remember correctly?" Alison asked.

"Bullet is kind of a nickname. For all intents and Purposes my name is Jason Woodbury but more people know me as Bullet." I said and she nodded.

"I can see why. Do you always have those with you?" She asked eying the pistol in the holster on my hip.

"I am never out of arms reach of one. In my previous line of business I never knew when I may need one and I did on numerous occasions." I explained.

"you never told me what it is that you did before coming to this place." She said as we boarded the elevator.

"Private security for sheiks and princes and government leaders." I lied and she looked at me.

"You must have been really good." She said.

"And really expensive." I explained not lying this time.

"What made you decide to change course, you are still young?" She asked.

"Just needed a change of pace." I replied as we stepped off the elevator and I led her to the large metal room.

"I thought an exercise was set up?" She asked as we walked into the bare room.

"Just a minute I said as I stopped at the locked footlocker I put just outside of the danger room that I stored various equipment used for training in. I grabbed what I needed and we walked into the danger room. "Computer run training exercise 58437." I said and the room changed into a large wooden structure.

"Wow I have never seen anything like this what is it?" She asked.

"Virtual reality training simulator. This is what is known as a kill house used by many branches of military and police officials for training their men. Its is slightly modified here." I explained.

"How so?" She asked.

"They shoot at dummy's who don't shoot back. Are you ready?" I asked her.

"They shoot at us in there?" She asked and I could sense the fear growing in her voice.

"I will keep you safe that is my primary objective. But in order to do so I need you to trust me and follow every instruction I give you." I explained.

"Is this safe?" She asked.

"It is with me guarding you." I said and opened the door to begin the exercise and she uneasily followed me.

I drew my Sig sauer from my holster and crept slowly to the beginning of the exercise.

"Stay low." I said as we crept along a wall ducked underneath a window. I kicked the wall and heard two different guns fire from the other side of the window. Judging by the sound I was able to locate their position in the room. I turned to face the window and fired a round through the plywood hitting one in the leg before standing and shooting the other in the head. Once the second target fell to the ground dead I fired a kill shot into the first target who was on the ground from the bullet wound to the knee. "Clear." I said and she stood up to see the two bodies laying on the ground. We approached another hallway and I heard a woman screaming from around the corner. "Do not make a sound they have a hostage and at the first sight of us they will kill her." I explained and she placed a hand over her mouth. "I need you to dive across to the other side of the hall."

"No way." She whispered.

"I need to draw the fire of the remaining enemies. the one with the hostage will be no problem but the others could prove to be a nuisance." I whispered in return.

"You want to use me as bait?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"No I wont do it." She replied.

"Very well, cover your ears." I said as I pulled a flashbang from my pocket and pulled the pin. I tossed it down the hall and waited for the bang. Once I heard it I turned the corner and fired three quick rounds and three bodies dropped the hostage had her hands over her eyes but other than slight retinal burns se will be alright. "Clear." I spoke louder now.

"You are good." She said as she walked down the hallway noticing the bodies and placement of the shots. We came upon another room and this time with the enemies behind a door.

"How are you planning on getting through this one?" She asked.

"Cover your nose and mouth and you will find out." I said as I pulled a smoke grenade this time and holstered my gun. I opened the door slightly and toseed the grenade in.

"Its smoke, I cant see." One enemy said.

"Hold your position." A second one said and I didn't hear any more.

I reopened the door and ran in before sliding in on my knees through the smoke I grabbed an ankle and tripped one man before climbing onto his back and pulling a knife from its sheath and slitting his throat. All that could be heard was the gurgling sound of a man choking on the blood making its way out of his throat and the second man began to panic. I rolled towards him and sprung up grabbing his gun and making him hit himself in the face with it. He dropped and I grabbed his head jerking it to the side snapping his neck. I got to my feet and the smoke began to clear. "All clear." I yelled and Alison crept into the room with her shirt still covering her nose and mouth.

"That's a little brutal isn't it?" She asked.

"But you are alive and that was the point was it not?" I asked in return.

"Good point but that was sneaking and taking the men out when they didn't know it was coming how would you defend me in another situation?" She questioned.

"Computer run hand to hand training simulation 39056." I said and we found ourselves in an old warehouse surrounded by enemies with various weapons ranging from chains to baseball bats and knives. "Stay behind me." I said as I began circling to my left preparing to line up my attackers.

The first man approached me with no hesitation and lunged his knife for my chest. I chopped his wrist with my right hand and his hand with my right sending the blade flying across the room. His wrist snapped from the force and I grabbed it and squeezed until he dropped to his knees. A second man charged after men and I kicked him in his shin causing him to fall to the ground in pain before kneeing the man I was still holding on the ground in his face rendering him unconscious. I then stomped on the second mans chest breaking rips and crushing his left lung. He would be no more use in this fight. Two more enemies stepped up and attacked at the same time. I ducked a right fist and kicked and hit a nerve on the inside of ones leg temporarily paralyzing it while I lifted my leg into the side of the second attackers face. Three down, I delivered a right cross to the other attacker who couldn't stand and he went limp, four down. The remaining four began spreading out and I backed up slightly refusing them the opportunity to get to Alison. They all charged at once and I dropped low as fist started flying. I began attacking pressure points and nerves rendering one after another useless to fight.

"End simulation." I said after digging my hand underneath ones ribs and dropping him to the ground writhing in pain.

"Incredible, you are every bit as good as you say you are." Alison said as the simulated enemies faded. "I have seen my security take down a few unruly fans and even paparrazi but never that many in a group like that." She then said as I walked us toward the exit of the room.

"Aikido huh?" Logan asked standing outside of the room.

"Best style to use when facing multiple attackers. Quick fluid movements and painful techniques used for incapacitating foes quickly." I replied and he grunted.

"Oh and another great reason for staying. Logan right?" Alison asked eying the Wolverine from head to toe.

"Yea darling." Logan said before walking into the danger room himself and shutting the door behind him.

"He fights too?" Alison asked.

"Yea you are more than welcome to watch. We have an observation room." I offered and led the way.

We sat in the observation room for nearly an hour watching Logan tear apart opponent after opponent. I glanced over from time to time noticing her excitement watching him do his thing. Looks like Logan has another member in the Wolverine fan club.

"So what do you think?" I asked as she stared on watching a sweaty Logan not letting up on the hologram enemies.

"I think I am going to like it here."

* * *

The weekend rolled around and Xavier had buses chartered and a field trip planned to go to the New York City natural history museum. His hopes were to better explain mutation and how things change over time as a way of teaching them about mutant Evolution. Sadly though most of the kids just wanted to see dinosaur fossils. I opted to drive me and a few of the students as most of the students were still a little weary of me. Those that rode with me were piotr in the passenger seat because he is too tall for the back and Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue in the backseat.

"I don't see why we are going to this, it was optional. I cant believe I let you guys talk me into this." Jubilee griped from the back seat.

"We are going to keep an eye on the younger students." Rogue said.

"Its an educational experience, one day at a museum wont hurt you Jubilee." I remarked as we pulled out of the driveway behind the bus.

"We are going on a trip with 30 mutants, it very well could kill me." She argued and I had to laugh at the truth behind the comment when I thought about everything that could go wrong.

"It will be fun Jubilee, lighten up." Kitty said excitedly.

"Sorry but dinosaurs don't really do it for me Kitty. We should just ditch the museum and go shopping." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Jubilee, not going to happen. We already signed up there is no backing out." I said.

"What if we leave the boys to do their thing once we get there and we will find a way to have some fun." Rogue offered and that seemed to cheer her up slightly.

"How do you feel about the museum?" Kitty asked the giant Russian who had yet to say a word.

"It should be a very valuable learning experience." He said quietly and tried moving his legs to et comfortable as he was a little cramped in the car.

We arrived at the museum shortly later and walked in to register our group with the museum guide. A woman in her mid thirties and a man in his late twenties split our group and each took half of us. Jean and Scott went to chaperone one group and left me and Storm to chaperone the others. We began making our way through the museum and the man leading us pointed out many different dinosaurs and began telling us mostly accurate facts. He made a few mistakes but it is nothing I am not used to. I have learned not to call people out on small errors because it makes me look like a dick.

"Is that a triceratops?" Jamie Maddox asked pointing to a large fossil re-creation.

"Actually Jamie that is a Achelousaurus." I answered and the guide looked at me in shock. "It is in the same family as the triceratops but a different species. It is much smaller and its has two horns at the top of the frill in its head instead of on the front of its skull." I then.

"You are right but how do you know that?" He asked.

"Ugh just a hobby of mine." I lied and gestured for him to continue the tour."Wow what is that?" Jamie asked a few minutes later.

"That Jamie is called a-" I began before glancing at the guide. "Sorry I will let you do your job." I said to the man.

"No please go right ahead." He said.

"Alright, This is a quetzacoatlus. It was a relative of the pterodactyl. It inhabited the skies of North America and lived between 65 and 80 million years ago. It is the largest known species of the pterosaur family. It is believed to have fed on fish and other smaller animals or dinosaurs. As scary as it would be for something this size to swoop down on a prey the quetzacoatlus was believed to hunt on the ground like a raptor." I explained and many of the students looked up at me.

"Lets get back to the tour shall we?" The guide then asked but the damage was already done.

Throughout the rest of the day the students began turning to me for answers to their questions and the guide seemed a little annoyed that no one was paying any attention to him. Rogue Jubilee and Kitty joined us about halfway through the day and as I was explaining the features of a Neovenator I overheard them talking. I was planning on tuning them out until I heard what they were talking about.

"Oh my god cute and smart please tell me he is single." Jubilee said and I smirked at the compliment I wasn't supposed to hear.

"No he is in a committed relationship." Kitty quickly jumped in knowing Rogue quick enough to know something is going on between us whether we had actually told any one or not.

"That's a shame he is a serious catch." Jubilee then added.

"Yea he sure is." Rogue replied and I smiled and turned my head toward them before winking to let them know I heard them.

"Oh my god he heard us. I am so embarrassed. Does he have hearing like professor Logans?" Jubilee asked them.

"No my mutation just allows me to know pretty much everything that is going on around me at all times." I said as I walked past them to the next exhibit.

The day continued until we had seen everything the museum had to offer and it was time to head back to the Institute. We loaded the bus back up and then got back in my car before driving back. After arriving back at the institute and making sure all of the students got back inside Scott approached me and I gestured to Rogue letting her know I would see her later.

"Bullet, I heard you took over as the guide for your group. The Students really seemed to like you. Hopefully we will see you around the institute a little more." Scott said through his ruby tinted glasses.

"We see each other plenty, we have been on missions together Scott." I explained.

"Yes but when here at the institute you do not make yourself part of the group very often. It makes people uncomfortable." Scott said.

"Your right. I do not normally like to be around large groups of people but today wasn't so bad. I will try making myself a little less scarce and see how it goes." I agreed, after all giving it a shot wont hurt right?

"That is wonderful to hear Jason." Storm said as she floated toward us.

"Ororo please, you know I do not like to be called Jason." I said turning to the well mannered earthly woman.

"And you know I do not like to call you Bullet. However it is wonderful to hear that you will be making more of an effort to be a part of the institute. The students really seemed to like you. Today alone I believed you changed numerous opinions about yourself." She said.

"I know what everyone has thought of me and in a way they are right. I am a bit of a shut in but today was a good time. It felt good to be able to extend my knowledge onto other young minds and the intrigue they showed was refreshing." I explained.

"You should consider taking a teaching job." Scott said.

"I have quite a lot on my plate at the moment but I will keep an open mind and maybe down the line. Let me see how everything goes with showing my face more often first." I said and Scott and Storm shook their heads.

"That is understandable. Have you made any progress with the young mutant you are keeping captive?" Storm asked?

"None, she has been sitting in the dark for a week with no human interaction with anyone but me and she has not broken, hell she has not even cracked or fractured. She is a rock." I said and just remembered that me and X-23 have not had our round of questions today. I have yet to try interrogation techniques but maybe today I take that step. "If you all would excuse me I would not like to let her think she gets a day without me." I said making my exit before they insist on talking to me any longer. I do not have a problem with either of them but they are both extremely persistent about me being a participating member of the institute and they will continue to shove it down m throat until I sit down for a movie night.

I made my way out of the mansion and back to the cottage in the woods. I went through my normal process to unlock my house and I walk inside to the welcoming quiet that I have grown accustomed to. I walked to my secret room and removed the floor panel revealing the blast door and I pulled my gun out of its holster switched my clips to adamantium rounds and chambered a bullet before opening the blast door. I flipped on the light and jumped down into the cell or shelter that I was using as a cell. Just like every day I come down here X-23 growled and launched herself at me. You would think after getting shot enough she would learn but oh well I know to expect it now. I am going to have another scar to add to my collection from the second day I had her here, she caught me by surprise and I didn't react as quickly as I should have, so now 13 stitches are lacing the back side of my neck.

"23 good day." I said and she growled as she got back to her feet after the bullet wound in her chest healed. "Still just sounds huh? We really are going to have to get past that or you are going to be here for a long time." I said and she sat down quietly.

"You must think I am an idiot. Do you honestly want me to believe that if I tell you what you want to know that you will release me? I know you Bullet, I grew up at the same facility you did. Or did you not know that?" She asked.

"I had my suspicions. I escaped almost 7 years ago, you are what 14 years old? They had to have kept you there somewhere. That kind of makes us like long lost family, right?" I asked and she snarled. "Well I guess we are back to noises then. I am going to go broke keeping you here. Food to keep your strength up is not cheap. But it has got to be a lot better than the crap Stryker gave us am I right, or did you get special treatment?" I asked and she remained silent.

"I was thinking tonight of making us some thick juicy porterhouse steaks, Rare for you right?" I asked and she looked at me curiously. "Yes of course rare for you, silly me what was I thinking? That depends on if I feel like going through the trouble of cooking or not, I may just order a pizza it would be easier. How do you feel about green peppers and mushrooms?" I asked and she looked on in disgust. "It sounds good to me but still not quite as good as a thick center cut slab of beef." I said and she was practically salivating.

"I know what you are trying to do I wont tell you anything." She said and I sighed.

"That's too bad, I could use someone to conversate with. You see I have been having some trouble lately, My mind processes emotion and just about anything at extremely high speeds but one thing I have never really learned is how to respond to these emotions or emotional gestures. I have been seeing this girl Rogue, she is an amazing girl although she doesn't know how great she is and I have been trying to come up with a way to show her but I keep drawing blanks. Sure I could buy her jewelry or something pretty, I have the money but she doesn't seem like the type of girl to fall for monetary possessions. On top of that her birthday is coming up and I need to get her a gift but what do you get such a sweet southern belle all she wants is me for some odd reason that I don't understand. From a woman's perspective what does she see in me?" I asked and she looked completely depressed. "Apart from that everyone wants me to be a part of this institute but honestly you know how I grew up, they are a big happy family, I have never had a family and do not know how to be a part of one. My life has been murder, murder kill, kill I never grew up with parents who loved me or brothers or sisters to fight with that I love unconditionally at the same time. I grew up with Sgt. Anderson and Colonel Robinson. I am not made for the close knit get to know each other group of people that this place offers, I belong on a battlefield taking down a ruthless dictator." I said and she began pulling on her hair.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up!" She screamed angrily.

"I'm just trying to vent, I have some things I need to get off of my chest and I assumed that since you don't want to talk that maybe you would listen." I said calmly but she still just sat there.

"And don't even get me started on the X-men. Cyclops really doesn't live up to his potential as a leader. He is great tactically but he lacks the necessary nerve to make certain calls that need to be made in the field. I'm sure you know what I am talking about. Then there is Jean, nothing Scott says or does is wrong in her eyes. Her powers come in very useful but god can that get annoying. Wolverine is too headstrong and charges into situations when he isn't fully aware of what he is facing, thankfully he is practically unkillable. You know I think it is Storm that really holds us together as a group. She has that calming aura around her. You know I have never really known what an aura is until I met her. Sure I know what it is technically but I don't think I have ever experienced it before-" I began.

"Ok, ok you win. What do you want to know?" She asked looking as if she was ready to stab herself in the brain even if it would only be a temporary relief.

"Where is Stryker?" I asked quickly before she decides to start being quiet again.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I recruited a new girl today. I am not 100% sure of what her power does but she is a high profile mutant. She has a crush on Wolverine but he really isn't the type to settle down. Hell you know him as well as I do. He is more the type to-" I began again.

"I am being honest. You know how Stryker is. If there is any chance of his base becoming compromised he packs up and moves his whole operation." She said.

"Where is he moving to?" I asked although I am sure it will get me nowhere.

"Did he ever tell you where he was planning on moving to in case of a security risk?" She asked in response.

"A girl like you with hearing like yours, you have to have heard something." I said and she shook her head.

"All I know is after you escaped we stayed mobile for a few weeks to ensure that no one was on our trail before settling down again." She responded.

"Thank you. That is all I needed to know." I said and began to make my exit from the blast door.

"Bullet." She said getting my attention. "I will kill you for this." She said and I smiled.

"Of course you will. Rare right?" I asked before closing the blast door behind me and leaving the light on for her this time.

"How long are yah planning on keeping her?" Rogue asked after we finished eating the steaks I made for us.

"I have all of the information I need from her she will be released as soon as I can be sure she will not return here and endanger any of the students." I responded grabbing our plates and taking them to the dishwasher.

"How do you plan on making sure of that?" She responded.

"Honestly I have no idea." I answered before taking her hand and helping her from her seat. We retired to the den where the new television I bought was set up.

"You have a form of entertainment finally." She said admiring the large television.

"Anything for you your majesty." I joked and bowed to her. She pushed me onto the sofa and I grabbed her wrist wile falling pulling her on top of me. Her lips met mine for a brief second before she pulled away and looked into my eyes. Before I could mutter a word her lips crashed hard onto mine once again. Her lips parted and our tongues battled a fierce war for dominance in which I got the upper hand after wrapping my arm around her and rolling her over. She wrapped her legs around me and began pulling my hips into her pelvis.

"Too bad we will not get to use the T.V. tonight." She whispered sexily into my ear and I had to pull away.

"Marie, wait. I am sorry but we cant do this." I said and she looked hurt. "I want to, but we barely know each other and for any other woman that would be fine but not with you." I explained.

"Ugh I want yah bullet." She sighed.

"No you want passion, lust, the feel of another person. You can have that without sex. I want you to go into this knowing that you are doing this not because you have missed out over the years but because you honestly want to give yourself to me." I said and she scooted away from me and sat up.

"So what's on?" She asked after grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v.

"Nothing yet." I explained as we were met with static.

"I will tap into the institutes cable tomorrow, for now I bought some movies." I said and grabbed a bag full of blu=rays I bought.

"Gladiator no, boondock saints no, Is this any good?" She asked pulling out the James bond collectors set I purchased.

"I personally love James bond. The film makers did a really good job of keeping things as realistic as they could and he does a lot of things the same as I would were I placed in the same situation." I explained.

"Which one should we watch?" She then asked.

"Dr. No is the first movie. But it is not completely necessary to watch them in order." I explained.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked while reading the summary of a few of them.

"From Russia with love is my personal favorite." I responded and she grabbed the copy and placed it in the blu ray player.

We layed side by side uncomfortably on the couch but neither of us minded or if she did she didn't say anything. The movie ended and Rogue released a long yawn.

"Yah were right that was good. The special effects kind of sucked but it was a good movie." Rogue said.

"It was released in 1963 what did you expect?" I responded.

"Can we watch another one?" She asked clearly not wanting to call it a night but another yawn said otherwise.

"We can have a whole marathon tomorrow if you want. But for tonight I think you need some sleep." I said as I got up from the couch and offered her my hand.

"Ok." She said as she took my hand.

I walked her back to her room and kissed her goodnight before heading back to my cottage. I walked inside and upstairs to my bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed for bed myself. I placed my gun in my safe and laid down.

...

"Why didn't you do it?" I asked as I grabbed my pistol out of the safe I didn't lock.

"Why did you leave the bunker unlocked?" X-23 asked as she turned back to me after attempting to leave my bedroom.

"I wanted to see how strong of a hold Stryker had on you." I answered and got out of my bed with my pistol trained on her forehead.

"And?" She asked.

"You didn't kill me. But maybe you knew I was awake, still you could have taken the opportunity. I will ask again why didn't you?" I asked one more time.

"I was going to then I saw the scars." She responded.

"What do my scars have to do with anything?" I asked curiously.

"Just because I heal doesn't mean I don't have scars of my own. The sick shit they did to me, I will never recover from that. At least they knew to take it easy on you for fear of killing you. Me they restrained me and took their sick twisted pleasure out on me." She said and hung her head. "But you, I tried to kill you and the rest of the X-men and all you did was put me in your bunker, you gave me decent food and never once hurt me out of anger or frustration. I always brought the gunshots on in your self defense. You knew the whole time that my mission was to kill you and you showed me compassion. Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen the movie Frankenstein?" I asked.

"Didn't get much television if you recall." She said and I smiled.

"Well that's too much to get into but basically why I did it is to show you that you don't have to be the monster you were created to be. You can start your own life do whatever you want to do. I did." I said.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" She asked.

"I am going to let you go free. Do whatever you want to do. I will keep an eye on you until you leave the institute grounds but after that you are on your own. Just be careful, Stryker will be looking for you." I said as I holstered my gun and walked down the stairs with her walking behind me.

"That's it your really just going to let me go?" She asked.

"You can go back to the bunker if you want." I joked and she snarled.

"Thanks Bullet." She said before walking out of the door. She stood there looking around for a few minutes before turning back to me.

"I have nothing, where do I go?" She asked.

"That's completely up to you. Follow your instincts." I answered. "But if you would rather make a fresh start tomorrow, I have bacon for the morning." I said and she looked even more confused now.

"You would be willing to let me stay?" She asked.

"A great man once did it for me. I only wish to be half the man he is." I responded and opened the door back up allowing her entrance. "The couch is much more comfortable than the cot in the bunker."


	12. Chapter 12

**Xavier's institute for higher learning**  
**2 Weeks later**

"Why hasn't she left yet?" Rogue asked after we left my cottage making our way to the mansion.

"Why does it matter?" I asked in return.

"Uh maybe the fact that she tried to kill yah multiple times not to mention the fact she took part in Stryker's raid on the mansion." She replied. "Ah just don't see why yah are not more worried about her."

"Because Stryker has always had trouble keeping his pets on a leash. Look at me, look at Logan. She is just another in the growing list." I explained.

"And now the whole list is at one place, do you honestly think that is a coincidence?" She asked.

"Not all of them." I said and she glanced at me confused.

"I thought yah said there were eight others between yah and Logan that died." She said.

"One survived. He was a mercenary before Styker found him. He had some health problems, tumors that formed on his brain and he was dying from them. Stryker approached him with an offer to cure him of them if he would work for him. Stryker had scientists working with gene manipulation and he used the research on this man. He gave him Wolverines healing factor which temporarily healed the tumors. After a short time the accelerated healing began causing the tumors to grow at an accelerated rate leaving the man horribly disfigured and slightly insane. After Stryker's end of the bargain didn't hold up the man escaped and has been going on with his life under another alias." I explained.

"That's terrible. How do you know this?" She asked.

"I know everything that was going on at the time at Stryker's base." I answered and she shuddered.

"Ah can only imagine the sick shit he did." She said as we reached the mansion door. "What was the man's name?" She asked.

"Wade Wilson, He goes by Deadpool now."

...

"X-men I would like to thank you all for assembling. As you all know my dream is to reach a point that mutants and Humans can coexist peacefully and the X-men are not needed. Today we are taking a step toward realization that my dream is possible." Charles said once we all assembled in his office.

"That's great Professor but can you elaborate?" Jean asked.

"Of course dear, Dr. Henry McCoy is being considered a position with the U.N. As an ambassador for the mutant population." Charles said and everyone turned to Hank who stood behind Charles quietly.

"Congratulations Hank." Scott said.

"Perhaps we should hold off on the congratulations Scott. Charles said Hank is being considered he didn't say that he is now the ambassador." I said.

"Precisely, which is why I have decided to host a benefit for the worlds leaders in which I would like all of you present as a showing that mutants are worthy of holding a place at the U.N." Charles explained.

"I'm out, good luck furball." Logan said and headed for the door.

"Logan I would appreciate if you would re-" Charles began before I interrupted.

"Charles, if the rest of us are going to be away from the mansion perhaps it would be wise if Logan stayed behind to insure the safety of the mansion. We would not want a repeat of Stryker's attack." I explained. "Besides do you really want Logan around a bunch of suits with his drinking habits and manners." I then said eliciting a few chuckles and a low rumbling growl from the wolverine.

"Perhaps you are right Bullet. Logan will remain here, can I count on the rest of you to attend?" Charles asked looking around the room.

After being met with a round of yeses he dismissed us and we went on with our day. I walked downstairs and out of the mansion. I pulled my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who is this and how did you get my private line?" Nick fury asked from the other end of the line.

"What do you have on Stryker?" I asked.

"Bullet, What? How did you get this number?" He asked.

"Shut up and answer my question Fury." I said angrily.

"I haven't found anything substantial yet." He lied.

"Your playing a dangerous game here Fury. Tell me the truth or-" I began before he cut me off.

"Or what, you will fly the Jet up here land it without it being blown out of the sky and take on all of shield to get to me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ok little threats aren't going to work I can respect that but how about we quit this game of cat and mouse. You see I know exactly what you know. I know that you are lying to me and quite frankly I don't care why. What I do know is that you are going to lend a hand in bringing Stryker down, or some secrets of shield's that found their way into my possession will find their way all over the internet. You see when you installed the new security system for the Institute I knew you had an ulterior motive and I decided to use it against you. It took me a week but after digging around in the network you installed I found a tunnel directly into shields mainframe. Everything you know, I know and everything I know is backed up on a secure file that could be hidden in several places. In the past month I have been in 5 different cities in three different states I have used 8 different aliases and that's not even counting New York. It would take weeks to track down where it may be hidden in New York alone. Or who knows maybe I mailed it somewhere, maybe not, the point is unless you want me to expose you and your organization you will play ball." I said and he sat on the other end quiet for a few minutes.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"Nothing at the moment, I will contact you when I am ready to strike. Just keep a team of your best on standby." I said and hung up the phone.

"Preparing for an assault are yah?" Rogue asked as she walked down the steps.

"You knew it would eventually come to this. So why do you sound so surprised?" I asked as I placed my phone in my pocket and turned to face her.

"Once you deal with him will you be able to let go of your past and move on?" She asked.

"I am moving on. I am forging my own path with you." I explained.

"No yah are going through the motions but yer mind is still focused on the wrong he has done to yah." She said.

"Not the wrong he has done to me but to the countless others I have killed as a result of him. They haunt me Marie and that is something I don't know if I will ever be able to get past." I said hanging my head shamefully. "People say that when they have killed someone that it will haunt them forever, constantly in the back of their mind eating away at them. Do you understand what it is like when there are hundreds of them and the back of your mind is a memory like it happened yesterday. At least with other people that memory can fade over time. I will be stuck with fresh faces and voices, blood curdling screams and children crying before I pulled the trigger. Children Marie, innocent children whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time but Stryker did not care, they were loose ends to him. Each of those victims are but a ripple in a blood filled pond growing bigger and bigger until I pull my pistol and place it under my own chin. The only thought that kept me from pulling the trigger is that all of those people deserve to be at rest and they can not do that while Stryker still draws breath." I said and she shuddered at the anger filling my eyes as those thoughts flooded my head.

"Bullet don't yah see yah are still an assassin that's the part that needs to be put to rest. Only now yerr contract is personal." She said.

"This is not a personal contract this is justice." I replied.

"This is murder." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Exactly, with the crimes he has committed there is not a jury on the planet who would not sentence him to death, the only problem is Stryker is above the law." I said, the pure anger filling more and more by the second.

"So judge, jury, and executioner. This really means that much to yah?" She asked removing her hand from my shoulder.

"It must be done. He has gone too far and he will continue until someone puts a stop to it." I replied fiddling with the snap on my holster. I need to let off a few rounds.

"Lets go." Rogue said grabbing my hand and leading me inside the mansion.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Stress relief." She said and continued pulling me.

Before I knew it we were outside of the danger room and Rogue was gesturing for me to unlock the weapons that I kept stored here so I didn't have to carry all of my weapons back and forth.

"Pick your poison." She said looking down at the arsenal laid out before me.

I grabbed my Benelli M3 and slung it across my back. I grabbed my Colt 1911's and holstered one at each side before grabbing some extra mags and then I grabbed my AR-10 and two extra mags before nodding to Rogue that I was ready. She took a few minutes carefully selecting her own arms before walking to the door of the danger room. We walked in side by side prepared for war and stood in the center of the room.

"What simulation are we going to run?" I asked through a small grin that was forming on my face. As angry as I am she knew exactly what I need and is making it happen.

"How about a friendly competition." She said turning to face me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked liking where this was going.

"Ah had the Professor design a new sim. A battle through the destroyed streets of New York. Enemies popping up all over the place. Score is kept depending on shot location and distance from target. Headshots score 10 points, center mast shots score 10 points, and any other hits are 5 points. Another point is added for every 10 yards of distance from the target. Are yah all clear on the rules?" She explained.

"What's the wager?" I asked hoping to make it more interesting.

"If ah win, we are having a sleepover tonight." She said.

"Fair enough, when I win I want a foot rub." I replied.

"Eww Bullet yah know ah don't like feet." She said disgusted.

"Exactly which is why you should really try to win, as futile as the attempt may be." I goaded and she shot me a mean glare.

"Ah have gotten pretty good." She said.

"I agree but the student still has not surpassed the teacher." I replied and she readied her M4.

"Computer run competition 51702." She said and I watched as the room began to change into a vision of what New York would look like if it were suddenly a war zone.

"Begin in 3, 2, 1," The computerized voice announced and Rogue took off at a brisk walk looking around through the scope of the rifle.

I switched the rifle in my hands for the shotgun on my back. The least I can do is shoot distance with a shotgun to help even the odds. I began walking alongside her looking down the sight of my Benelli until I spotted my first target roughly 60 yards away in a third story window. I released a slug and looked to see a scoreboard on the far wall add 16 points to my name.

"Now yer just showin off." Rogue said before firing a single round at a target 40 yards away behind a destroyed car. The round traveled through the broken window and into the dead center of the targets back. I glanced back at the scoreboard to see 14 points added to Rogue's name. She fired another round and 12 more points were added to her name with a distance shot, 70 yards out but not a kill shot. "Don't get too tied up in the score, Ah would hate for yah to realize how far ahead of yah ah am." Alright she came to play lets have fun with this.

We began making our way through the streets fighting side by side taking out target after target and the points began climbing. 45 seconds in and I glanced at the score board and saw that Rogue is 37 points ahead of me. Guess the shotgun was not such a good choice after all. She has gotten much better than I realized and she is making this an interesting competition. I pulled out both of my pistols and immediately took out a target all the way at the end of the street. 32 points added to my score.

"Now that's not fair. How did yah even see him?" She asked as I quickly caught up with her.

"My eyes are trained to notice small minute details out of place. I saw the top of his head sticking out from behind the rubble." I responded as another target popped up out of an alley to the side of us. I fired a round and took the lead with another 10 points.

Three minutes in and as good as I was doing Rogue was trailing just behind me. I ejected my clips and realized I was empty time to bring out the rifle. I glanced over and realized Rogue had just run out of rifle Ammunition and switched to her pistols. There is no way she could win now.

Two minutes later and the competition came to a close. "Competition over in 3, 2, 1." The voice said and I lowered my rifle.

"There is no way. You let me win!" Rogue exclaimed after holstering her pistols and looking at the scoreboard she was ahead by 12 points.

"I wouldn't do that, I was just focusing more on long range shots. You cleaned up the closer targets but apparently there were a lot more of them." I explained although I knew she could see right through me. Time to act quick before she gets mad. "So I guess we are having a sleepover." I said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the danger room to store my weapons.

Thankfully X-23 kept to herself for the most part. She did join us for dinner but ate quickly and went back to doing whatever it is that she does. We watched Television for a while and thankfully she is not into the girly shows or anything too completely stupid seeing as how she stole the remote control and kept a firm grasp on it when I attempted to wrestle it away from her. I am now hooked on this show that was running a few episodes called Burn Notice. The night grew late and it was time to call it a night. I walked Rogue up to my room and kissed her goodnight before turning and walking back toward the stairs.

"Where do yah think yer going?" She asked from the doorway to my bedroom.

"You said we had to have a sleep over. You didn't say anything about sleeping in the same bed." I responded.

"Ah won our competition so just like with the T.V. what ah say goes on our sleepover. Get yah ass back in here now." She said and I smirked as I waked back towards her.

"Your right. What you say goes." I caved and walked towards the bed and pulled the covers back for her. She climbed underneath and made herself comfortable. I walked around and removed my shirt before climbing into bed myself. I placed my arms behind my head against the pillow and before I could say anything Rogue snuggled up into my shoulder. I lowered my arm back and wrapped it around her pulling her in closer. Her hand began rubbing my bare chest. She stopped on a long jagged scar stretching its way all the way across my chest from starting at my left shoulder and running all the way down to my right hip bone.

"Yah know people say that scars are like chapters to yah life story. If that's true then yah have one hell of a story to be told." She said tracing the scars with her fingers.

"The scars don't bother you?" I asked a little self conscious about them.

"Nah they are part of yah. The physical scars I can handle its the emotional ones that are a little rough for me." She said and kissed the inside of my shoulder.

"Marie, I really do not want to get back into this again." I sighed getting a little uncomfortable.

"You misunderstood mah intent Bullet. If you really feel you need to get rid of Stryker I will understand that completely. I just want yah to put this chapter behind you and finally start healing." She said and I sighed glad that she is not attempting to bring me back down again.

"Thank you Marie." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Can ah ask yah something Bullet?" She asked softly.

"Anything." I replied and began running my fingers through her flowing auburn hair.

"Why did yah let me win?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Not going to let that one go are you?" I asked. "Honestly Marie it was because you deserved it." I was in a dark place and with the simple gesture of taking me to the danger room for the competition you threw me a life line. There is something epic about that heroine soul of yours. You are my bright light in the dark." I said and she stopped tracing my scars before leaning up on her elbow and planting a soft kiss on my lips before laying back down.

"Yah would have done the same for meh." She said softly.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked.

"Because yah did the same for meh before yah really even knew meh. You took a chance and risked your health to help me with mah mutation. You taught me to shoot because you knew it would get my mind off of failing to suppress my powers in the beginning. You stepped up and changed mah life when no one else could." She said and I squeezed her into me. Her hand went back to rubbing my chest making its way across the hills and plateus of my scars before her hand slowly began to works its way to my stomach and then the waistline of the sweatpants I was wearing.

"Marie, no." I said and she didn't even pause as her fingers played at the edge of my pants.

"Ah am ready bullet. I want yah, after everything yah have done for meh I know its yah. There could never be anyone else for meh. Take meh Bullet." She said and after a convincing argument like that what how could I refuse her.

Her hand began working its way underneath the waistline of my pants and I groaned in pleasure as her petite hand began rubbing slowly. Things began to progress and as nervous as she was I was feeling just as nervous there has never been a woman I was more concerned with pleasing. But at the same time I know she is a virgin and I have to focus on being gentle at the same time. What started out as an awkward nervous encounter soon turned into a passionate warm embrace as our nerves faded into feelings of need and desire. Moans and pants filled the air the smell of sweat and musk filled our nostrils and a strange tingling feeling tugged at my heart strings as we both made love for the first time.

"That was incredible bullet." Rogue exclaimed through panting breaths as I rolled off of her and she snuggled into my chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked fearfully.

"It hurt at first but now ah am just sore." She replied.

"Shit I am sorry." I said as I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Ah'm not, Its a good kind of sore. Like after a good workout." She said softly before kissing me. "Was it good for you?" She then asked nervously.

"It was incredible for me Marie. I have never made love before it was a life changing experience but now that I have experienced it I don't think I could just go back to sex, so you are stuck with me. How does that sound to you?" I asked with a grin.

"Sound like a dream come true." She said before yawning softly and snuggling back into my chest.

"Goodnight Marie." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"Night bullet." She replied and closed her eyes. Her breathing soon calmed from labored breaths too a much more shallow at ease breath and her heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. She fell asleep in my arms and that is something I have not experienced in a long time but also something I could really get used too.

I awoke the following morning to a beautiful head of messy auburn hair and distinct white streaks and I smiled as I rubbed her shoulder and felt the warmth of the sun creeping through the window on her pale white skin. I smiled at the thought that a few months ago she never thought something like this would be possible and to be honest I had my doubts about it as well but after getting to know her I knew she would be capable of anything. Now she just need to get more comfortable with the other students so that she can get some sun. Her body has been covered for years and her skin is nearly one shade from being translucent.

"Whats got yah so worked up this mornin?" Rogue asked groggily as she stirred from her sleep.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I can feel yah poking meh." She said as she turned over to face me and her hand snaked under the blankets rubbing my morning erection.

"Maybe its the fact that I get to wake up to such a stunning southern belle." I responded and she smiled a warm smile.

"Are yah up for another round?" She asked trying to sound sexy although her voice was raspy and tired.

"I am always ready but I think we should wait. If we go again so soon you wont be able to walk straight today." I responded and she shrugged.

"Ah'm willin tah risk it." She replied.

"Already a nympho after one night. I am such a bad influence." I said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I still think we should wait though, we do have things to do today." I said and she glanced at me.

"Like?" She asked as she sat up and tried fixing her hair.

"We have to find you an evening gown." I answered which confused her even more.

"What for?" She asked even more confused now.

"I have been invited to attend a big wig event with some of the worlds top leaders and even though I am not the guest of honor it would be best for me to show up with a piece of arm candy as my plus one." I replied.

"Bullet, do yah really think it would be best for meh to be surrounded by a bunch of people ah don't know feeling uncomfortable and wearin a dress that shows off skin. That sounds like a bad idea to meh." She said and I took her hand and kissed her palm after sitting up nest to her.

"You have made incredible strides with your mutation and we can work on meditating more before we leave the mansion. I would prefer not to go alone." I responded and she groaned.

"Ugh please don't make this somethin ah feel like ah have to do for yah." She said and turned her head away from me.

"You know how my mutation works and that I do not like to be around a bunch of people I do not know, I need you there to help keep me centered." I responded letting her know she has practically no choice. Just then my phone ring and I recognized it as a number I have seen pop up in quite some time not after I told him I was out of the business anyway. "We will continue this conversation later, I have to take this." I said before walking out of the room.

"I thought I told you I was retiring." I said softly.

"I have a job that you should consider. It will be relatively easy for you considering your current location also the contract is for double your normal rate." He responded and I stopped and thought for a second before looking back down the hall at my bedroom door.

"Not interested. That life is behind me." I said before preparing to hang up the phone.

"The targets name is Henry McCoy." He said quickly and I raised the phone back to my ear.

"Tell the contractor the hit is off. I will personally destroy anyone who makes an attempt on his life." I said and paused for a response.

"Your name does not carry the same weight it used to. I can put the word out but with the price I can not make any promises. There has not been a price this high since the prince three years ago in Africa. I seem to remember you collecting that bounty." He said and I sighed.

"This isn't about money Henry McCoy is a personal friend of mine and he is to be left unharmed." I responded and heard him cough in surprise at the other end of the line.

"Listen to yourself, "friend" the you I knew would never have even used a word like that." He replied.

"The old me is no more." I said.

"I see, I will put the word out along with your warning but again I can make no promises Jason. Good luck with the new leaf you are turning." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Bullet, thank you." I heard Rogue say from the entrance to the bedroom.

"You were eavesdropping?" I more stated than asked.

"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean tah but I didn't know ah was restricted to the bedroom. Ah got up to head downstairs and overheard yah turn down the job. Ah just want you to know how much that means ta meh." She said and I sighed. "We need tah tell the Professor."

"No we can't. Someone will take the contract but if we tell Charles he will do one of two things. One, he will cancel Hank's event or Two, he will increase security at the Event letting the hitter know we are onto him." I explained.

"Exactly he needs extra security, and if the hitter knows we are onto him maybe he will decide to opt out of the hit." She replied.

"No I can keep him safe and stop the hitter all in one night if he doesn't know someone is after him. I don't know who put out the hit but it is someone with money who hates mutants and doesn't want one gaining any political footing. He will want the hit done in public and if he does it at the event I can bring him down but I an not protect him 24 hours a day. If you have any faith in me at all please do not say anything." I pleaded.

"Fine ah wont say anything. So ah guess you don't want me coming along now?" She asked.

"No, I need to keep up appearances. But I will need you to follow my instructions if things go south, I will not have you in the line of fire." I explained and she nodded.

"Please just don't let anything happen to Hank."


End file.
